The Return to Darkness
by lighthawkdemon1
Summary: Sequel to 'The Darkness Within'. Tenchi is plagued by thoughts and nightmares of his 'previous life.' He tries to move on and forget it, but Tokimi is still around and deeply desires for him to return to her...and their unborn child.
1. Chapter 1: A Champion's Plight

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Darkness Within.' I recommend reading the stories since it is an incredible series and is very well done._  
  
______  
  
**The Return to Darkness  
Chapter 1:  
A Champion's Plight**  
  
______  
  
It has been two months since Tenchi awoke from the incredible 'dream' he had where he had seemingly lived over ten years in just a few hours. For a short while, he felt like a complete stranger in his own world, unsure if everything is real or not. He told no one of what he dreamt, but did have constant headaches for a few weeks for all the over thinking he did on whether he dreamt was just a dream, a premonition of some sort, or quite possibly something that actually did happen, but he ruled that one out. After a few thorough examinations from Washu for his constant headaches, one so being a little too 'thorough' for his likes, the little genius concluded that nothing is wrong with the young prince. All in all, it appears that he only experienced a frighteningly realistic dream.  
  
So now here he is, out in the carrot fields pulling the newest batch of carrots for Ryo-Ohki. He stops for a moment to wipe his brow. He looks up at the morning sky. It is a perfect day: sunny, warm, no clouds. A wistful look plays across his face for some unknown reason. 'I know you are up there somewhere,' a voice in the back of his mind begins, 'and I will be waiting for you to come back to me..._my_ Tokimi.'  
  
Tenchi suddenly shakes his head. "Whoa," he gasps out loud, "where did that come from?" He stays still for a few moments, trying to see if the voice will come back. It does not. The prince shrugs his shoulders and goes back to work. A familiar crunching noise distracts him. He turns towards his basket and finds Ryo-Ohki sitting inside, happily munching away on all the carrots he just picked. "Hey, what are you doing Ryo-Ohki?" he shouts.  
  
The cabbit looks up at him with her big golden eyes and meows pleadingly. His frown is instantly changed into a warm smile. "Oh alright, you can have one more."  
  
"Meow mya meow!" Ryo-Ohki gleefully replies as she grabs another carrot and hops out of the basket and makes her way back to the house.  
  
The prince shakes his head while chuckling. "She can be too much like Ryoko at times, especially when she's begging!"  
  
The usual swishing sounds of a certain space pirate teleporting in catches his ear. Suddenly, two slender arms wrap around his chest as Ryoko hugs him from behind. "Hey there my Tenchi," she seductively purrs into his ear.  
  
Shivers go down Tenchi's spine at her words. "Hello Ryoko. How are you today?"  
  
"Great!" she squeals happily. Ryoko floats around so now she is facing him. "Thanks again for the wonderful time last night. I had so much fun!"  
  
"I thought you would," he replies while going back to his work. "I'm glad that you and Ayeka have stopped fighting so much."  
  
The pirate scratches the back of her head lightly. "Well, now with you spending more time with the both of us, we decided to call a truce for now. I mean, a lot of our fights were over getting your attention."  
  
Tenchi pulls out another carrot and looks up at Ryoko with an amused smile. "Well blowing up half of the house everyday certainly did catch my attention!"  
  
The daughter of Washu playfully slaps him on the back of his head. "Watch it buddy! Well I need to take care of the laundry or Ayeka's gonna bite my head off. Later Tenchi." And with those words, she teleports away.  
  
The prince shakes his head once more before going back to pulling carrots. He stops for a moment to look up to the sky again. The mysterious voice in his head speaks up once more, 'Soon my dear wife, soon.'  
  
______  
  
Sometime later, Tenchi has finished with his harvesting and has placed the bundle of carrots into the food shed. He goes back into his house to find a sight that has become quite common in the house as of late: both Ryoko and Ayeka sitting on the couch in the living room having a quiet little chat with one another. Both girls look up to the front door when they hear Tenchi come in. In a flash, they are both standing right in front of him with warm smiles on their faces. "Hello Tenchi," they both chorus together. Ayeka decided to drop the 'Lord' title once he choose to start dating both her and Ryoko about a month ago.  
  
"Hey girls," the prince responds while taking off his shoes. "Do you know when dinner's gonna be ready?"  
  
Ayeka is about to respond when Sasami cuts in from the kitchen. "Dinner will be done in half an hour Tenchi."  
  
"Okay, thanks Sasami," he yells back. He then puts his shoes back on. "I guess I'll go wash up first in the onsen."  
  
The pirate takes a step forward. "Do you want any company?" she offers. Ayeka huffs lightly, but does not say anything.  
  
Tenchi scratches the back of his head. "I think I'll do fine on my own thanks." He turns around and heads back outside towards the floating onsen over the lake.  
  
Just as he leaves earshot, Washu pops up behind the two girls. She is typing away on her holo laptop furiously. "Hmm," she starts. "Something has been bugging me about Tenchi lately."  
  
"What Washu? You mean you're pissed that he's taking both me and Ayeka out and not you?" Both girls laugh loudly as the little genius' eyes narrow.  
  
"No, that's not it, though I am a little peeved that he hasn't at least tried anything with me. I mean, I am the most gorgeous of all you girls!" she replies while transforming into her adult form.  
  
Ryoko rolls her eyes. "Yeah, whatever _Mom_. But really, what are you talking about?"  
  
Washu begins to type away again on her laptop. "What I mean is when Tenchi came into my lab a few times complaining about his headaches, I ran several thorough examinations on him."  
  
"And how _thorough_ are you talking about Miss Washu?" Ayeka asks while narrowing her eyes threateningly.  
  
"I never went that far with him...yet," she replies with a devious smile. Before either woman can retort, she starts to talk again. "But what really interested me was something odd about his brain wave patterns. He has a certain memory bank, and a rather large one at that, that seems to be causing his mind to go under terrible stress, but each time I tried to delve into it, I was somehow restricted from entering and examining." She stops for a moment to look at the confused faces staring at her. The now not so little genius lets out an annoyed sigh before continuing. "What I'm saying is that something is bugging Tenchi and he's not telling us what. Even I couldn't find out with all my advanced technology!" she finishes while throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"But what could he be hiding Miss Washu?"  
  
"I have no idea, but I won't get a wink of sleep until I find out what it is!"  
  
______  
  
Tenchi is now taking a relaxing dip in the floating onsen. He lets out a relaxed sigh as the warm water starts to sooth his tired muscles. He had to sweep all the shrine steps, go through an extra vigorous training session with his grandfather, who said that he was becoming 'quite lax and sloppy', and pull several bushels of carrots in the carrot fields. "All in one action packed day!" Tenchi mutters with a small chuckle. He reaches over and picks up a small bottle of saké next to him. He has made this into a part of his regular schedule now to take regular soaks in the onsen with a little bit of saké to help to relax.  
  
He is about to take a sip when a thunderous noise distracts him. He looks up to the sky and sees a small dot come searing down towards him. He instantly recognizes what it is just before it crashes into the lake, causing a small tidal wave to come near his house. "Mihoshi's home," he sighs to himself.  
  
Tenchi takes a couple of sips and begins to feel very drowsy. Before he knows what is happening to him, he is fast asleep.  
  
______  
  
For a brief moment, Tenchi thinks that he is blind. He cannot see anything around him, there is only darkness. He looks down and smiles as he is able to see his own body, still wrapped in a towel from his dip in the onsen. "What's going on?" he asks himself aloud.  
  
Shapes begin to form all around him. They are dark gray clouds. Curious, Tenchi reaches out and touches one. He instantly regrets it when an amazing amount of pain flows through his entire being, but it is not physical pain, rather it is emotional. He feels intense loneliness in this cloud.  
  
He reaches out into another and feels the heartache of loosing a loved one. Another one: depression. Yet another one: pity on himself for letting go everything that was precious to him. Each cloud represents all the bad emotions he has felt before, but hasn't. Everything he is feeling from these empathetic clouds are emotions he went through in the 'dream' he had two months ago.  
  
A crackling sound followed by a loud rumble diverts his attention to one cloud in particular. Whereas all the previous clouds were silent and still, this one is teeming with activity. It moves along on an unfelt wind, absorbing all the other clouds into itself. Thunder and lightning pour out of it like rain, but the prince is not afraid. His curiosity is even more intense for this one particular cloud.  
  
He slowly, almost hesitantly reaches out and touches this empathetic cloud. He feels a surge of emotions. Those he felt from the other clouds are in here, but they are overshadowed by new appearances: anger for those who abandoned him, hatred for those who stand in his way and an undying thirst for vengeance to be sent out for all those who wronged him.  
  
Tenchi is so consumed by these emotions that he does not readily notice the other presence that has joined him. When a soft, gentle hand is placed on his shoulder, he quickly pulls away from the cloud, taken completely by surprise. He turns around to gaze upon the lovely face of Tokimi.  
  
She looks even more beautiful than he remembered. The soft milky skin, her luscious red lips, those intricate green stripes that adorn both of her cheeks, those amazing blue and purple eyes...everything...just...beautiful.  
  
As he gazes into her face, he feels everything come back to him, all of his previous memories of them together and the deep love they had for one another. He also notices something else is now different. The darkness all around him is quickly disappearing and is being replaced by light, incredible, warm light. In the blink of an eye, the prince is now sitting on Tokimi's bed in her grand bedroom. The goddess is practically glowing with happiness. There is also something...slightly different about her, but Tenchi can't spot it.  
  
Tokimi leans in and wraps her arms around him in a great hug. The prince happily returns it. "I have missed you so much," she whispers while looking into his soft brown eyes.  
  
"And I have missed you as well my precious wife." He leans in and they share a passionate kiss that lasts several minutes. After the kiss, they both back off and return to being in each other's arms. "This is a dream, isn't it?" he asks her.  
  
She lets go of him and looks back into his eyes. "Unfortunately yes it is, though I wish for it to never end."  
  
"I feel the same," he sighs. Tenchi gives his wife a suspicious look. "There is something that you aren't telling me."  
  
Tokimi fidgets slightly. "Well you see.what I am trying to do is..." she stops for a moment to shake her head. She looks directly into his eyes. "Tenchi, what I am trying to say is that I am..."  
  
______  
  
"Tenchi!"  
  
The aforementioned prince jumps up at his name being shouted. He looks around, only to find himself back in the floating onsen. Ryoko is floating above him with her hands on her hips. "You choose quite a time to doze off there buddy!" the pirate admonishes. "You'd better hurry up and finish or Sasami'll be upset that you're late for dinner." She turns around and teleports away.  
  
Tenchi sighs deeply and places a hand on his forehead. He gets out of the water and goes into the changing room so he can put his clothes on. While changing, Tenchi's mind lingers on his recent dream. The darkness, the empathetic clouds with all his bad feelings...then Tokimi, sweet beautiful Tokimi.  
  
The prince shakes his head lightly. "Where did that come from?" he asks himself out loud. He grabs his head in frustration. "What is going on with all these dreams? What do they mean? Why do keep having them?" When no answers come to his head, he sighs deeply and leaves the floating onsen so he can have dinner with his family.  
  
______  
  
Later that night, Tenchi is dozing off into a fitful slumber. He has constant nightmares about the supposed 'dream' that he had. Every so often though, he has different dreams, like the one he had in the onsen earlier. These are really not that bad and usually just involve himself and Tokimi, simply being with each other. Right now, he is having another one of those dreams.  
  
______  
  
The prince and his goddess wife are once again sitting on her bed as they have always been in these different 'dreams'. They are both holding hands and talking quietly, but the love is clearly seen in both of their eyes. "What were you going to tell me earlier my dear?" he asks her softly.  
  
Tokimi sighs lightly. "It is a subject that can wait until another time." Her smile suddenly becomes seductive as she removes her right hand and begins to draw small circles on his heart. "You know, it can get very lonely here with you not here and just D3 to keep me company."  
  
Tenchi's smile quickly matches the one on his lovely wife. "So what are you trying to tell me?" he teasingly asks her.  
  
The goddess reaches up and grabs his t-shirt collar and pulls him in close so their faces are merely centimeters from touching. "Make love to me Tenchi," she says in a commanding voice. Tokimi pulls him all the way in and they are quickly locked in a deep, passionate kiss. In a very short time, all their clothes are littering the floor as they both express their love for one another.  
  
______  
  
Some time later, Tenchi awakens. He is breathing very deeply and is covered in a layer of sweat. He sits up slowly while absentmindedly scratching the back of his head. "Wow," is all he manages to say. He stares straight forward and remains silent for a few more minutes.  
  
He soon gets out of his bad and walks out of his bedroom. 'I need a glass of water...and a cold shower,' the thinks along the way.  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile in another dimension, the Goddess of Justice, Tokimi, opens her eyes and lets out a very satisfied smile. "That went rather well!" she exclaims.  
  
Her eternally loyal servant D3 appears just below her. "What are your plans for bringing back young Masaki into your hands my Lady?"  
  
"I have one small plan, but it is incomplete at the moment. That and I am unsure as to whether or not it could work properly. At the moment, I need to take my time and go slowly. Moving too hastily will alert my presence to either Washu or Tsunami or quite possibly both of them. Also, doing so would most likely confuse Tenchi in his current position. I would be no better than those who he lives with: forcing him into something he is not ready for."  
  
"I see your dilemma."  
  
"Yes," Tokimi sighs with a heavy heart. "Though tomorrow the first part of my plans will come into fruition. Hopefully it will work out for the better."  
  
"I wish you the best of luck Lady Tokimi."  
  
The goddess smiles warmly at the demi god. "Thank you D3."  
  
______  
  
"Summer school?" Ryoko asks with a frown. "Why are you doing that? I thought you got all good grades at your school this year."  
  
"I did, but I'm taking an over the summer art class. I want to improve my skills and the class will help me. That and it will look good on college transcripts."  
  
"That's a pretty good idea Tenchi," Washu comments between bites of her food. "So you're planning on getting into architecture?"  
  
The prince nods his head. "Yeah. I've always been good at drawing and I'd like to follow in Dad's footsteps."  
  
"And does he know about your decision?" Katsuhito asks just before taking a sip of his green tea.  
  
"Yes he does. He's the one that recommended that I take the summer art course and then in my senior year take a more advanced art class."  
  
Ayeka smiles warmly at him. "I do hope that everything works out well for you Tenchi."  
  
"Thanks Ayeka."  
  
Washu finishes her breakfast and happily pats her stomach. "Ah, delicious as always. Well I'll be back in my lab if anybody needs me." She stands up and heads for her lab door.  
  
Sasami finally decides to speak up. "So Tenchi, when do you start going to your art class?"  
  
"Well today's the first day," he admits while scratching the back of his head, "but its an afternoon class so I have the whole morning to myself."  
  
"That is very good," Katsuhito comments while standing up, "since now you can still have your morning training sessions."  
  
"Grandpa..." the prince moans.  
  
______  
  
Later that afternoon, Tenchi is in his school uniform and is sitting through his first summer art class. Right now the instructor is going through the simple basics: lines and geometric shapes. Unlike almost every other class, this one has five long bench tables that go along most of the length of the classroom instead of desks and chairs. It seems odd to have an art class in this classroom, but their actual art room is being expanded during the summer break so this room will have to suffice.  
  
Tenchi knows all about those things so he allows his mind to wander. He begins to think about the last year of his life. In just a very short period of time, he has gone into space several times, had his old high school blow up, Had his house moved by his grandfather's shrine, has nearly died on numerous occasions, realized that he is a prince of the most powerful planet in the universe, has had his house also blow up on numerous occasions, has become the most powerful human in the universe and has five intergalactic women and one cabbit move into his house. He chuckles at those things. 'Yep,' he thinks to himself, 'my life can't get any stranger.'  
  
Just at that moment, the door to the class opens and a beautiful young women walks in. A collective gasp comes from everyone in the class, except for Tenchi whose mind is still elsewhere. The young woman walks up to the instructor and shows him a sheet of paper. He looks at it and nods slightly. He coughs and speaks up, "Well it appears that we have another student. She just transferred here from Tokyo. Um…what is your name miss?"  
  
It is now that Tenchi's mind comes back to the present. He lazily looks over at the new student and freezes as he captures in all her features: fair, milky skin, deep red lips, short shoulder length light brown hair, incredibly beautiful and, most important of all, blue and purple eyes. 'It can't be…' his mind whispers.  
  
The young woman smiles warmly at the entire class, pausing a moment to look directly at Tenchi, who is still gaping at her. "Greetings, my name is Tokimi."

  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Well this is the beginning of my new series. I plan to have it start off kinda slow and then progress onward in later chapters.  
  
For those of you who haven't read the predecessor of this series, 'The Darkness Within,' I recommend that you should if not for your own personal enjoyment but also for some background information on things that will happen throughout this series. -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	2. Chapter 2: A Reunion of Hearts

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Darkness Within.' I recommend reading the stories since it is an incredible series and is very well done._  
  
______  
  
**The Return to Darkness  
Chapter 2:  
A ****Reunion**** of Hearts**  
  
______  
  
"Tokimi..." Tenchi whispers aloud with a mixture of shock and awe in his voice. Aside from the shorter hair and the absence of the green stripes on her neck and cheeks, this beautiful young woman in front of him is the spitting image of Tokimi..._his_ Tokimi. She even said her name is Tokimi! 'What's going on here?' his mind screams in confusion.  
  
The young woman moves around the classroom and takes an empty spot…right next to Tenchi. As she sits down, the instructor goes back to his lesson. Tokimi looks over to Tenchi, who is feeling quite confused and nervous at the moment, and smiles warmly at him. The prince suddenly has an intense feeling of euphoria flow through his body. Everything that has been worrying him as of late now feels like they have happened to someone else. 'I cannot describe to you how incredibly happy I am,' a soft, sweet voice rings inside of his head. 'I feared that I would never get the change to see you for real ever again.'  
  
Surprised, Tenchi locks his gaze back onto the beautiful young woman sitting next to him. She nods lightly. 'Yes, it is me. I am speaking to you telepathically so you can simply think what you wish to speak.'  
  
'What is going on here?' his mind once more asks, only this time it is directed towards Tokimi and there is the slightest hint of desperation in his voice.  
  
The goddess scoots a little closer to her husband. 'Do not worry my dear Tenchi, I will explain everything to you soon, but right now I think your schooling needs more attention. After this is finished, let us take a walk and I will make everything clear.'  
  
Tenchi mentally shrugs lightly. 'Um...okay...I...I guess.' He redirects his attention back to the instructor, who is still going on about the basics of art. His mind wanders once more, only this time it focuses on his precious Tokimi and her unmatched beauty, her sweet, soothing voice, her caring and devotion and the way she always made him feel as if he was the luckiest man in the universe, which he definitely was. Subconsciously, the prince reaches over with his left hand and grasps her right hand. The young woman looks mildly surprised, but intertwines her fingers with his all the same. They remain that way for the rest of the lesson.  
  
______  
  
Afterwards, Tenchi and Tokimi are walking down the street, both still wearing their school uniforms. This day is just like yesterday, warm and sunny, but now with a few small clouds littering the sky. The prince decides to ask once more, "So please tell me what exactly is going on."  
  
Tokimi sighs deeply and stops walking. "Are you sure you wish to know the truth?"  
  
"Yes I do," Tenchi starts while stepping closer. "I have been so confused lately. All I want to know is what's going on."  
  
The young woman lowers her magnificent head. "That _dream_ that you experienced about two months ago...all of it was true. Everything, all true."  
  
The prince takes a step back. "What? But...but how? I...I mean, how come everything is back to how it was before I choose Ryoko?" he stammers out.  
  
"Just as you were taking your life, I used every once of power and emotions inside of me to save you. Unfortunately the only safe way was to reverse time back a certain distance. I am unsure as to how I had managed to do so, but I do believe that my powers combined with Tsunami's were able to accomplish that task."  
  
Tenchi just stares at her in shock. "But...I killed my family. I did it...and I _enjoyed_ it."  
  
The goddess looks deep into his eyes. "What you did was get revenge for what they did to you. They were your family and you loved and cared for all of them very deeply, but do you truly think that they felt the same for you? They left you so readily without any concern for how you felt. How can you call that love?" she asks while gently placing a hand on the side of his face and caressing his cheek lovingly. "I, on the other hand, watched over you for the longest of times. I wanted nothing more than to help you in your darkest times, but I could not since Tsunami had unrightfully claimed you as her Champion."  
  
"What do you mean 'unrightfully'?"  
  
"You were always destined to be my Champion, my Knight, my love," she starts just before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on his lips. "Tsunami was closer to you when the moment came for you to gain your true powers and destiny, so she claimed you as hers, but I never ceased to watch over you. I protected you from yourself when you attempted to take your own life."  
  
"That was you!?" he shouts louder than he meant to, causing several people passing by to give him strange looks.  
  
"Yes," she chuckles, "that was my hand that kept you alive." She bites her lower lip and gives him a concerned look. "I placed a memory block on you that prevents you from relieving everything that happened to its fullest. Only in your dreams can you right now fully feel and see what happened. That is what has been giving you your headaches I am sorry to say. If you so desire, I can fully remove the block on your memory. Take heed though, since some of your old hateful and vengeful feelings may still be present, even though you fulfilled your revenge on your family."  
  
Tenchi blinks several times. 'Is this what I want?' he asks himself. He looks into Tokimi's amazing blue and purple eyes and the unconditional love that is directed towards him. He knows what he wants to do, what he must do. "Do it," he says aloud in a firm voice.  
  
Tokimi raised her right hand and places two fingers on his forehead. Instantly, Tenchi feels everything flow through him. All the memories of the decade that he experienced, all the thoughts, emotions and experiences are all back. He also feels his incredible power course through him once more. He looks questioningly to his beautiful wife.  
  
She seems to have read his mind. "All of your powers were lying dormant inside of you. Now that the memory block is off, you can access your five Lighthawk Wings. I have also made it to where they will still remain hidden from the prying eyes of Tsunami and the annoying gadgetry of Washu."  
  
The prince pulls her in close, the intense love also shining in his eyes. "You have always been, and always will be the guiding light in my life," he begins, his voice now sounding more assertive and confident. "I can never thank you enough for what you have done for me...my precious wife." He leans in and gives her a deep, passionate kiss, which the goddess gladly returns.  
  
After several moments, they release one another form the kiss, though Tokimi remains in Tenchi's strong embrace. "So now that you know everything, what will you do?" she asks.  
  
"I...I don't know," he truthfully answers.  
  
Tokimi tightens her grip on him. "They have left you once before, and they will do so again. You need to do something different to change what happens. I cannot bear to see you go through the heartache and misery you had gone through before." Unshed tears begin to form in her incredible eyes.  
  
Tenchi pats her head lightly and begins to talk soothingly into her ear, "I think I will just try to go with it one day at a time. I'm not going to make the same mistakes that I made before. I know now that Ryoko and I were never meant to be, it is you and I that were destined to be." His wife smiles warmly just before snuggling comfortably into his chest. "I'm not too sure how everyone will react to you, especially when they find out that we're together."  
  
The goddess removes herself from his grasp and looks intently at him. "Perhaps we can keep this hidden from the others for the time being until you have fully adjusted to everything."  
  
"I...guess we can try that, but what about you? Where will you stay?"  
  
"I will remain in my dimension. I will visit as often as I can and, of course, I will be making routine visits into your dreams," she finishes while drawing circles on his chest like she did on their last dream encounter.  
  
Tenchi smiles widely. "I'd like that." The couple shares another kiss and walk hand in hand towards the bus station. They make it there just in time as the bus pulls up.  
  
Tokimi pulls her husband in close. "I will visit you later tonight. Until then..." she finishes while kissing him fiercely. While kissing, she places something in his right hand. When they both pull away, Tenchi opens his hand, revealing his wedding ring and a handsome silver necklace. He looks quizzically at her.  
  
"Wear it around your neck with the ring. That way, our relationship will remain a secret from your family while a part of me stays close to your heart." Tokimi leans in and wraps her arms around him once more in a warm hug. She lets him go and watches on as he gets on the bus and sits down on a window seat that is facing her.  
  
Tenchi smiles sadly at her and mouths, 'Goodbye my love,' as the bus begins to drive away. When Tokimi is out of sight, the prince slouches in his seat, beginning to feel depressed. "I miss her already," her mutters. He suddenly looks up, an evil glint in his eyes. "It's all their fault. If they weren't around I could just bring her home and live happily. They always do this to me." He quickly stops and shakes his head quickly. 'She was right, part of my old vengeance is still in me,' he thinks worriedly to himself.  
  
______  
  
Just as the bus carrying her dear husband leaves her line of sight, Tokimi twirls around in a fast circle, a tremendous feeling of joy coursing through her entire being. "He still wants me!" she happily shouts.  
  
"I want you too baby," a gruff voice says behind her.  
  
The goddess turns around and sees three large, rather ragged looking men standing before her. She narrows her eyes in suspicion. "What is it that you want?" she asks in a firm voice.  
  
"You heard me sweetheart," the man in the middle starts while slicking back his greasy black hair, "I want you." He takes a step forward and reaches out for her, but she quickly backs off.  
  
"It would be quite wise for you three to leave my presence now," she says in a commanding voice.  
  
The three men take one look at each other and then burst out laughing. The man in the middle is the first to regain his composure. "Sorry honey but none of us are leaving til we get whet we want and we all want you." The other two nod their heads and smile evilly at the young woman before them.  
  
Tokimi huffs lightly and turns her head to the side. "I am already spoken for. I have no desires to be with you unworthy little men."  
  
The greasy haired man growls lightly. "Like you have a decision in this. Besides, we can show you what real men are like, not like that wimpy little twerp you were just talking to."  
  
That instantly gets her attention. She snaps her head towards the three men and narrows her eyes until they are just barely tiny slits. "What did you just say?" she asks dangerously.  
  
"You heard me. I've got more manliness in my pinkie toe than that scrawny pathetic puss boy has in his entire body!" The two other men chuckle amusedly. They stop and stare in utter shock as Tokimi begins to radiate immense power. A dark aura surrounds her entire being and her eyes glow menacingly.  
  
"One thing I will never tolerate," she hisses, "is someone who speaks badly about MY TENCHI!" Without warning, she charges the three men who only scream out in fear.  
  
______  
  
After beating all three men senseless, she choose to pity them and not kill them, Tokimi dusts her hands off and smiles lightly. She looks at the heap of unconscious men in front of her and 'tsks' in annoyance. "If they had simply left me alone they would not have had to suffer, but they foolishly attempted to try something with me. And on top of that they insulted my dear sweet Tenchi. Simple-minded humans." She is surrounded with a brilliant white light and then appears back in her dimension back in her usual goddess garb.  
  
A giant red jewel appears below her, which is soon followed by the demi god D3. "I assume that everything went well?"  
  
"Even better than expected!" she squeals happily. Tokimi coughs lightly then regains her composure. "Tenchi is now fully aware of everything that previously happened to him. He also has full access to the powers bestowed to him. More so, he has come back to me!" she finishes with a smile  
  
"But what of his family? What will the young Lord do with them now?"  
  
The goddess frowns. "That remains to be seen."  
  
______  
  
A strange sense of foreboding slowly fills inside of Tenchi as he walks up the steps from the bus stop to his house. It slowly increases with each step he takes. He is pretty sure that it is his old 'personality' that is making him feel this way. Suddenly, his house comes into view far in the distance and a rather large knot forms in his stomach.  
  
"They are all alive. They are all okay. They haven't done anything to hurt me. I'm not going to hurt them." he starts to mutter under his breath. It works slightly as he feels the knot loosen. He sighs deeply and resumes walking towards his home.  
  
The all too familiar sounds of a certain space pirate teleporting in nearby cause him to stop walking and brace for impact. Ryoko appears behind him her favorite blue and yellow striped dress with the tail belt attached. She wraps her arms around his neck and spins around him in a full circle. "Tenchi!" she squeals, "how was school?"  
  
The prince's mood darkens when he thinks about the things he did to her, or will do in the future. He shakes those thoughts out and manages to force out a smile. "It was alright Ryoko. The instructor mainly taught us about basic shapes and such. There wasn't much to really learn about yet."  
  
"Well I'm just glad that you're back," she replies while giving him a quick hug. She lets go and floats a few feet above the ground right next to him. "You were out a little bit longer than you said you were supposed to." Ryoko raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Oh, I just met up with an old friend and we caught up a bit after class was over," Tenchi quickly responds.  
  
"Oh. Okay then." She gives him a small smile. "Do you want me to keep you company for the rest of the walk home?"  
  
He shrugs lightly. "I guess so," he replies, his mood starting to improve. "I mean it does get kinda lonely walking all this way by myself."  
  
"Oh your poor thing," she coos at him. Tenchi and Ryoko share a brief chuckle. The pirate suddenly vanishes and reappears with her arms wrapped around the prince. "Tenchi," she purrs seductively into his left ear, "if you ever get lonely at night when you're in your bed, just call out to me. I'll be happy to keep you company." Her hands begin to roam around his chest and slowly work their way downwards.  
  
Tenchi quickly stops her descent. "Thanks Ryoko, but I'm pretty sure I'll be fine by myself," he replies with a flat voice. He then continues to walk home, leaving a very confused space pirate floating behind him.  
  
Ryoko scratches the top of her head while watching her love interest walk off. "That was strange," she mutters under her breath. The pirate teleports into the Masaki house and walks into Washu's lab. She is in the usual area with the trees and calm looks towards it.  
  
The crab noisemaker and her link with her daughter alerts the little genius that she has just entered her lab. She stops typing away on her holo laptop and swivels around on her floating cushion to face her. "So what do you want my little Ryoko?"  
  
"First off, stop calling me that!" Ryoko hisses at her mother. "Second, Tenchi just acted kinda weird to me a little bit ago."  
  
"Really?" she asks, now completely interested in what her daughter has to say. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, he was walking home and I came up to him and we talked a bit. Then I...well..."  
  
"You glomped onto him and began to flirt with him," Washu finishes.  
  
"Yeah," she admits while scratching the back of her head. "But this time...well you know how he usually turns all red and begins to sputter out words?"  
  
"Yes I know," the genius chuckles, remembering the time she first showed Tenchi her real form and said that she'd like to have a child with him. "He can be so cute when he gets all hot and flustered like that!"  
  
"That's just it!" Ryoko shouts. "He didn't do any of that! He just calmly took my hands off of him and said that he doesn't want to do anything!"  
  
Washu scratches her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm...now that's interesting." She turns back to her holo laptop and starts typing away furiously. "There are a few possibilities as to why he reacted like that, but I can't be totally sure if it's any of them until I can watch over him and monitor his behavior a bit."  
  
"Okay, so what could be going on with him?"  
  
"Maybe he finally choose and its not you," she answers flatly.  
  
"Hell no," the pirate spits out while punching a fist into her palm. "Tenchi's just started to open up and start to go out a bit with me. There's no way I'm giving him up without a fight!" Energy begins to spark out of her.  
  
Washu waves her hands around desperately trying to calm her daughter down. "Wait! Stop! I just said that that is a possibility, not what is actually happening! It is also quite doubtful since he spends most of his time here!"  
  
"...If it's Ayeka..." Ryoko snorts out just before forming an energy sword and slicing a few trees into pieces.  
  
"CALM DOWN!" the eccentric scientist shouts. Her daughter dissipates her sword and floats cross legged in mid air, her tail twitching behind her in an angry fashion. "Okay," Washu sighs, "like I was trying to say before you mutilated my trees, has Tenchi been spending any more time with Ayeka than he has with you?"  
  
"No," she quickly replies, her head turned to the side.  
  
"Then maybe it's not that. Maybe, just maybe, our little Tenchi is starting to grow up."  
  
Ryoko lands on the floor and walks up to her mother. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Tenchi is practically an adult now. Did you always expect him to get all embarrassed when you offer him sex?" The pirate opens her mouth to answer, but closes it hastily, a light blush coming to her face. Washu chuckles lightly at her daughter. "I thought so. My guess right now is that Tenchi is finally maturing. You've spent the last year or so constantly wrapping your arms around him and saying dirty little things to him. It looks like he's now getting used to it. Took him long enough," she finishes with another chuckle.  
  
"Okay, so he's starting to grow up. What does that mean for me?"  
  
"You, my little Ryoko, need to play your cards straight. He's already taking both you and Ayeka out on dates to get closer to you two, but I think that he just might be getting interested in some of the things you've been offering him all the time."  
  
"But why didn't he accept my offer earlier?" the pirate whines.  
  
"Give it a little time," Washu calmly states. "When you're around him, act a little more reserved, don't flirt as much. If you're not shoving it in his face as much, he'll actually become more interested in it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. I'm not just the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe, but I'm also a Master of Seduction!" she finishes while standing proudly before her daughter.  
  
"If you're such a 'Master,' then why haven't you been able to get Tenchi?" she laughs loudly.  
  
"Watch it Ryoko," Washu warns. "I've only been playing around with him. If I really apply myself, I'll have my cute little guinea pig giving me all the samples I need, plus he'll happily want to have a child with me, and then some!" She stops as Ryoko raises an energy sword to her throat.  
  
"Now it's you who should watch it. Tenchi's mine and mine alone. I've waited for a very long time to be with him and I'm not letting anybody take him away from me. I'm letting him date Ayeka too because I really don't feel like her becoming an even bigger royal bitch around me."  
  
"Alright, alright," the little genius sighs. A small beep from her holo laptop diverts her attention. "Tenchi's just walked inside the house," she says lightly to Ryoko.  
  
The pirate's mood instantly changes. A large smile spreads across her face. "Well that's my cue then." She teleports out of the lab.  
  
Washu pushes a button on her laptop and the screen changes to a hidden camera showing the front door, where Tenchi has just walked in. "I'm home!" he shouts.  
  
Ryoko suddenly appears next to him. She scratches the back of her head nervously. "Hey Tenchi, sorry for leaving you on your way home, but I...uh...I remembered that Washu wanted to run a few quick tests on my powers."  
  
"Good one," the self-proclaimed 'Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe' mutters. "There's still hope yet for her."  
  
______  
  
"I think not Washu," Tokimi proudly states in her dimension. "In fact, nothing is going along as you planned. Tenchi is my husband and very soon now you and everyone else will know that he is mine!"

  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: I'm sorry I took so long to make this Chapter but I've been having difficulties on where the story should go. With 'The Darkness Within' I had almost everything readily planned out before I even started to write it. I'm sorta out on a whim with this series but I will try as hard as I can to make this series rival, possibly even surpass the original. Thanks for bearing with me. -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	3. Chapter 3: For the Love of a Goddess

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Darkness Within.' I recommend reading the stories since it is an incredible series and is very well done._  
  
______  
  
**The Return to Darkness  
Chapter 3:  
For the Love of a Goddess**  
  
______  
  
Everything seems to be normal, but the former villainous space pirate Ryoko knows that something is amiss. It is a sort of mixture of things, one most notably being Tenchi's sudden maturation, not that she's complaining about him now being more interested in sex. Another thing is that she has the constant nagging feeling that she's being watched, but not by her mother, who she knows has tons of hidden cameras all over the place, but from someone...different. The pirate feels her neck hairs prick up as she feels a pair of unseen eyes gaze at her. She shudders uncomfortably under the extreme emotions the mysterious eyes are placing on her. Whoever is 'looking' at her doesn't seem to be very pleased.  
  
Suddenly, Ryoko is surrounded by darkness. A strange mist forms all around her. Her senses alert her to someone's presence very close by. The pirate turns around and sees a figure covered in shadows. It makes no moves towards her; it just stands there gazing at her. "Who are you?" Ryoko shouts. "What do you want?"  
  
The mystery person still makes no movements. The pirate quickly gets frustrated and flies towards the shadowy figure. To her surprise, the person still stays in the shadows and, therefore, remains unseen even as she gets closer. She stops just a few feet from the person and stares blankly at whoever it is. The figure's eyes begin to glow brilliantly and Ryoko is forced to cover her eyes at how intense the eyes are. A voice hisses out, "You are not worthy..." just before the pirate wakes up.  
  
______  
  
Ryoko quickly sits up and takes in her surroundings. She sitting on the roof of the Masaki home.her home. The sun is just starting to set far off in the horizon. It is about dinnertime. The pirate shakes her head lightly. "That was a weird dream," she mutters to herself. "That person said 'I'm not worthy.' What the hell did they mean?"  
  
"Hey Ryoko," Mihoshi's perpetually cheerful voice calls from below, "Sasami wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there," Ryoko responds. She teleports down into the dining area where almost everyone else is already seated. She takes her usual spot next to Tenchi and begins to put food down on her plate. She takes a bite and looks over to Tenchi, who is quietly eating his food.  
  
Suddenly, the voice in her dreams speaks to her once more, 'You are not _worthy_...' it hisses again in her head.  
  
'I am not worthy of what?' she mentally yells. She waits a few moments and after getting no response, she sighs inwardly and continues on with dinner.  
  
Dinner goes by with no problems. Nobuyuki comes walking in about halfway through dinner since it is Friday and he spends his weekends at home rather than his small apartment in the city. He takes his spot at the head of the table and fills his plate with some food and begins to eat.  
  
After dinner is finished, everybody gets up and takes their dishes into the kitchen. Ryoko puts her plate into the sink and teleports outside onto the roof again to think a bit. She pulls out a large bottle of saké from nowhere and takes a small sip. She sighs and gazes up at the now dark sky with the moon and the stars shining brilliantly. "What a day," she mutters to herself.  
  
Just then, the mysterious voice speaks up again, "You are not worthy..."  
  
______  
  
Tenchi walks into the living room. Mihoshi is there, sitting on the large blue couch and flipping through the channels on the television with the remote control. The prince plops himself down next to her. "Is there anything good on?" he asks the blonde GP.  
  
She shakes her head lightly. "Nope Tenchi, just a bunch of reality shows or singing contests."  
  
"But I though you liked those."  
  
"I did, but they got kinda boring," Mihoshi replies while sighing lightly.  
  
Tenchi watches her as she slumps down a bit on the couch. "You know Mihoshi," he begins while shifting his weight to the side, "we never really talk to each other do we?"  
  
The blonde turns her head and looks at Tenchi, her bright blue eyes shining with pure innocence. "I...don't think so Tenchi, I mean we do talk from time to time but it's about little things, nothing really important and we don't talk a lot I mean because you're always busy with school and I have do go out and patrol and such, because is that what you want to talk about?"  
  
It takes the prince a few moments for his mind to register everything Mihoshi babbled out. He smiles lightly at her. "Yes...sort of. What I'm saying is that we never really get to sit down and talk to each other and get to know each other better."  
  
The GP officer quickly covers her face with her hands to hide the blush that has come forth. "Oh Tenchi," she giggles, "I've been waiting so long for you to say that to me. I mean you're always so nice and kind to me, but Ryoko and Ayeka are always around you so I never thought that you'd really notice me and I knew about our destiny together and..." she shakes her head and giggles loudly, "...oh I'm so embarrassed!"  
  
Obviously she misinterpreted what he was saying to her. The prince chuckles lightly. "That's not exactly what I was saying, but anyway, how's it like being a Galaxy Police officer?"  
  
"Oh!" she replies, looking surprised, "okay then! Well, I really like being an officer of the Galaxy Police. It can be very dangerous at times, but I feel so good when I capture and turn in a wanted criminal. I also have Yukinojo and he's a great ship and very fast too! With him around, it's easier for me to do some of the things that I sometimes forget about. One of the best things though is that I'm now closer to my grandpa. Did I ever tell you that he's the grand marshal of the Galaxy Police?"  
  
Tenchi looks mildly surprised. "No, you never did. Was he the one who wanted you to become a Galaxy Police officer?"  
  
"Oh no," Mihoshi replies. "Actually he really wanted me to not join up, but it was something I wanted to do ever since I was a little girl. He made it really tough for me, like having me take a lot of tests and exams and have a lot of really mean and harsh instructors watch over me, but I was able to pass everything and become a Galaxy Police officer."  
  
The prince places a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Well I'm glad that you were able to do all of that Mihoshi. I for one have always enjoyed having you around here. You're always such a kind hearted and cheerful person. You always lighten up any room you're in."  
  
Mihoshi gazes shyly into Tenchi's deep brown eyes, a light flush still adorning her face. "T...thank you Tenchi," she mutters while pressing her two index fingers together. "I really like being here too."  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Ayeka is peeking in the living room, spying on Tenchi and Mihoshi's conversation. Her eyes narrow as Tenchi places a hand on the GP's shoulder and says very nice things to her. 'Why is L...Tenchi being so nice to her all of a sudden?' she thinks quizzically. 'He had better not be becoming interested in her because if he is...' her thoughts are interrupted by Sasami tapping her on her shoulder.  
  
"Ayeka, I thought you said you were going to help me with the dishes!" the younger princess complains, putting on a fake pout.  
  
The crown princess giggles at her younger sister's action. She is always able to get anybody to do what she wants when she starts her 'pouty face.' She shakes her head at the old memories. "Alright Sasami, I am sorry for slacking off in helping you." She walks over to the sink and pats Sasami on the head. "You know that I can never say no to that face."  
  
"I know Ayeka, that's why I always use it on you." She begins to giggle as her sister frowns lightly at her. "By the way, what were you looking at in the living room?"  
  
Ayeka nearly drops the plate she is washing. "Oh...it was nothing. I just noticed Lord Tenchi speaking with Mihoshi, that is all."  
  
"But why did you look so worried?" Sasami asks, her voice sounding different, more mature.  
  
Ayeka pays this no notice as she responds, "I...well I was just concerned that perhaps he might become more interested in Mihoshi and less so in me. I fear that he is becoming bored with me and may try to move on to someone else."  
  
"Don't say that Ayeka!" the young princess shouts, her voice returning to normal. "Tenchi could never be bored with you! He's just being friendly, like he always is."  
  
The elder sister sighs deeply and closes her eyes. A small chuckle escapes her. "You are right Sasami. I should not let fearful thinking take over me like that. I apologize for making you worry. Thank you for clearing my mind." She places the dish she was drying down, turns around and walks out of the kitchen.  
  
Sasami places both of her hands on her hips and gets back into her pouty face. "Ayeka!" she shouts, "what about the rest of the dishes!?"  
  
______  
  
Later that night, everyone has just gone down for the night. Ryoko, not feeling particularly tired, is still lying on the roof, taking sips here and there of the saké bottle next to her. Her mind wanders around everything that has happened around her for the last two months. 'Come to think of it,' she thinks, 'he came up here and drank a bit with me about two months ago. Just a few weeks later, he started going out with me and Ayeka.' She smiles in remembrance. 'I felt like I was in a dream when he asked me out. I did get a little pissed when he also asked out Ayeka, but you can't always win,' she finishes with a chuckle.  
  
A slight breeze blows by, letting her cyan locks fly gracefully to the side. She begins to think heavily again, this time on her most recent chat with her 'mother' about Tenchi's apparent maturation. She suddenly sits up, an all too common lustful smile spreading over her lips. She sinks through the roof and floats down until she is directly over Tenchi's bed. She covers her mouth to stop the giggle that is screaming to come out.  
  
The pirate slowly floats down next to his bed and leans in close to his head. 'If Tenchi's more interested in sex,' she thinks, 'then I think a little wet dream starring just the two of us will help guide him towards me!'  
  
Ryoko leans in even more until her lips are mere centimeters from his ear. She is just about to purr a few suggestive things to him when he moans slightly and his entire body tenses for a moment. The pirate leans back in surprise. Tenchi moans again and his breathing increases. Ryoko's smile becomes very wide. 'He's already having a naughty dream!' she thinks in surprise. 'Washu was right!' She leans back in. 'I'd better make sure that I'm the one he's dreaming about.'  
  
______  
  
Tenchi just entered his lovely wife's temple in his dreams a few minutes ago. The couple decided to forego the casual chat and get right down to their lovemaking. Right now, Tenchi is planting kisses along Tokimi's neck and jaw line, eliciting an occasional giggle or moan from the goddess.  
  
Tokimi's arms are wrapped around her dear husband and are rubbing his bare back. She begins to smile as she feels his kisses slowly lower themselves. Suddenly, something strange happens. For a brief moment, time and space shifted itself and Tenchi and Tokimi are now lying in Tenchi's bed on earth, instead of Tokimi's in her dimension. They then shift back.  
  
The couple halts their progress and look around, both thoroughly confused. "What just happened?" Tenchi asks.  
  
"I...I do not know," Tokimi responds. "It felt as if space and time itself shifted, but this is a dream and that is unable to occur. Unless…" she frowns as a thought comes to her.  
  
"What is it?" the prince inquires while wrapping his arms around his wife's perfect slim form. His eyes go wide as everything changes again. He is back in his bed, but instead of Tokimi sitting next to him, it is Ryoko and she is lying under him with a very sultry smile. "Tenchi," she purrs, "keep going. This feels so good."  
  
Tenchi jumps back in surprise, but just as he was doing so, time and space shifts back and he falls off of Tokimi's bed and lands on the floor. "Tenchi!" the goddess shouts out as her husband slams onto the floor. She is instantly down next to him, helping him to stand up. "Are you alright? Are you hurt in any way?"  
  
"I...I'm fine," the prince responds while rubbing the back of his head. "What's going on? For a few seconds there, I was back in my room and Ryoko was with me."  
  
"Ryoko!?" the Goddess of justice hisses, her eyes flashing dangerously. "This is just as I feared. She must be speaking to you right now while you sleep, no doubt trying to get you to think of her. Unfortunately, your mind cannot be at two places at the same time so it is jumping back and forth between the two. If we do not do something about this..." she is cut off as everything changes again.  
  
Now Ryoko is on top of Tenchi and she is rocking back and forth and is panting very heavily. "Oh...Ten...chiiii..." she moans through gritted teeth.  
  
Everything reverts back once more before Tokimi's Champion and husband has a chance to respond. He grabs his head tightly. "Make it stop!" he shouts. "Make HER stop!"  
  
The goddess places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Yes, your mind could be injured if she does not stop with what she is doing. The only way to get her to stop though is for you to wake up, but you are unable to will yourself to do so at the current moment."  
  
"Can you?" he asks, a slight hint of desperation in his voice.  
  
Tokimi pulls him in and kisses him tenderly on the lips. "Of course I can."  
  
Tenchi wraps his arms around his loving wife. "How about we go and do something after school tomorrow? You know, like a movie or something."  
  
"Alright," she replies while drawing tiny circles over his heart, "it is a date. And if you play your cards straight, you just might get a little extra!" she finishes, her beautiful eyes glittering with mischief.  
  
"I hope so," he replies with a chuckle. His eyes go wide as time and space shift again. He is still under Ryoko, but now she is bouncing up and down quickly, screaming his name out. Just as quickly as he shifted to this dream, he shifts right back to his love. He grabs her shoulders. "Please do it now. I don't think I can take too much more of this."  
  
"Okay darling. I will see you tomorrow at school." Tokimi places two fingers on the prince's forehead and the five black triangles glow momentarily as Tenchi leaves the world of dreams.  
  
______  
  
Tenchi slowly opens his eyes. He immediately notices that it is still dark outside. He also feels warm breath in his ear and a very sultry voice whispering suggestive things into it. It takes his mind a few seconds to recognize the owner of the voice. When it does, he literally flies out of his bed in surprise. "Ryoko!" he shouts, his breathing quick and deep. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
The pirate is about to respond, but she cocks an eyebrow as her eyes travel downward. A very sultry smile appears on her lips, showing her fangs. Tenchi is about to ask why she isn't answering him when he realizes something and hurriedly gets back into his bed, covering himself with the covers for obvious reasons.  
  
He is about to ask her again, when a thunder of footsteps is heard right outside his door. It slides open and Ayeka comes running in. "Tenchi!" she shrieks, "Are you alright? I heard you shouting and..." she trails off as she notices Ryoko in the room as well. The princess puts her hands on her hips and stares pointedly at the pirate. "I should have known. Just what exactly did you do this time Ryoko?"  
  
"Nothing Ayeka," she responds while shrugging her shoulders. "I was just talking to Tenchi a bit while he was sleeping."  
  
The princess sighs deeply. "I thought you said that you would not bother Lo...I mean Tenchi like you used to anymore."  
  
"Sorry," Ryoko apologizes with a guilty smile. "I guess I let the saké get the better of me."  
  
Ayeka crosses her arms and closes her eyes. "It is alright Ryoko, just do not let it happen again." She turns around and walks out of Tenchi's room, closing the door on her way back to her and Sasami's room.  
  
The pirate begins to float in the air as she turns towards Tenchi, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "I...I'm really sorry Tenchi. Please don't be mad at me."  
  
'You spoiled my special time with my wife demon!' a strange, deep voice screams in his head. The prince quickly shakes those thoughts away. "I'm not mad at you Ryoko," he replies with a small smile. It then turns into a frown. "Just...don't do that anymore, okay?"  
  
"Sure Tenchi. Um...goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Ryoko." The pirate smiles and teleports out of his room, probably to the roof to finish off her saké. Tenchi sighs and lies down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 'Well, at least those two didn't get into a fight,' he thinks lightly. 'I'm really proud of the way they decided to make a cease-fire with each other. I'm sure that everyone else, including the house and everything nearby is glad of that too,' he adds with a small chuckle.  
  
Tenchi closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep, despite everything that has happened to him this night. He begins to think about his lovely wife. 'Her luscious lips, her fair, soft skin, her beautiful amber eyes...wait a minute!' his mind screams while sitting up quickly, 'Did I just think that?' He punches himself slightly on the side of his head. 'Get Ryoko out of your head.' The prince lies back down. "Okay now, think Tokimi, sweet beautiful Tokimi. Luscious lips, soft fair skin, beautiful BLUE and PURPLE eyes, soft, silky cyan hair..._DAMN IT_!' He sits back up, looking worried. 'I can't get Ryoko out of my head!'  
  
______  
  
Ryoko is lying back on the roof, drinking her saké. A slight smile escapes her at the thought of what she was just doing on Tenchi's room. 'He didn't want to admit it,' she thinks to herself, 'but he was really enjoying what I was whispering to him! I could definitely tell! Oh my Tenchi, soon you will be mine and just mine!'  
  
The pirate closes her eyes and begins to drift off into a joyous, although slightly drunken slumber. Since she fell asleep, she didn't hear the strange, mysterious voice that has been plaguing her all day return to finish its statement, 'You are not worthy...of his love!'  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile in the heart of Tokimi's grand temple, the said goddess is storming around like an angry teenager. "She ruined it!" Tokimi wails. "All I wanted to do was make love to Tenchi, what is so wrong with that? Damn it Ryoko, you are going to pay for that!" She stops her pacing and takes in a deep breath. "Oh dear, I acted quite foolishly. I must learn to control these emotions, they are getting the better of me." She places her hands on her belly, which is now protruding lightly due to the small life growing inside of her. "Besides, I do believe that stress is not a wise thing to go through while one is with child!"  
  
Nearby, the demi god and loyal servant of Tokimi, D3, watches his Lady's emotional rant. 'It is happening,' he thinks to himself. 'With each passing day that child grows in my Lady, she becomes more human.'  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Ah, Tokimi is changing a lot more than she ever thought she would. How will this unexpected turn of events affect her and Tenchi's relationship? And how will Ryoko and the others respond once they find out the truth? -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	4. Chapter 4: Discoveries

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Darkness Within.' I recommend reading the stories since it is an incredible series and is very well done._  
  
______  
  
**The Return to Darkness  
Chapter 4:  
Discoveries**  
  
______  
  
Tenchi furiously digs into the soft earth, planting some more carrots before he has to go to school later this afternoon. The events of last night still weigh heavily on his mind, and it frustrates him. 'It was just supposed to be Tokimi and me,' he thinks grumpily to himself, 'but no! Ryoko had to go and interfere!'  
  
'She didn't know,' another, more gentler voice inside him tries to reason. 'She was drinking a bit too. You know she acts more...um...suggestive when she gets some alcohol in her.'  
  
'I know,' the first voice angrily sighs, 'but that still doesn't mean that I'm not angry at her.'  
  
'Understandable,' comes the kinder voice's reply.  
  
The prince stops mutilating the ground with his furious swings for a moment to wipe his sweaty brow. He visibly cringes as he notices what he was just doing to the carrot field in front of him. "I gotta find another way to vent my anger," he sighs, "I don't think Ryo-Ohki will like me mutilating her fields like this," he finishes with a chuckle.  
  
He checks his wristwatch. "Hmm, an hour and a half until class. I think I should wash up and have a small snack. I want to look good when I see Tokimi again!"  
  
______  
  
Half an hour later, Tenchi comes into the house after taking a relaxing dip in the floating onsen. He notices right away that it is suspiciously quiet in the house. He checks the living room first. The only person there is Ryoko and she is asleep on her rafter. The pirate is wearing her usual yellow and blue striped dress with the tail belt attached, which twitches occasionally as she sleeps. The prince feels a strange knot form in his stomach while watching Ryoko so he decides to check the kitchen.  
  
Sasami is busily making lunch with Ryo-Ohki in her child form helping where she can. "Hey Sasami, hey Ryo-Ohki," Tenchi calls out.  
  
Both young girls turn their heads at being called and both crack identical adorable smiles on their faces. The princess cheerfully says, "Hello Tenchi!" while the cabbit girl meows happily and launches herself into the prince's arms for a warm hug, which he happily returns. "Are you done with your morning chores?" Sasami questions while turning back to preparing lunch.  
  
"Yeah, the carrot harvest is going along nicely." Ryo-Ohki's eyes light up with delight as she hugs Tenchi again. The prince chuckles mildly at her. "All I have left is to train a bit with grandpa after I'm done with school. Oh by the way," he adds, "where is everyone else at? I saw Ryoko taking a nap, but she's the only one I saw."  
  
"Well," Sasami thinks, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "I think Mihoshi went out on patrol again and Washu is in her lab again and Ayeka is with grandpa."  
  
"Oh, okay. So, when will lunch be ready?"  
  
The young princess turns around again, the bright smile still on her cute face. "I'd say about twenty minutes or so, okay Tenchi?"  
  
"Alright then, thanks Sasami!" the prince replies as he turns to leave the kitchen. He makes his way up to his bedroom. Once inside, he sits on the chair in front of his desk while thinking, 'I want to take Tokimi out after school, but where do I take her?' He weighs a few options in his mind. 'Maybe I can take her to a movie. But what if she doesn't like movies? Or how about going out for a meal? That could be romantic. Or even a walk in the park. I remember when I went there once with Ayeka on out first date, it was very romantic.' He sits up suddenly, his mind focusing on his family. 'Oh great, I forgot about the others! What kind of excuse can I tell them this time when I come home late?'  
  
'Who cares?' comes a nasty remark deep within his mind. 'Why don't you just say 'screw them!' and live your life the way you want to? They did it to you!'  
  
Tenchi stands up and shakes his head furiously to get the thoughts out. "No!" he yells out loud. "That's not true! Everything changed! They haven't done any of that now!"  
  
'They always could.' the voice hisses before vanishing.  
  
The prince sighs deeply while backing up to his bed and sinking down onto it. "Why does that voice have to always bug me?" he mutters sadly. "It says such awful things, but it's only a voice...but," he adds with a worried look on his face, "sometimes I can feel it actually try to take over my body."  
  
______  
  
Tokimi is currently in her grand room, standing completely nude in front of a large mirror. Her hands glide over her slim, perfect figure. An odd glitter forms in her eyes as her hands pass over the slightly noticeable small protrusion on her belly. She looks down at it and whispers, "Whether you are a boy or a girl, you will be the ultimate being, perfect in everyway. You would have to be with myself and my dear Tenchi as your parents!"  
  
Her smile fades and is replaced by a worried frown. "Tenchi does not yet know of your existence. I feel...frightened and hesitant in telling him. I am unsure as to why I feel this way. Having children is supposed to be a joyous occasion. I have watched countless races on countless planets go through the experience and they seemed to be over all pleased with the entire ordeal."  
  
The goddess sighs deeply and sits down on her bed. "Is it that I am worried about what he will react or say? What if he is not ready to have a child? What if he does not want to have a child with me?" She quickly shakes that idea off. "No. That is not true. My husband is a kind, sweet man. Even if he is not ready, he will take the responsibility...I...I hope that he does..."  
  
______  
  
Nearby, D3 is listening in. Though he was created by Tokimi and is her eternally loyal servant, the demi god is feeling confusion regarding his Lady's well being. "She is a goddess and is not supposed to go through with such trivial things," he ponders out loud to himself. "My Lady told me once long ago that the child was destined to be born, but never were all of these unexpected side effects supposed to occur. I wonder how all of that came to be. I need to dwell further into this matter." And with that he disappears.  
  
______  
  
Tenchi lies down on his bed with his arms over his eyes, daydreaming about later with Tokimi. His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of someone teleporting in. "Hey Ryoko," he says, still keeping his eyes covered. "Is lunch ready?"  
  
"Not yet," the pirate replies while floating down to the edge of his bed and sitting down.  
  
This, of course, catches Tenchi's attention. He uncovers his eyes and tilts his head so he can see beautiful woman sitting on his bed. Her legs are crossed and a small smile has played itself across her lips. The usual air of mischief surrounds her entire being. "So what are you doing in my room then Ryoko?"  
  
She swivels to the side where her feet are now on the bed and facing towards the prince. It is now that he notices that she is barefoot. "I just wanted to see what you were doing," comes her reply.  
  
The prince scoots back a bit so he can sit up. "I'm fine if that's what you wanted to know. Is there any other reason why you came up here?" he questions while raising an eyebrow.  
  
Ryoko looks down while rolling one of her fingers through a lock of her cyan hair. "Well...I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me after you get out of school today." She looks back up at him and smiles hopefully.  
  
Tenchi smiles sadly at her, causing her smile to fade slightly. "I'm sorry Ryoko but I already made plans with someone else."  
  
The pirate puts on a pouty face similar to Sasami's. This causes Tenchi to chuckle at her, who knows full well what she is trying to do since he falls for it every time the young princess uses it on him, but unfortunately for Ryoko, it isn't quite as effective when she uses it. "So uh...who do you have plans with?" she asks while crossing her fingers and praying that it isn't Ayeka or some other woman.  
  
"Oh, just an old guy friend from school." The pirate visibly sighs in relief. "We're just going to hang out a bit and catch up on some old times."  
  
Ryoko swivels so she is facing away from Tenchi and leans her back up against his chest. "I could still come as your girlfriend," she purrs up at him.  
  
Tenchi sighs lightly. "You never give up do you?" Upon seeing her mischievous grin that shows off her fangs, the prince sighs again. "I don't think you'd fit in too well," he starts slowly, trying to carefully plan out his words. "It will be like a guys night out thing. Maybe some other time, okay Ryoko?"  
  
The pirate puts on her own version of the 'pouty face' again, but quickly turns it into a sly smile. "Okay buddy, but you owe me a date!" before Tenchi can say a word to protest, she teleports out of his room.  
  
The prince flops back down onto his bed. "Once again, I pull myself deeper and deeper into something I really don't want to be a part of." Just then, a light knock comes from his door. Tenchi jumps to his feet and races to his door. He opens it and sees Ayeka on the other side.  
  
"Hello Tenchi," the princess kindly greets. "Sasami just sent me to tell you that lunch is now ready."  
  
"Ah, good," he smiles. The two make their way down the hallway to the stairs. "Oh by the way Ayeka, Sasami said that you were up at the shrine with Grandpa. What were you doing up there?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to speak with brother Yosho. It has been a while since we have really talked to one another."  
  
Tenchi smiles at her again. "That's good." The make their way downstairs to lunch.  
  
______  
  
A half an hour later, Tenchi just got off the bus and is on his way to school, which is just a little over a block away. He nervously runs a hand through his hair to make sure that it looks nice. He sighs deeply. 'Why am I acting so nervous right now? It's not like I haven't seen her before.'  
  
'But she is a goddess and your beautiful wife,' the other voice in his head responds. 'You do love her more than anything and you always want to impress her.'  
  
The prince pauses for a moment. "Funny," he says out loud, "that other voice is a lot nicer when Tokimi is involved, but when the others are."  
  
'Don't think of them now!' the voice angrily shouts, startling Tenchi. 'Your primary thoughts should be about Tokimi, the breathtakingly gorgeous and superbly incredible woman that you're about to see.'  
  
Tenchi sighs again. 'I guess you're right,' he mentally tells the voice. 'I think about everybody else too much, it's time that I started to think about myself...and Tokimi!'  
  
Within a few minutes, the prince reaches his school. As he nears the front doors, he notices Tokimi patiently waiting for him. As she smiles at him, Tenchi notices something different about her, but he can't seem to put his finger on it. She almost looks like she is...glowing.  
  
Shaking off that strange thought, he calmly walks up to the goddess and embraces her warmly while she gladly returns it. He pushes back a bit and kisses her gently on her sweet lips. "Its good to see you again."  
  
Tokimi is about to respond when a male student suddenly shouts, "Whoa Masaki! You're already with that hot new girl? Good job!"  
  
The prince grins embarrassedly at the boy. The goddess smiles lightly. "Come now Tenchi, let us go inside."  
  
"Yeah," he mumbles, pulling the beautiful woman inside with him, unbeknownst to the pair of golden eyes that watched their every move.  
  
______  
  
Ryoko is sitting up in a tree, completely torn apart at the event she just witnessed. Tenchi.her Tenchi was just in the arms of another woman. Tears form in her eyes as she clutches her chest to try to stop her now rapidly beating heart. "Tenchi," she whispers while reaching out towards his retreating figure with her free hand, "wh.why?"  
  
She suddenly stands up and wipes the tears out of her eyes, looking both determined and angry. "This can't be true," she states out loud. "I haven't lost Tenchi! Something's going on here and I'm gonna find out what!" The pirate flies up in the air and heads towards Tenchi's school. She is about twenty feet away when suddenly she grabs her head and rears back in pain. For a brief moment, all she can feel is the white hot pain, and then just as quickly as it mysteriously came to, it vanishes.  
  
The daughter of Washu shakes her head, and instantly regrets it as a major headache runs through her. "Ooh my head!" she moans. Ryoko then realizes that she is floating in the middle of the air near Tenchi's school in broad daylight. "Oops!" she cries as she teleports onto the roof of the school.  
  
The pirate looks around, appearing to be confused. 'Hmm, what am I doing here?' she thinks to herself. 'I know that Tenchi's here since he has school at this time, but how did I get here?' She mentally shrugs. 'Oh well, I'd better get going home. I don't think that Tenchi'd be too happy if I bothered him here.' And with that, she teleports away.  
  
Meanwhile, with one arm wrapped around Tenchi's, the Goddess of Justice smiles evilly.  
  
______  
  
The entire class went along much better than the first one yesterday. One reason is that the instructor actually started on what they needed to learn about instead of a few simple calculations and shapes. The other is that Tenchi's mind isn't racing with wonder and concern like it was yesterday when Tokimi suddenly showed up in class as a new student. Throughout most of the class, the prince sat down quietly in his seat taking notes. His beautiful wife sat next to him and opted to occasionally glance at her husband and think about what she is going to do later instead of taking notes since her knowledge is limitless and she already knows every little detail that Tenchi is trying to learn about.  
  
After class is finished, the two quickly leave the school to avoid all their fellow students who now know of their relationship and wish to tackle them with questions about each other. When they are a safe distance away, Tenchi sighs in relief. "I don't think I could have handled answering all of their questions!"  
  
The goddess giggles at him. She takes a quick look around to see if anybody is watching them. When she is satisfied that nobody is, she snaps her fingers and her and Tenchi's school uniforms instantly change into normal street attire. The prince is now wearing his blue jeans and a red t-shirt while the goddess has on a pair of form fitting pants and a violet-blue tank top that goes well with her amazing eyes. She twirls around once while asking, "So, what do you think?"  
  
Tenchi reaches out and grabs her waist and pulls her in close, much to her surprise. "You look…incredible." Much to his shock, Tokimi blushes slightly at his comment. He leans down and kisses her passionately on the lips and the goddess melts in his arms. After a few steamy minutes, he releases her, much to her dismay. Tenchi chuckles at the pout now adorning her face. "Let's get something to eat. Afterwards we can take a walk in the park," he finishes with an amused tone.  
  
His wife looks up at him, smiling once more. "That sounds lovely." The two walk down the street, Tenchi with his left arm wrapped around Tokimi's slim figure and Tokimi leaning into his embrace.  
  
______  
  
Nearly an hour later, they have left the restaurant they dined in and are now entering the local park. The goddess' eyes go wide as she gazes upon the incredibly beauty of the park. There are trees outlining the entire area with a few scattered here and there inside. All different kinds of flowers and beautiful foliage litter the area, all in specified patches near benches and walkways. A few couples can be seen strolling together through the park.  
  
Tenchi smiles at his wife's reaction. "I thought you'd like this," he starts. "They built this place a long time ago, I think like thirty years or so. It gets a lot of funds to stay open and looking beautiful since it is so popular with couples of all ages. I remember my dad." he trails off as he sees Tokimi kneeling in a large patch of flowers to admire their beauty. His breath is taken away at how amazingly perfect she is and how lucky he is to have her love.  
  
The goddess looks up, a brilliant smile on her luscious lips. "I am quite glad that you decided to take me here Tenchi. Can you show me more of this beautiful place?"  
  
The prince smiles back and holds out a hand for her to take. "Anything you wish my dear."  
  
______  
  
Back at the Masaki residence, Ayeka is sitting in the living room, watching her daily soap operas. Mihoshi is also watching them with her, having just returned from a rather uneventful patrol, even by her standards. As the show goes to a commercial, the crown princess looks worriedly behind her to the old grandfather clock her brother had received as a gift from an old friend on his last trip to visit him. "I do not understand," she mutters out loud, "Tenchi's class ended some time ago. Where could he be?"  
  
Just at that moment, Ryoko comes in with a bag of chips and a few cans of soda. She offers a can to the princess and the GP officer, who gratefully accept them. The pirate tears open the bag and proceeds to munch on the chips. "Oh yeah," she mumbles, a few crumbs falling from her mouth, "I forgot to tell you that Tenchi's going to hang out with a few guys after school."  
  
Ayeka frowns at the woman next to her. "You know, you could have told me that little bit of information earlier before his class had ended. I would not have worried so much about his whereabouts."  
  
"Sorry," the pirate shrugs, "I forgot."  
  
The princess' eyes suddenly narrow. "When did he inform you about his plans for after school?"  
  
"Oh, I was in his room earlier talking a bit with him. I asked him if he wanted to do something with me later, but he told me he was going to be busy."  
  
"Ryoko!" Ayeka huffs, standing up and putting her hands on her hips, "I thought that we agreed to take turns for going out with Tenchi! It is my turn now and you know it!"  
  
The pirate shrugs Ayeka's comment off. "Sorry about that princess, but you know what they say: all's fair in love and war!"  
  
The crown princess sits back down, her hands folded across her chest and a most unpleased look on her face. "You can be so incorrigible at times, do you know that?"  
  
"Of course," Ryoko happily replies, "its one of my best qualities!"  
  
______  
  
Tenchi and Tokimi push aside a hanging bed of ivy to reveal a small, secluded clearing with a large cherry blossom tree in the center. A gentle breeze passes by, rippling all of its leaves and filling the clearing with its sweet scent. The prince leads his wife to the tree where he sits down, leaning onto it. The goddess turns around and rests her back against his chest while his arms drape over her stomach and her arms cover his.  
  
Tokimi sighs contently to herself, feeling perfectly at ease with the world. She suddenly tenses slightly as she realizes that his arms are around her stomach and surely he must notice the very slight bulge, alerting him to her pregnancy. Amazingly enough, he doesn't and simply relaxes with the beautiful woman in his arms. 'He has changed so much,' she thinks to herself, 'but I guess he will always remain a blockhead to the core.' The thought causes her to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" her loving husband asks. He tilts his head forward and kisses her on the neck.  
  
"It was nothing," she responds. "Just a random thought." Her body tenses up again as she feels her old feelings of fear and apprehension come back. 'I…I have to tell him. I cannot keep this from him any longer. It is not fair to him or our child.' She tenses up even more at the realization of what she is about to do and how it will probably change everything.  
  
Tenchi feels her tense up and becomes slightly concerned. "Tokimi...what's wrong? You just suddenly tensed up."  
  
"There is...something I have to tell you...but I am unsure as to what you will do or say."  
  
The prince pulls his caring wife in closer in to him. "What are you talking about? I'm sure I can handle what you want to tell me."  
  
The goddess sighs deeply, looking up at the bright blue sky. "Do you remember the times we spent together, or more so what had originally occurred with us before I reversed time to save your life?"  
  
"How could I forget," he replies while kissing behind her ear, a particularly sensitive area for her that he discovered on their first time together.  
  
Tokimi moans at her husband's gentle kissing, thoroughly enjoying the pleasurable feelings she is receiving from them. "Can you please stop for a moment," she whispers, "I cannot think straight with you doing that to me." Tenchi lets out a deep throaty chuckle as he backs off a bit. "Thank you," she sighs. "Because of what we did, something unexpected…well it is not completely unexpected as it was destined to occur, but I was not planning on it happening so soon and…" she pauses as the man holding her puts his hands on her shoulders to stop her rant.  
  
"Whoa there! Slow down so I can understand you!" He begins to laugh, but stops very quickly as he sees the very serious expression on his beautiful wife's lovely face. "Tell me," he urges, "what's going on?"  
  
The goddess fixes her husband with a penetrating gaze, her eyes shimmering once more with fear and apprehension. "Tenchi...I...I am pregnant."  
  


  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Greetings everyone. I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I actually finished this story a couple of days ago but my Internet access is quite limited to only a few hours or so from Monday-Thursday. I have been working on getting my access increased back to all the time, but I still have bills to pay off first and such.  
  
I also have a couple of Inu-Yasha fics that I have been working on as well on another fan fic site. That has been slowing me down a bit and I am sorry.  
  
I would like to thank those who have patiently waited for me to post this chapter. I will try to write more and get another one written and posted soon.  
  
By the way, for those of you who are a fan of geekyomega's fic "The Rise of Tsunami" which I am co-writing, I am sorry to say that geekyomega hasn't been working on it too much anymore. When I last spoke to him, he told me that his priorities and interests have changed and he will be working on finishing it up soon. I diligently asked him to please continue. We'll just have to wait and find out his answer. -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	5. Chapter 5: A Sigh of Relief

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Darkness Within.' I recommend reading the stories since it is an incredible series and is very well done._  
  
______  
  
**The Return to Darkness  
Chapter 5:  
A Sigh of Relief**  
  
______  
  
Shock.  
  
That is all that Tenchi Masaki is feeling right now, shock. His beautiful wife Tokimi, the Goddess of Justice, has just informed him of her pregnancy. "P...pregnant?" he stutters out.  
  
"Yes," the woman in his arms meekly replies. "I have been so for about two months now. I have known about it from the moment this tiny life came to inside of me" She moves his hands around her belly, where he finally notices the small protrusion that is their developing child.  
  
The prince is speechless for a few moments, unsure of what he should say or do. After what feels like an eternity for Tokimi, Tenchi finally speaks up. "If you have known for so long, then why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"I...I was afraid," she admits, now trembling slightly.  
  
Tenchi pulls her in closer, trying to comfort her. "What were you afraid of?" he asks while pushing a few stray hairs behind her ear.  
  
"I was...unsure as to how you would react." She turns her head to look at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "My fears were justified. Judging by your reaction, you do not want this child with me." The goddess starts to stand up to run away, but her husband pulls her into a tight embrace.  
  
"How could you say that?" he asks, his eyes beginning to fill up with tears as well. "How could you think such a thing? You just surprised me with the news, that's all." He pushes her back so he can look at her eye to eye. "You are truly the woman of my dreams. It has been the greatest experience of my lifetime to know you and to be with you. Now we have the chance to bring a new life into this world together, and nothing would make me happier than to do it with you."  
  
Hearing those words from the man she loves makes Tokimi feel as if a tremendous weight has been lifted off of her. She never needed to feel worried or frightened at what Tenchi would do or say. 'He...he wants to have the child with me!' her mind screams in happiness. The tears begin to spill from her amazing eyes, only now they are tears of happiness. "Oh Tenchi," she cries as she leans her head into his chest and cries out all of the pent up emotions she has been harboring for quite some time.  
  
Tenchi gently rubs her back while saying, "It's okay, just let it all out," soothingly into her ear. While he appears to be calm on the outside, on the inside his mind is going off at a mile a minute. One thought stays more prominent above all others though. 'I...I'm going to be a father!'  
  
______  
  
Nearby, the demi god D3 watches on. An odd glitter is in his eyes as he witnesses his Lady reveal her pregnancy to his Lord and her emotional breakdown after he said that he would be proud to father the child with her. "I am glad that Lady Tokimi's fears were all for naught. I do believe that she knew of his positive response, but felt it necessary for him to say so for her comfort. My lady did indeed choose wisely in my Lord. Now to reconvene to the task at hand..." and with that, he disappears.  
  
______  
  
Katsuhito just enters the Masaki residence holding his usual cup of green tea. Upon hearing the front door open and close, Ryoko gets up from her nap on her rafter and floats down, expecting it to be Tenchi. When she sees that it is Katsuhito, the pirate sighs and mumbles, "Great, I got up and down here for nothing!"  
  
"Well," the Shinto priest responds, surprising the young woman in front of him, "it is quite nice to see you as well Ryoko."  
  
The pirate narrows her eyes at the shrine master in front of her. "I forgot how good your hearing is old man." She begins to float back up to her rafter. "I'm going back down for a nap. Someone tell me when Tenchi gets home."  
  
"Do you mean that he has not come home yet?" he asks.  
  
Ryoko stretches and yawns loudly, her tail twitching behind her. "Nope. He said earlier that he was gonna hang out with some friends after school. He mentioned something about a guy's night out sort of thing or something like that. Oh well," she sighs as she floats back up to her favorite rafter to take another nap.  
  
Just then, the phone rings. Katsuhito is about to walk over by the stairs to get it, when Sasami comes running by him shouting, "I got it!" The young princess picks up the phone and says, "Hello, Masaki Residence!" She pauses for a moment and her face cracks into a large smile. "Oh, hello Tenchi! Where are you?" She pauses again and nods a couple of times. "Okay, so when are you coming home?" Her smile fades as the princess begins to looks sad. "You're not? But I was going to make a really nice dinner!" she finishes while putting on her classic 'pouty face.'  
  
Katsuhito chuckles at his youngest sister. He knows from past experience that even on the telephone, Sasami's pouty face can still make just about anybody crumble.  
  
He directs his attention back to the young princess, who is now smiling in a satisfactory way. "Alright, but remember that you promised Tenchi!" She pauses for a moment and then giggles at his response. "Okay, bye Tenchi!" And then she hangs up. Sasami turns around and is startled slightly by her older brother Yosho, in his Katsuhito disguise, who is standing right behind her. "Oh, hello grandfather," she says politely.  
  
The shrine priest smiles and pats her head lightly, causing her to giggle. "So, what is going on with my grandson?"  
  
"Oh, Tenchi just called to say that he's going to stay the night over at one of his friends. I was upset that he was going to miss dinner, but he promised to eat a really big breakfast and lunch that I'm going to make for him tomorrow."  
  
Katsuhito chuckles once more at the young princess. He pats her on the head once more before going to the living room to watch the television. Normally he doesn't do such a thing, but since their television now carries all intergalactic channels, he likes to watch the Galactic News and catch up on what he has been missing for the last seven hundred years.  
  
He is just beginning to watch it when he senses the presence of another person in the room. The shrine priest turns his head to the side and sees his other sister Ayeka standing just behind him with an amused expression on her face. "Why brother Yosho," she begins, her voice sounding so full of life, "I never knew you were one for watching the television."  
  
"Normally I am not, but I have to admit that a lot has changed in the galaxy since I first arrived here. I think that it is wise to catch up on a little that has occurred in my absence."  
  
The crown princess covers her hand with her mouth and giggles slightly. "Yes, that is true. Do you mind if I sit and watch with you?"  
  
"Not at all," he smiles at her. He scoots over to allow her to sit down.  
  
Ayeka does so. "I really enjoyed our little chat with one another earlier."  
  
"Yes," Katsuhito agrees, "it has been a while since we have truly talked to one another."  
  
The princess looks around, suddenly noticing something. "Oh by the way brother Yosho, where is Tenchi? I did not hear him come in just yet. Ryoko told me that he was going to spend some time with some friends after school but it is starting to become late. Where could he be?"  
  
"Sasami told me that he will be staying the night over at one of his friend's," he answers, frowning slightly in thought.  
  
"Staying the night?" Ayeka repeats. "That is quite odd. He has never done so before, in fact, I do not remember him ever mentioning much about any friends of his before yesterday."  
  
The old priest nods in agreement. "Yes, I have been having similar thought to that matter as well Ayeka. I should probably question Tenchi about..." he is cut off as the door to Washu's lab flies out and the little genius emerges, looking very agitated. "Well hello Little Washu," he kindly greets. "May I ask as to why you look so upset?"  
  
She is about to respond when a very dazed and confused looking Mihoshi stumbles out of the lab. "H.hey," she mutters. "Why is everybody moving around so much?" Slowly and awkwardly, the blonde GP makes her way out of the living room and through the front door, probably to take a nap out on the dock under the warm sun like she enjoys doing.  
  
"I tried to run a few tests on her to find out exactly why she always manages to enter the most restricted areas of my lab without even trying," Washu mutters, shaking her head in confusion.  
  
Ayeka speaks up. "And what did you find out Miss..." she pauses under the genius' scrutinizing gaze, "...I mean Little Washu?"  
  
"Nothing!" she shouts while throwing her arms up in the air in frustration. "Every time I ran a test on her, my computers would either crash or blow up! How can that happen? I personally built every single piece of equipment in that lab to undergo most strenuous and difficult of tasks imaginable and that...that...Mihoshi can take them all down by simply touching them while she doesn't even know what she's doing!?"  
  
Katsuhito finishes up his green tea while suppressing a chuckle that is yearning to come up. "I just suppose that it is just the eternal mystery that is Galaxy Police Officer Mihoshi Kuramitsu."  
  
Ayeka covers her mouth and giggles again despite the death glare both she and the Shinto priest are now receiving from a very angry Washu.  
  
______  
  
"Okay sir, here are your keys to your room. I hope you and your lovely lady enjoy your stay at our fine establishment."  
  
Tenchi takes the keys from the man at the front desk of the hotel he and Tokimi are staying in for the night. "Thank you," he kindly replies. He and his beautiful wife make their way to the elevator. The prince pushes the button for the top floor with all of the big expensive luxurious suites.  
  
Tokimi leans into her husband, enjoying the warmth of his body. "You did not have to do this Tenchi," the goddess begins. "I could have simply taken us to my dimension and we could have stayed the night there."  
  
"I know, but you've done so much for me. I just want to do something for you for a change." He gives her a warm, kind smile, the kind of smile that can melt a woman's heart.  
  
The goddess sighs happily and leans in further into Tenchi, now feeling on cloud nine. Now she can be around him and feel worry free. She is married to a man whom stole her heart and who loves her back just as dearly and now she is carrying his child, which he gladly welcomes to bring into this world with her. 'Everything is...perfect,' she thinks to herself.  
  
The elevator stops on the top floor and Tenchi and Tokimi walk out into a well-furnished hallway. They walk down it and soon reach their room. The prince uses the key and opens the door and they both gasp slightly at the sight before them. The room they are now entering is a living room of sorts. It is quite large and is furnished with old antique furniture and rugs. The balcony straight ahead gives a spectacular view of the lands surrounding the hotel and of Okayama in the distance.  
  
As they gaze out from the balcony, Tenchi mentally congratulates himself on finding such a nice place and paying the cab fair to get here from the city. He can tell by the dreamy look on his wife's face that she could most likely die happy at this very moment.  
  
Tokimi goes back inside, anxious to explore the rest of the room. She walks into the bedroom with Tenchi just behind her. She eyes the very large and comfortable looking bed with great interest. Her eyes linger up and she is surprised to see mirrors on the ceiling above the bed. She turns around to look at her husband, a very, very seductive smile on her face. "I will make sure to put those to great use with you later!"  
  
She giggles at the deep blush that slams into his face and the guilty smile that appears just afterwards. The goddess makes her way into the next room, the bathroom. In the left side stands a lavish looking porcelain bathtub. The sound of gurgling water to her right causes her to turn to look and see the Jacuzzi tub that is filled with warm, bubbly water. She walks over to it and leans down to place a hand in the water. Tokimi frowns lightly. "This water is too hot. It might cause some problems to my child," she adds while lovingly placing a hand on her stomach. The goddess locates the controls and turns down the water temperature a bit. "That is better," she smiles.  
  
"So," comes Tenchi's voice from the entrance to the bathroom, "what do you think?"  
  
Tokimi stands up and turns around to face him, not saying a word. Suddenly, she smiles like a young child receiving a new toy and rushes towards him, leaping into his arms and smothering his face with kisses. "This...is...just...perfect!" she breathes between kisses.  
  
The prince wraps his arms around her happily and spins around a few times. "I'm glad...that you...enjoy it...dear," he replies. He walks backwards and lies down on the bed with Tokimi now sitting on his lap.  
  
The goddess pulls back slightly so she can look deep into Tenchi's deep chocolate brown eyes that are shining with pure love and adoration. She smiles, her radiant blue and purple eyes giving off the same emotions as her husband's. "Just...perfect," she mutters before leaning and kissing him deeply on the lips.  
  
______  
  
Sasami and Ryo-Ohki in her toddler form are taking a walk with Mr. Masaki, who just got home for the weekend, through the seemingly endless expanse of forest that is surrounding the Masaki Residence. The young princess skips ahead, enjoying the warm summer weather. She kneels down and picks up two lovely little daisies just in front of her. "Here, let me help you," Nobuyuki kindly offers. He takes one flower and places it on Sasami's right ear. He takes the other and does the same for the cabbit girl, who happily 'myahs' at him.  
  
The young girl giggles slightly. "Thank you Mr. Masaki." She spins around on her toes, breathing in the crisp clean air. "Oh, I just love taking walks! They are so peaceful and it's so beautiful here!"  
  
"Yes, I used to take walks all the time out here with Tenchi's mother when we were younger," Mr. Masaki says, looking up at the sky in remembrance.  
  
That catches the princess' and the cabbit girl's attention. "What was she like?" Sasami asks. "I've seen old pictures or her and she was very beautiful."  
  
"Oh she was," he replies, a small smile coming to on his face. "I still can't believe that she fell for me. I actually used to act a lot like Tenchi does now, all shy like and nervous."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Nobuyuki chuckles at the astounded young girl. "Yeah I was. Hard to believe isn't it? Any way, she was the most amazing woman I had ever seen. She was perfect in every way. Very graceful, not as much as your sister, but still...just incredible. She had a very kind and loving heart, always being kind to all others around her."  
  
Sasami looks up to the sky, thinking about Tenchi's mother. "I would have really liked to have met her."  
  
"Oh she would have loved you," Mr. Masaki smiles. Suddenly, his smile becomes downcast and he sighs deeply. "I miss her so much at times. When all of you girls just dropped in, I started to cheer up at the thought of the house being filled up with women. That was the one thing that our house really needed: a woman's touch. I'm really glad that all of you girls are living with us."  
  
The young princess smiles warmly at Tenchi's father. "I'm glad that I live here too." She looks back up to the bright blue sky. Ryo-Ohki reverts back into her cabbit form and leaps up on top of Sasami's head, who giggles again in response. "I wish things could stay this perfect all the time."  
  
______  
  
Ryoko is now lying on the roof drinking some pre evening saké while watching the sun as it nears the horizon. Mihoshi has joined her up on the roof and is drinking and watching as well, though the pirate is being very watchful of the GP incase she slips and starts to fall off. "Ah," the blonde happily sighs after taking a particularly long drink, her face flushing slightly due to the alcohol's effects, "today was so nice and relaxing."  
  
"Yeah," the pirate agrees, taking a long drink herself, "but today would've been better if Tenchi were home the whole day."  
  
Mihoshi nods in agreement, blushing slightly thinking about the man who she considers to be her destiny. Luckily for her, Ryoko doesn't notice since it only looks like the saké that is making her turn red. She remembers the conversation she had with Tenchi the other day. 'That was the first time he ever talked to me like that,' she thinks with a giggle. 'Maybe Tenchi's starting to like me like I like him!' The thought of her and the prince together gets her to blush even more.  
  
Next to her, Ryoko's thoughts also linger on the man who stole her heart. 'I can't wait until he gets home tomorrow,' the pirate thinks to herself with a sly smile. 'The sooner her gets home, the sooner he can take me out like he promised!'  
  
______  
  
Some time later, Tenchi and Tokimi are lying very close to each other in the bed in their room of the hotel that they are staying the night in, both exhausted from their most recent bout of lovemaking, this one happening to be one of their most passionate times. The goddess' back is facing her husband's and his arms are wrapped around her stomach. The prince leans in slightly and kisses her on the back of her neck and whispers, "I love you," before closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
  
Tokimi takes in a deep breath and scoots back into her husband, relishing the comforting warmth of his body against hers. She looks over into the living room area at the entrance to the balcony, which is still open. The curtains are blowing gently in the soft breeze. Outside, the sun has set some time ago, revealing a beautiful starry sky.  
  
"Perfect," the goddess mutters again, lamenting on how this day has been for her. She pulls the covers up a bit on her and closes her eyes to follow her husband in a blissful sleep, letting out one final sigh of relief. 

  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Ah, another Chapter in the wraps. This one is a little bit shorter than normal, but I was mainly working on the heartwarming parts of it, adding the rest with the other family members in afterwards.  
  
So now Tenchi and Tokimi are going to have a baby. Something this big can't be kept a secret from the rest of his family for too long. Soon, the others will suspect something is up with Tenchi and the truth will be revealed.but what else will come of that? -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	6. Chapter 6: Strength of the Heart

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Darkness Within.' I recommend reading the stories since it is an incredible series and is very well done._  
  
______  
  
**The Return to Darkness  
Chapter 6:  
Strength of the Heart**  
  
______  
  
Tenchi slowly opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is soft, light brown hair. He smiles in remembrance of the night before with his beautiful wife Tokimi. The prince leans in and kisses her on the back of her neck, getting a slight sleepy moan in response. He begins to move up towards her ear and the goddess starts to squirm under him. Knowing he is getting somewhere, Tenchi smiles to himself. He now is nibbling and licking along the edges of her ear, getting her to moan even louder.  
  
Tokimi suddenly begins to shift under the covers and turns to face her husband. Her spectacular blue and purple eyes are shining with amusement. "Good morning dear," she mutters before leaning in for a quick kiss. She then turns onto her back and stretches lazily. "I had such a wonderful time with you. I only wish that our lives could always be as perfect."  
  
"They already are," the prince replies. He pulls back the sheets and places a hand on the goddess's stomach. "And soon, it will be even more perfect." He leans in and kisses her belly.  
  
Tokimi smiles warmly at Tenchi while she ruffles his hair lovingly. "We will have such an amazing family." She focuses her powers to check on the tiny life growing inside of her. Her smile becomes more maternal as she senses that everything is progressing along nicely. "I cannot wait to raise our child together."  
  
"Well until then," Tenchi starts while getting out of bed, "let's just enjoy the time we have together. Just the two of us." He reaches out for her to take his hand. "Come on, let's take a dip in that Jacuzzi tub. I know you want to," he finishes in a playful tone.  
  
The goddess takes his hand, a gleeful smile on her face. 'An eternity with this man,' she thinks to herself, 'truly is not long enough.'  
  
______  
  
Back at the Masaki residence, the rest of the family is beginning to awaken after a peaceful night, that is except for young Sasami who has been up for nearly an hour making breakfast for everybody. She is a tad disappointed that Tenchi won't be in for breakfast but since he promised to eat an extra large lunch and dinner that she'll make especially for him, it will all be worth it.  
  
Just as the princess puts the last plate of food on the table, Mihoshi makes her way down the stairs, yawning and stretching all the way. This comes as a surprise to Sasami since the GP officer is usually the very last person up and downstairs. "Why are you up so early today for Mihoshi?"  
  
The blonde quickly looks over at Sasami, too quickly, and she stumbles the rest of the way down the stairs. The crash gets Ryoko, who is still sleeping on her favorite rafter, to stir lightly, but not awaken. "Ouch," Mihoshi mumbles as she begins to get up from her awkward position on the floor. She stands up and uses one hand to scratch the back of her head embarrassedly while the other rubs the rest of the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning Sasami," the GP says cheerfully. She walks past the still confused youngster and takes her place at the table. "Wow! This sure looks yummy!"  
  
The young princess is about to ask again, but she closes her mouth and shakes her head slightly, knowing better than to try to get a reasonable answer out of her. The soft padding of footsteps coming downstairs alerts her to her older sister's presence. "Good morning Ayeka," Sasami cheerfully calls.  
  
Ayeka makes the rest of her way down the stairs and smiles warmly at her younger sister. "Good morning Sasami. I see breakfast is already prepared and set."  
  
"Yep," the girl nods, "so just go and sit down at the table with Mihoshi and wait for everybody else to come down." She pauses for a moment to look upstairs while listening intently. "They should all be down in just a bit."  
  
True to her words, within the next five minutes Nobuyuki comes downstairs, Ryoko floats down from her rafter, Washu emerges from her lab and Katsuhito comes in from his shrine. They are all soon enjoying a peaceful breakfast without Tenchi...well...Ayeka and Ryoko do have a minor squabble over the last bowl of rice, but the house still remains intact and nothing is destroyed or charred in any way.  
  
Soon they are all finished and are splitting up to do their own things. Ryoko makes her way over to the floating onsen for a nice post breakfast dip. She phases out of her clothing and slowly lowers herself into the warm waters, letting out a sigh of content. She pulls out a bottle of saké out of nowhere and begins to indulge herself.  
  
After a very short amount of time, the space pirate has worked up quite a healthy buzz. She doesn't notice the door to the onsen opening or the sounds of light footsteps coming closer towards her, but she does notice when the slightly aggravated princess hovering behind leans over, blocking her light. "Hey there princess," she casually greets, which only helps to anger Ayeka further.  
  
"Really now," she admonishes, "why must you always get drunk so early in the morning? I would not be so irritated with you if you at least waited until the late afternoon or evening to start drinking."  
  
Ryoko moves to the side so she can see the princess better. "But where'd the fun be in that?" she chuckles. "Come on," the daughter of Washu beckons, "join me for a dip. You don't have to drink if you don't want to."  
  
Ayeka sighs deeply, but smiles all the same. "I guess a quick dip would be refreshing." She turns around and goes into the girls changing room, passing by the clump of Ryoko's clothes on the floor, 'tsking' as the pirate's inability to at least attempt to be a little cleaner. Sure, she does help a little more around the house, but old habits do die hard, especially for her.  
  
The crown princess of the planet Jurai emerges from the girls changing room after a few minutes wearing only a pink towel. She submerges herself in the water next to Ryoko, moaning slightly in delight. "Tenchi should be coming home soon you know."  
  
"Yeah I do," she replies. "I mean, Sasami's been getting so bouncy about the big lunch and dinner she's gonna make for him that I was afraid the she was going to knock herself out or something."  
  
Ayeka cover her mouth with her hand and begins to giggle. "Yes, even though she has taken on so much responsibility around the house she is still a young girl and it always seems to show off when Tenchi is involved."  
  
Ryoko starts to smile, but it quickly turns into a worried frown. "You know...little Sasami may look up Tenchi like a bigger brother or something, but I do detect the signs of a small crush on him. I'm thinking that if Tenchi doesn't make a choice between us two before Sasami starts growin' up...well I'm afraid that we just might loose him to her."  
  
The princess sighs and joins the pirate in her worried frown. "Yes, that is true. I remember having similar worries the night we discovered that Sasami and Tsunami are one and the same and that my dear little sister will look exactly like Tsunami when she matures."  
  
The nefarious space pirate manages a small chuckle while taking a sip of her saké. "As if we already didn't have enough competition for him."  
  
______  
  
Tenchi and Tokimi finished their dip in the Jacuzzi tub a little bit ago and are now both having breakfast in bed in their hotel room. She normally only ate in the past on rare occasions to be social with a guest, but now recent events have changed her priorities. Since a goddess has never before become pregnant, Tokimi is unsure as to whether or not her own powers could sustain her child's needs. Therefore, she makes it a routine to eat at least three times a day to provide the correct amount of sustenance for the life growing inside of her.  
  
The prince looks over at his lovely wife's plate and holds back both the cringe and chuckle that are trying to escape his lips. Aside from the normal mixture of foods like fish, noodles and rice, Tokimi has mixed in large amounts of pickles, peanut butter and vanilla ice cream. "That sure is an...assortment you've got there," he comments.  
  
The goddess looks over at him, a sly smile crossing her luscious lips. "That I do. I normally do not even have an appetite even though I do enjoy the taste of many foods, but recently I have been hit with cravings of food in very odd mixtures. I know this is quite normal in pregnancies but it still is odd nonetheless."  
  
This time, Tenchi does chuckle at her. He reaches over and wraps an arm around her still slender waist and pulls the goddess in close. She leans her head on his shoulder and sighs happily. "We should leave in a little bit you know," he tells her.  
  
"Yes, I know," Tokimi replies, starting to look downcast at what will happen afterwards. He will go home to his family and she will be left to return to her temple with only D3 to keep her company.  
  
Tenchi feels his wife's shoulders slump slightly against him, signifying that she is upset. He knows why she feels so and has already come up with a conclusion to make her feel better, though it wasn't very easy for him to do it, seeing as how it will most likely cause only more complications in his already difficult and confusing life. "Well," he starts, "when we're done, I'll have one of the guys downstairs call us a cab so we can go home."  
  
The goddess is momentarily stunned. 'He...he cannot mean what I believe he does...can he?' She looks up, confusion and hopefulness in her radiant blue and purple eyes. "What exactly do you mean by 'go home' Tenchi? I am afraid that I do not fully understand."  
  
The prince pulls her in closer to himself. "What I meant was that I don't want to keep you and our relationship a secret any longer. I'm going to tell everyone about us and I don't care what any of them say or do about it. I'm tired of constantly lying and hiding things from everyone. Most of all," he adds while kissing her forehead, "I'm tired of having to say goodbye to you all the time. I vowed to love you forever and never leave your side and that's what I intend to do."  
  
Tears are now streaming down Tokimi's beautiful face. "Oh Tench.i.." she cries into Tenchi's chest while the prince rubs her back in a soothing way. Without warning, she shoves him down onto the bed and hops on top of him, straddling his chest and leaning over so their noses are practically touching. A predatory smile appears on her face, eliciting Tenchi to gulp nervously. "You are truly an amazing man Tenchi Masaki," she coos in her sweet voice. "Sometimes when I am with you I think that I am in a dream since everything is all too good to be real." The goddess leans in closer and steals a quick kiss. "I am quite thankful that it is not."  
  
Breakfast is quickly forgotten as the two of them express their love for one another as only those destined to be together can.  
  
______  
  
Sasami has been in the kitchen since after breakfast, diligently working on the special lunch she promised to make Tenchi which he promised to eat. Ryo- Ohki, in her toddler form, helps the young princess here and there, giving her ingredients and spices that she asks for. In between steps for making Tenchi's lunch, she puts stuff to the side for everybody else's lunch as well. All in all, she is very busy.  
  
She stops for a moment to look out of a nearby window, a faraway look in her eyes and a mild blush across her cheeks. "I really hope that Tenchi enjoys the lunch I'm making for him. I'm putting everything I've got into it. Maybe he'll like it enough to take me out once...or maybe even give me a kiss!" She covers her quickly overheating face and begins to giggle in a fashion that would make Mihoshi proud.  
  
The cabbit girl smiles at her friend, a healthy blush adorning her face as well while thinking about getting closer to Tenchi.  
  
______  
  
In her lab, Washu smiles wistfully while watching Sasami and Ryo-Ohki in the kitchen from one of the many hidden cameras she strategically placed all throughout the house and grounds all around it. "Young love is just so adorable!" she giggles into the monitor in front of her.  
  
The little genius has always admired Sasami. The girl, though still young, has shown vast maturity and responsibility that even most adults fail to hold. Her persistence and determination rival even Washu's. Of course, being assimilated with Tsunami, the Goddess of Light and main reason why the planet Jurai is as powerful and respected as it is does help a great deal. One day, Sasami and Tsunami will be one and the same. It will be a momentous occasion to behold and Washu already has many machines and devices constantly watching over the young princess all the time just in case the full assimilation begins sooner than expected. She wants a complete and full analysis of everything that happens when it occurs.  
  
Until that time comes, Washu is content in watching over her family, occasionally jumping in at convenient times to spew out her vast knowledge or introduce a new gadget to the entire household. The self-proclaimed 'Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe' looks over her shoulder at her newest invention that is nearing completion. The next time she gets her hands on Mihoshi's ship the Yukinojo, which should be soon seeing as how the blonde just crashed it into the lake again yesterday, she will install the gadget into the ship's navigational computer. It will then be able to sense the tractor beam in Washu's lab and then always bring the ship in for a safe, destruction free landing.  
  
A beeping noise alerts her to the fact that someone has just entered the vicinity of the Masaki Residence. Washu types a few commands in on her holo laptop and a screen pops up and a taxi just stopping at the side of the road near the carrot fields. The back passenger door facing the fields opens and Tenchi comes out, smiling lightly.  
  
"Ah good, Tenchi's finally home," the genius mutters under her breath. "At least Sasami will be happy that he's here to eat her special lunch," she finishes with a small chuckle. Her smile turns into a frown as she watches the prince walk over to the other door and open it. A beautiful woman comes out, giving Tenchi a warm smile, which he returns. "Who's that?" Washu asks herself out loud.  
  
She types in a few commands in her computer and it zooms in on the woman, revealing all of her beautiful features, including her dazzling blue and purple eyes. "She's not from earth, that's for sure," the genius says, starting to answer her own question. "No earthling has eyes like that. I'm definitely sure of that."  
  
As Washu takes in all the woman's features, she is hit with a very powerful sense of déjà vu. She knows that she has seen this woman before, but she has no idea of when or where. Confused, the genius has her computer run a scan on the mystery woman's face, confident that it will tell her who she is. After a few seconds, the holo laptop flashes the words 'No Matches Found,' which only confuses her even more. "If even my computer doesn't know who she is.then who or what can she be? And why is she with Tenchi all of a sudden?" Her eyes narrow as she watches the woman grab Tenchi's hand and interlocks her fingers with his. The two then walk hand in hand back to the house. "This...is not good," Washu mutters while placing a hand on her forehead.  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile, Tenchi and Tokimi make the long trek back to his house. The prince is unusually calm while the goddess next to him is filled with a number of emotions, nervousness, anticipation, excitement and fear. She is beginning the feel as if this was not such a wise idea. Her main worry comes not from what everyone might say, but what they might do. She loves Tenchi more than even her own life and she would be completely destroyed if one of them managed to take him away from her or quite possibly try to harm either one of them.  
  
Before she knows what is happening, they are at the front door. Tenchi looks over at her with one of his patented warm smiles. "So, are you ready?"  
  
"I am," she replies, letting go of his hand and wrapping both of hers around his arm.  
  
The prince chuckles at her sudden twist in behavior and opens the door. He moves aside for Tokimi to enter first. She reluctantly lets go of his arm and goes in first, with Tenchi right behind her. "Hey everyone!" he calls, "I'm home!"  
  
The sounds of Sasami squealing in delight and Ryo-Ohki meowing happily reach their ears. Tokimi can't help but smile at the sounds of the two young girls. Both quickly come leaping to the front door abruptly when they see that Tenchi is not alone.  
  
Both the princess and the cabbit get a strange sense of déjà vu while taking in this new person. "Hi Tenchi! Uh...who's your friend?"  
  
"Hello Sasami. Hello Ryo-Ohki. This is..." his answer is cut short by a certain space pirate suddenly teleporting in and wrapping her arms around him, infuriating the goddess next to him.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko seductively purrs in his ear, giving him shivers all down his spine. Tokimi's anger only increases as she feels his reaction to the pirate. Ryoko suddenly notices the goddess at his side. Her eyes narrow dangerously as she slides off of Tenchi and faces Tokimi nose to nose. "Who are you?" she says in a low, menacing tone.  
  
Just at that moment, Ayeka makes her way to the front door from outside. "Excuse me," she begins politely, "but could one of you please move aside so I may enter?" Tenchi does and the crown princess walks in, giving him a warm smile as she passes him. When she gets all the way in and turns around to face the prince, only then does she notice Tokimi standing very close to the man she loves. Despite the worrisome and jealous feelings beginning to stir deep inside of her, the princess keeps up her calm and friendly face. "Why hello. I am Ayeka. Who might you be?"  
  
Tokimi is about to speak up when Ryoko buts in. "Well whoever the hell you are, you're standing awfully close to my Tenchi! You had better back away from him or there'll be trouble!" Sparks of energy crackle from her hands to prove her point.  
  
The goddess, however, is unfazed. "You cannot truly think that you can threaten me in such a fashion can you?"  
  
Everyone besides Tenchi and Tokimi are stunned by her show of boldness. The stunned silence is broken by Mihoshi cheerily coming down the stairs. "Oh Tenchi!" she exclaims, "Welcome back home!"  
  
"Thanks Mihoshi," he chuckles.  
  
Ryoko suddenly snaps out of her trance and advances on Tokimi menacingly. "Alright there missy! You've got a lot of guts to stand up to me like that! Do you have any idea who I am?"  
  
Tokimi sighs slightly. "Of course I know. I had forgotten how much of a pain you are Ryoko."  
  
Once again, most of the room is stunned at the woman's knowledge and bravery. Sasami, however, is still plagued by her constant attacks of déjà vu from this woman. "Um...excuse me miss," she begins in a small tone, but still gathering everyone's attention. "What is your name?"  
  
The goddess smiles slightly. 'She is a lot nicer and more innocent than when she fully assimilates with my bratty little sister,' she thinks to herself. "My name is Tokimi," she announces proudly. She then wraps an arm around Tenchi's. "And I am the wife of Tenchi Masaki!"  
  


  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Once again, I am sorry for not updating sooner. The usual school and work got in the way as well as a very bad case of writer's block. If it hadn't been for geekyomega, a great writer who I am very thankful to, and his awesome ideas, I probably be stuck with only a few pages done. He helped give me a good direction for this fic since I wanted it to start getting dark soon.  
  
Now that I have a good idea where this series is going, I should be able to write more and update sooner. Until then... -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	7. Chapter 7: That Dark Feeling

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Darkness Within.' I recommend reading the stories since it is an incredible series and is very well done._  
  
______  
  
**The Return to Darkness  
Chapter 7:  
That Dark Feeling...**  
  
______  
  
"_WHAT_!?" is the automatic response yelled out by everyone around the happy couple. Washu, who was just emerging from her lab, stands still in utter shock, hearing the woman, Tokimi, just state that she is Tenchi's wife. She places a hand on her forehead, suddenly feeling lightheaded. "Tokimi..." she whispers out loud to herself, "Clay mentioned her on board his ship...and by title. He's never done that before. Who is she?"  
  
Tenchi wraps an arm around the goddess' waist and pulls her into him. "You heard her," he begins, his voice unusually calm and composed, "Tokimi and I are married. We are husband and wife." He and his beautiful wife raise their left hands, showing off their wedding rings to prove their point.  
  
Ryo-Ohki and Mihoshi both react similarly and cover their mouths in shock, their eyes wide. Sasami watches Tokimi warily, her eyes suddenly not looking as innocent as they always do. They now have a mixture of her innocence and an eternal knowledge that only a goddess can encompass. It appears as though the Goddess of Light, Tokimi's younger sister Tsunami has decided to make an appearance, although she is staying on the sidelines at the moment, surprised and curious at her older sister's sudden appearance and attachment to Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka is torn between confusion and fright, amazingly enough, she does not feel angry in any way. She is confused as to how this whole ordeal occurred but is more so afraid that she has lost Tenchi instead of being angry with this mystery woman for winning his affections. 'This cannot be true,' she worriedly thinks. 'How could this have happened without my noticing of it? I cannot loose Tenchi. He means too much to me.'  
  
Ryoko, on the other hand, is livid. She begins to growl like an enraged animal and sparks of energy flow from her body. "This had better be a joke Tenchi because if it isn't, then this bitch is dead!"  
  
Tenchi's right eye twitches slightly and he responds, "Hey now, let's all calm down a bit, okay Ryoko?"  
  
"Like I have already said Ryoko," Tokimi begins, "your petty threats do nothing but waste your own breath. I can barely understand why my dear Tenchi could allow someone with such loose morals and manners as yourself to stay here with him."  
  
"You've got a lot of nerve!" Ryoko shouts, her anger rising drastically by the second. "You can't just come here and steal Tenchi away from us! What gives you the right?"  
  
"Hey, come on now! Can we please calm down?" Tenchi pleads a little louder...but with no success. Both women pay no attention to the prince's pleas and continue on their argument.  
  
The goddess crosses her arms and closes her eyes, keeping her steadily rising impatience and frustration in check. "I have more right to be with him then all of you here combined. Neither of you have any idea what we have been through together."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" the pirate screams, waving her arms around wildly. "Just how long have you been seeing my Tenchi?"  
  
Tokimi huffs slightly, not enjoying hearing Ryoko address her husband as 'her Tenchi'. "I have been with my loving husband here for only a few months, but I have been watching over him for longer than you would suspect but I have neither the time nor the inclination to explain myself to the likes of a filthy demon like you."  
  
That last comment causes the space pirate to snap. She lunges forward and slaps Tokimi hard on her left cheek. The goddess stumbles back and falls to her knees in surprise. Never before in her entire existence has any manner of creature ever dared to strike her in such a fashion.  
  
Tenchi is shocked and hurt by Ryoko's immaturity. He looks into Ryoko's glaring yellow eyes and notices the fire and hatred behind them as she gazes at Tokimi lying on the floor. Tenchi can see his dear wife cowering in Ryoko's eyes and he is horrified. 'I knew this was going to be tough, but so horrible?' he thinks worriedly. 'Perhaps Ryoko will always be just Ryoko...no matter what universe or dimension or whatever changes have been made...it seems that she will always hurt me somehow.'  
  
This pain deep in his heart reminds him of her betrayal. He can no longer look her in the face, a feeling of shame and disgust plaguing him by being near her. The still recent pain of her betrayed marriage vows washes over him again and he feels tears begin to well up in his eyes. He looks down and he sees Tokimi. She is so powerful, but appears to be so powerless, so...normal at the moment. He steps in-between Ryoko and Tokimi. The pirate is standing tall, ready to kill and just waiting for the goddess to stand up. The prince turns his back on her and bends down and gently puts his arms around Tokimi and lifts her back to her feet, whispering, "Are you and the baby okay?"  
  
Tokimi silently nods and sends comforting thought to him telepathically, still feeling amazed at how comforting Tenchi is to her, especially in front of his family which he has known much longer than her. She reminds herself that it was she who gave him new love and companionship when he lost all hope and desire to go on living. His eyes always fill with great love, respect and desire whenever he looks at her and it always causes her heart to flutter with so many emotions when he does. 'Why does it have to be so horrible when he wants to share his happiness, when he wants to share me to others?' she sadly thinks. 'Why do they not see me for who I truly am? Not some evil, deviant goddess, but a caring, loving and compassionate woman. I originally did not have any emotions but I have always felt the pain of emptiness and loneliness inside of my heart. Tenchi has helped to take that away form me forever...and today is a new beginning. No more hate, lies, or pain. Today will be a day of forgiveness.'  
  
Yet, all those feelings come to a crashing halt inside of her when Ryoko places her hand on Tenchi's shoulder and grips it tightly. "Tenchi, you are being brainwashed!" the pirate practically cries. "Let me at this tramp!"  
  
The prince lets go of his wife gently and a note of concern suddenly appears on her face. Tenchi slowly turns around and faces Ryoko. His gentle features slowly disappear and are replaced by a cold, hard glare. Finally, when he looks the daughter of Washu in the eyes it is almost as if he changed into a completely different person.  
  
'Maybe Tenchi really is in love,' she thinks to herself. 'I mean, why else would he look at me like that if he wasn't?'  
  
Tenchi's eyes are devoid of any emotion and his face is completely blank. He is standing rigid, staring at her without blinking. Ryoko's anger is forgotten and suddenly she remembers how he pleaded with her for over two minutes to calm down. That Tenchi seems to be so vastly different from this Tenchi now standing before her. The one she is used to is full of love and warmth and understanding. This changed, different Tenchi is a statue. The angriest she had ever seen him was when she ripped his mother's kimono, but even then he still showed some emotions. She has never seen him like this, he doesn't even appear to be visibly angry. He is eerily calm, dangerously calm...not a sound is coming from him and it is beginning to frighten her. She is old enough to realize she has pushed him past his limits. He is violently angry.  
  
'I think I should try to calm this situation down,' the pirate worriedly thinks to herself. 'I hate this Tokimi woman but I can't get anything done about it if Tenchi is this angry with me.' Before Ryoko can back away and bow her head in an apology she notices that Tokimi had gripped both of Tenchi's shoulders...as if he were a shield. Ryoko visibly cringes and clenches her hands rigidly. She looks back up to Tenchi's face and realizes immediately that she has most definitely made a very serious mistake. Before she can backtrack she immediately feels something hit the side of her face, hard. The room is a blur and the pirate feels herself crash very hard into the floor...cracking the floorboards as she lands.  
  
There is a collective gasp from the room. The other girls are equally amazed and horrified by what just happened. Tenchi, who just struck her, is equally mortified. His eyes and face revert once again to its loving and normal look. He looks at his hand, the one he struck Ryoko with, and grabs it with the other...pulling it against his belly and covering it as if to protect others from himself. "I...I'm sorry," Tenchi quickly apologizes to everyone and runs out of the house.  
  
Tokimi, looking very concerned and pained, quickly chases after her husband, shouting, "Tenchi! Please...do not leave! Tenchi! Wait for me!"  
  
Ryoko is about to suck up her pain and go and tell Tenchi that it was her fault until she notices something wet on her hands. She looks down and sees that the floor had broken around her body when she fell from the strike...and that she is bleeding, probably from the head. Ryoko feels a deep stab in very depths of her soul. 'T...Tenchi,' she sadly thinks, not holding back on the ever present tears, 'I'm sorry. I never wanted you to hate me. I never wanted you to be angry enough with me to actually hit me.'  
  
Everyone except Ayeka runs up to Ryoko to see if she is all right. Ayeka merely stands rigidly, calmly panicking. The first thing she whispers out while choking back sobs is, "I would expect nothing less from a Royal Prince if his wife was offended or struck..." She pauses for a moment, "...but who is she?"  
  
Washu, who ran over to Ryoko's side, stands up and looks at the group, looking very somber. "I honestly don't know anything about her, but I can definitely tell that she is not from earth. Those eyes of hers are a dead giveaway."  
  
"Is there anything else Little Washu?" Mihoshi asks, acting and talking differently with an unusual air of confidence in her. The seriousness of the situation has even gotten to her.  
  
The genius sighs slightly. "When Dr. Clay had Zero kidnap Ryoko and I confronted him on his ship, he mentioned working for a 'Lady Tokimi.' That confused me since he never before addressed someone by title. It meant that this Lady Tokimi must have been either a person of extreme importance or power or even both."  
  
"She is," Sasami cuts in, wiping the tears from her eyes. "She is more than you would think."  
  
Ayeka walks up to her younger sister an kneels down in front of her. "Sasami...whatever do you mean?"  
  
She and everyone else in the room gasp slightly as the two triangles on her forehead start to glow brilliantly. She closes her eyes for a brief moment and when she opens them, she looks different...older and much, much wiser.  
  
"Tsu...Tsunami?" the crown princess questions.  
  
"Yes Princess Ayeka," Sasami/Tsunami speaks, in the goddess' voice, "it is me. I must warn you that Tokimi is not someone to mess with. The consequences could be disastrous."  
  
Ryoko stands up with Washu and Mihoshi's help. She sniffs lightly and wipes her tears away. "Who is she?"  
  
Sasami/Tsunami looks to the floor, trying to hide the sorrow that has appeared in her eyes. "Tokimi...is my older sister. She is a goddess, just like myself." She pauses for a moment as everyone all around her gasps in surprise. She looks over at the large blue couch in the living room. "Please, let us all sit down and relax for I have much to tell."  
  
Everyone follows her and takes a place on the couch. Ayeka clasps her hands together and looks at her sister/goddess. "Please Tsunami," she begins, "explain to us what is going on and why this Tokimi...your sister, is now with Tenchi."  
  
The princess/goddess sighs deeply. "In the time before time, there were three goddesses. Tokimi, myself and one other who will remain anonymous until she is ready. All three of us worked together and created this universe in this dimension and silently governed over its inhabitants. Over time, myself and my other sister were becoming suspicious of Tokimi. Sometimes her actions were less than morale but none of us had the full expanse of emotions that all of you have so we dismissed it as nothing, though we always had the feeling that she was indeed hiding something of great importance from us." She pauses to take a breath, seeing as Sasami's young body is still growing and isn't strong enough to go on for so long without having to take small breaks.  
  
"So what happened then?" Washu questions, keen to gather as much information from the goddess as possible. The information she is gathering right now is very valuable to her since she has always wondered how the universe was created.  
  
Sasami/Tsunami smiles at the little genius. "Well soon myself and our other sister grew tired of just watching and governing over every living creature. We wanted to get closer, to be a part of their lives. Despite Tokimi heavily protesting to our decision, we both came to live in this dimension, each taking a different approach in doing so. After we departed, Tokimi became somewhat bitter and despised being all alone. Her methods to dealing with mortals soon became harsh and cruel. I watched by with great sorrow as she let herself slip in further into the darkness."  
  
Mihoshi scratches her chin, looking confused. "But.uh.but what does that have to do with Tenchi? I mean, I remember him acting kinda funny a couple of months ago but then he became all normal and sorts. Do you know what happened?"  
  
The goddess in the young princess' body sighs again. "As to that...I am not sure. This sudden move has me very confused. Tokimi has never been to one to act on impulse or so quickly. She always carefully plans out her actions, no matter what they may be. But when she was here, I sensed some changes in her. If I am correct, I believe she has also gained the full assortment of emotions such as I have, please do not ask me how because I do not have an answer." Sasami/Tsunami grips at her kimono and looks to the floor, suddenly looking nervous. "I...I also sensed another change. This one being inside of her body, but I believe that I am not the one to break the news to you."  
  
"Oh come on," Washu encourages, "you can tell us."  
  
"I cannot, I am sorry." She closes her eyes and when she opens them again, Sasmai has returned. She grabs her head, complaining, "Ooh, each time she does that my head feel all funny!"  
  
______  
  
Tenchi collapses onto the soft grass, breathing heavily. He sits up and looks at his hands. "I...I can't believe that I...I hit Ryoko. How could I do that?"  
  
"You were protecting me," a soft, sweet voice says from behind him. He turns around to see his beautiful wife calmly walking up to him. "I would have expected no less from my husband and Champion." She kneels down behind him and hugs him from behind. "Oh you dear sweet man. I love you and I always will. Without you, I would be lost."  
  
The prince shifts around so now Tokimi is sitting on his lap. "I feel that same about you. I love you with all of my heart." They both lean in for a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
After a few minutes, they both pull away. The goddess lays her head on Tenchi's shoulder, smiling in content. A sudden thought comes to her. "Tenchi," she begins, "I want to cheer you up and I believe that I have the perfect idea. I know of a person who we can tell who will be overjoyed with the news...all of it," she finishes, indicating their unborn child.  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
______  
  
A short while later, the happy couple is in front of a large building. "This is where my Dad works," Tenchi informs his wife. "Normally he doesn't work on the weekends but he was called in to finish a project early."  
  
Tokimi reaches down and intertwines her fingers with his. "Then let pay him a visit and tell him of the joyous news."  
  
They makes their way into the building and pass by the receptionist who waves kindly at Tenchi, having met him several times before when he comes to visit his father. They take the elevator up a few floors and walk past an expanse of offices and cubicles. After about a couple of minutes, they reach one cubicle labeled 'Masaki, Nobuyuki.' They both peek in and see Mr. Masaki putting the final touches on a drawing of a nice looking building. He smiles at it, saying, "I think this is my finest work yet!"  
  
"It is pretty nice Dad," Tenchi says, startling the older man in front of him.  
  
Nobuyuki quickly turns around, grasping his chest. "Tenchi! Don't sneak up on me like that! I'm not as young as I used to be you know!"  
  
The prince chuckles slightly. "Sorry about that Dad."  
  
Mr. Masaki suddenly takes notice of Tokimi, who looks slightly nervous. "Say Tenchi, who's this beautiful young woman next to you?"  
  
The goddess clears her throat and bows to him. "G...greetings Mr. Masaki. I am Tokimi."  
  
Nobuyuki chuckles. "My aren't you a polite one? Oh and you don't need to bow to me, it makes me feel older than I really am." Tokimi covers her mouth to hide the small giggle that is trying to escape. Mr. Masaki's smile widens. "You have a very beautiful voice, do you know that?"  
  
Tokimi wraps her arms around Tenchi's right arm and looks up at him adoringly. "Yes, I have been told that before, thank you."  
  
Tenchi clears his throat to get his father's attention. "Uh...Dad, we...we have an announcement to make."  
  
"We are married!" the goddess shouts, startling both men.  
  
A strange, but not lecherous, smile begins to form on Nobuyuki's face. "M...married? Is this true Tenchi? Are you finally married?" His son nods and is suddenly gasping under his father's strong embrace. "Oh Tenchi I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"That is not all," Tokimi informs him. She waits until he lets go of her husband a bit to finish the news. When he does, she begins to rub her belly lovingly. "I am also pregnant with the child of your son Mr. Masaki."  
  
The older Masaki is momentarily stunned. "I...I'm finally going to be...a grandpa?" He smiles again...just before his eyes roll back into his head and he falls onto the ground.  
  
Tenchi and Tokimi are quickly at his side. "Dad?" the prince asks. He checks his father's pulse and chuckles slightly. "He passed out!"  
  


  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Ah, I'm finally starting to get back in my 'groove'. It feels good to finish another Chapter so soon after another one. I owe a lot of thanks to geekyomega who wrote for me everything from what happened after the slap to the part when Washu speaks up about Tokimi. I made a few changes but nothing drastic. I am really honored to have such a good writer help me. He is the official co-author of this Chapter and hopefully he can be so for future Chapters. - _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	8. Chapter 8: A Goddess Reborn

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Darkness Within.' I recommend reading the stories since it is an incredible series and is very well done._  
  
______  
  
**The Return to Darkness  
Chapter 8:  
A Goddess Reborn**  
  
______  
  
Nobuyuki Masaki is currently at the happiest that he has ever been. Happier then when all the gorgeous girls from space came down to live at his house; even happier when his only son began to go out with a couple of them in hopes of seeing if he was in love with one of them. He just found out that Tenchi is now married to a woman whose beauty equals and probably even surpasses those of the girls at his house. To top it off, she is pregnant with Tenchi's child. Finally! A grandchild! Unfortunately for the older Masaki, the deeper surprises are just getting started.  
  
Tokimi and Tenchi look at each other, a silent understanding going on between them. "Um Dad," the prince begins, "there's...a little more that we need to tell you."  
  
"What is it son? Are you having twins?" the older Masaki asks with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
The happy couple chuckles slightly at the question. "No, that is not the news," Tokimi answers, "though I would not mind having more children with Tenchi as soon as I birth this one," she finishes while rubbing her belly lovingly. Her face suddenly becomes somber, as does Tenchi's, knowing what is about to be said. "What needs to be told is something much more serious and I am afraid that this news is not enjoyable."  
  
Nobuyuki's smile fades. "O...okay, what do you have to tell me?"  
  
______  
  
A few hours later, the trio is sitting at a local restaurant, Tenchi and Tokimi having just finished going through their story of what originally happens to everyone before the goddess reversed time, helping to alter the future and save her dear husband's life. Mr. Masaki currently is holding his cup of coffee in both hands, a look of awe on his face and his mouth agape.  
  
"I...I know Dad, it's a lot to take in all at once," the younger Masaki quietly tells his father, his right hand tightly grasping his wife's left.  
  
Nobuyuki takes a sip of his coffee, taking a deep breath afterwards. "This is just...well...I really don't know what to say."  
  
Tokimi moves closer to the older man, her brilliant blue and purple eyes looking sad, pleading. "Do you...do you hate us now father?" she asks. "After what had happened, after what we did...I was so upset that they would hurt my dear Tenchi so deeply...I wanted them to pay, to suffer as both he and I did."  
  
Mr. Masaki sighs deeply, looking at both his son and daughter-in-law. "You two and everyone else back home did a lot of bad things, you know that." The couple drops their heads down in shame. "But since none of that stuff has happened, I guess that I'm not mad at any of you for something that hasn't happened, I just don't want to see any of it happen, okay?" Upon seeing both of their faces instantly light up, Nobuyuki smiles as well. "Tenchi my boy, you have chosen a real winner with Tokimi here. I'm proud of you."  
  
Tears form in the goddess' eyes as she gets up from her seat and wraps her arms around her father-in-law. "Thank you!" she cries. "Thank you for understanding! I was beginning to believe that it would be only Tenchi and myself. I am eternally grateful for your warmth and compassion. Now I see where Tenchi gets it from."  
  
"Naw, he really gets it from his mother. It just rubbed off a bit on me," he admits, scratching the back of his head.  
  
The couple chuckles lightly. Tenchi stands up, a wave of relief washing over him. "I'm glad that this went well, but..." his face darkens, "...but I'm worried about what the others will say when they find out that Tokimi is pregnant. I mean, Ryoko really overreacted when we told them that we're married. What will she do when this news comes out?"  
  
Tokimi wraps an arm around her loving husband. "I do not know what she or the others will do, but I do know that we will go through this entire ordeal together my dear Tenchi."  
  
"Don't forget about me!" Nobuyuki chimes in. "I'm a part of this too. I know the full story now and the girls don't. I could help you two ease this little situation up."  
  
"That's great Dad. Come one, let's go home, we've got a long day ahead of us." And with that, the trio makes their way over to Mr. Masaki's car, ready to go back home.  
  
______  
  
The residents at the Masaki residence, besides an indifferent Katsuhito, are all in a state of shock. It was enough for Tenchi to come walking in with a mystery woman and they claimed to be married and deeply in love, but for the prince to actually strike the space pirate Ryoko so forcefully to draw blood and make an indentation on the floor by her crashing down...well that was something they had never, ever even suspected of even happening.  
  
Currently, almost everyone is sitting on the living room couch, helping to both condole Ryoko and themselves of the shock. Katsuhito lifts his cup to his mouth, taking a sip of his green tea. "I see," he mutters, "this is quite odd of Tenchi to strike Ryoko in such a fashion...and unusually bold move by bringing this goddess...Tokimi here and claiming to be wed to her." He suddenly puts on a strange smile. "I am more than a little hurt that he would not think of at least inviting me to the wedding!" He looks around the room, noticing that none of the girls have paid him any attention. He sighs and takes another sip of tea, mumbling, "Well at least I tried."  
  
Out of all the girls helping the pirate in her now very delicate state, Ayeka is the only one who hasn't done a thing to help her, being too consumed in her own thoughts. 'I have never seen Lord Tenchi act in such a manner. I know that he was only protecting his bride...but that look in his eyes frightened me in a way in which I have never felt before. Never have I seen him so angry and upset, not even when that...that villainous criminal Kagato kidnapped Ryoko and then nearly killed Lord Tenchi and then all of us and earth.' For the briefest of moments, the princess glances over at the space pirate. 'Well...at least his anger is directed towards her where it belongs, not at the rest of us.'  
  
Behind her, the younger princess Sasami comes walking in from the kitchen with Ryo-Ohki in her toddler form, carrying a tray of snacks and drinks. They place the trays down on the living room table and sit down by Ryoko's feet, worriedly looking up at the pirate's heavily distraught face. 'She looks so sad,' the young girl thinks. 'I really hope that she feels better soon. It's not like Ryoko to stay sad for too long.'  
  
Suddenly, a second, older voice speaks up inside of her. 'Do not fret Sasami, you need to keep up a happy face. I know that everyone is beginning to go through a rough time, and it most likely will not get better once all the news has been put out in the open about my sister and Tenchi and the life growing inside of her. We will no doubt go through some very troubling times, but we need to stand tall and proud and we will get through this together. Just stay strong and do not let any news slip for just a little longer Sasami, please do this for me'  
  
Sasami smiles sweetly, thinking, 'O...okay Tsunami. Thank you.'  
  
On Ryoko's left, Mihoshi firmly grasps the pirate's hand with both of hers, looking to be on the verge of tears as usual. "Ryoko...Ryoko are you okay?" she sniffs. While she appears to be normal, well normal for Mihoshi, on the outside, she is a virtual train wreck on the inside. For the longest time, she was deeply in love with Tenchi and believed him to be her destiny, that they were meant to be together and that he was her prince, a thing that stood for everything good and righteous. Watching him earlier though, ripped every thought she had of him into shreds, tearing deeply into her heart. 'What's happened Tenchi?' she sadly thinks. 'Why are you so angry now? Was it something I did, because if it is I'll do anything to make you feel better Tenchi so please be nice to us all again.'  
  
On the pirate's right, her mother Washu silently strokes her fingers through her daughter's spiky, yet very silky, cyan hair, contemplating everything that has occurred, but at a deeper level than the other girls. 'Tenchi has changed. When he came back, I didn't notice how different he was until I was able to get close to him. His stance, his facial expressions, his movements...everything seems to be slightly different from normal...different from all of the tests and daily updated files I have on him. That goddess...that Tokimi woman...she's done something to him, I can feel it. But...there's something not quite right with this,' she thinks, now looking confused. 'Each time I think about that goddess and her being married...well it just sounds oddly familiar to me somehow...like something I said or did a long time ago.'  
  
Ryoko herself is in shambles. The man she loves more than anything, the man to whom she would do anything and go anywhere for, has fallen for another woman and struck her in a fit of anger. 'I...I'm sorry Tenchi,' she thinks to herself, letting the tears continue to flow, 'I never meant to make you so angry. Please forgive me...I'll do anything, anything you want just to get you to not be angry with me anymore.' As she begins to shake again from crying, a feeble, "T...Tenchi..." escapes her lips.  
  
As everyone in the room, besides a heavily distracted Ayeka and a somewhat confused but not showing it Katsuhito, helps to comfort Ryoko again, the front door opens and a cheerful looking Nobuyuki comes walking in, saying, "Hey everybody, I'm back!" As he enters the living room, he takes in everybody's faces and sighs slightly. 'They look exactly as they said everyone would. Well...here goes nothing...' Mr. Masaki takes a deep breath before speaking up. "You guys don't need to tell me anything, I already know everything that happened earlier."  
  
Five pairs of heads look up at the middle-aged man in surprise. The eldest Masaki acts as if he hasn't heard a thing as he takes another sip of his green tea, his eyes closed in thought. Ayeka stands up warily, speaking barely above a whisper. "But, how...how do you know of this Father?"  
  
Nobuyuki steps aside, revealing Tokimi and a nervous looking Tenchi at the front door. The prince walks inside, his arm linked with his wife's. His eyes take in all the girls, who for the longest time he considered his family. He lingers the longest on Ryoko, who is looking both fearful and hopeful. With a deep breath, he begins to speak, "I...I'm really sorry about earlier guys. I guess I sorta lost control, but I didn't mean to." He looks directly at the space pirate. "And I never meant to hurt you Ryoko...you know that, don't you? What happened was an accident...I promise that nothing like this will never happen again." He glances over at Tokimi and nods.  
  
The goddess nods back, albeit dejectedly, and backs up a few steps, crossing her arms with a slight frown on her beautiful face. 'I do not know why I am allowing this to continue this way,' she thinks to herself. Her radiant eyes look her dear husband up and down, causing her heart to flutter. 'Oh Tenchi, I will never leave your side. I will always be with you, and,' she adds, her eyes going dark, 'I will make sure that nobody ever takes you away from me.'  
  
The prince takes a few steps closer to the girls, his arms spreading wide. "Please...can you forgive me?"  
  
Ryoko sniffs once, new tears beginning to pour down her face, this time tears of joy. She leaps up into the air, shimmering for a moment before disappearing and reappearing in front of Tenchi. Without a second thought, both embrace in forgiveness, Ryoko crying even harder while the prince barely holds in the tears.  
  
The other girls, wrought with emotion, stampede over to Tenchi as well, all going into a large group hug. Katsuhito gets up from the couch and walks over next to Nobuyuki, who is smiling warmly at his family. "I assume you had something to do with Tenchi's return and begging forgiveness from the others?" the older man asks his son-in-law.  
  
Nobuyuki starts to rub the back of his head. "Yeah, I sort of did. He was pretty upset over what he did when he and my new daughter came to visit. He had no idea what to do so I gave him a little advice and my accepting of his marrying of Tokimi helped make him feel better."  
  
Katsuhito nods slightly, taking his last sip of tea before responding, "Good work, there is hope for you yet."  
  
The middle-aged man nods in agreement for a moment before realizing what the older man said. "Wait a minute! What do you mean by that?"  
  
______  
  
A little over an hour later, the entire family, minus Katsuhito who has gone back up to his shrine, are sitting around the dining table, getting ready for another spectacular dinner, compliments of Sasami. Due to recent changes with relationships, plus the addition of a new member, the seating arrangements have changed slightly. Nobuyuki stays at the head of the table with Tenchi and Tokimi sitting side by side opposite him. On the eastern facing side, Mr. Masaki's right, sits Ryoko, Sasami and Ayeka while Washu and Mihoshi sit opposite them.  
  
Dinner goes by rather quietly, with only Nobuyuki being the only person to speak up at the table. Several members of the family do speak regularly, but not by normal means. Tenchi and Tokimi speak telepathically, each using their powers to speak to the other. 'This feels...so awkward Tenchi,' the goddess thinks to her husband. 'Only father is talking. The silence from the others is beginning to make me feel nervous.'  
  
'Couldn't you like peek into their minds and see what they're thinking?' Tenchi thinks back to his lovely wife.  
  
The goddess mentally sighs. 'I did try that earlier, but all of their minds are in such chaos. There are so many thoughts and emotions flying through them that it is very difficulty to determine what they are thinking.'  
  
'Oh,' he thinks in defeat. He reaches down and grasps her hand. 'I love you. We'll get through this, I promise.'  
  
Tokimi smiles, intertwining her fingers with his. 'I love you too my dearest Tenchi.'  
  
On opposite sides of the table, a mother and her daughter are having a telepathic conversation as well, with the mother desperately trying to calm down her daughter's slowly growing rage. Ryoko has since gotten over her initial shock and depression over losing Tenchi and of him hitting her. Her intense rage now going towards the true source of her problems, the newcomer and now wife of Tenchi, she supposed 'goddess' Tokimi. 'Please Ryoko,' Washu mentally pleads to her daughter, 'just calm down a bit. I don't like this whole situation any more than you do, but we need to just wait a bit and don't act all irrationally. I've got a strange feeling about all of this.'  
  
The pirate's intensely growing anger is momentarily halted. 'What do you mean Washu? What's bugging you?'  
  
'A lot of thing really,' she truthfully replies. 'Tsunami's story has got me more than a little confused. I mean, if Tokimi really is her sister then why isn't she all well known and worshipped like Tsunami is? How come we've never heard about her until today? Why did she all of a sudden just latch onto Tenchi and get married to him? Did she do something to him to steer his heart towards her?' She pauses for a moment, upset at her virtual lack of information on the new woman in the house. 'But the thing that bugs me the most is that I have been having the feeling that this was meant to happen, that more is to come of this, but each time I try to rack some more information out of myself, I suddenly get a bad headache and it won't go away for a while.'  
  
Now Ryoko's anger has completely subsided as her full attention is now on her mother, she has even forgotten to eat or drink. 'What do you think is giving you those headaches?"  
  
'I don't know,' Washu answers, her bright green eyes now looking determined, 'but I'm definitely going to find out. This is too big of a thing to ignore. Besides, you know that I have to know everything since I'm the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe!'  
  
The pirate mentally sighs deeply. 'Great, I actually liked it better when you were all secretive and broody.'  
  
'Watch it Ryoko,' the little genius warns, giving her daughter a look.  
  
Ryoko sticks her tongue out and Washu is about to respond when Nobuyuki notices and speaks up. "Ryoko, Washu, what are you two doing?" Both women quickly look over at the middle-aged man, each having similar guilty looks on their faces. Suddenly, they both smile awkwardly and chuckle bemusedly, rubbing the back of their heads and looking astonishingly like mother and daughter, something they don't usually look or act like together.  
  
Mr. Masaki watches both of them, sweatdropping as they try to act it off. As he looks away, he notices Tokimi placing only a small amount of food onto her plate. Without thinking it through, he says, "Hey Tokimi, I think you should eat a little more than that. After all, you are eating for two now." He, Tenchi and Tokimi all tense up right after he finishes his sentence, each realizing what was just revealed.  
  
The initial reaction from the rest of the family is stunned silence. This is just too much to take in. Everything is happening way too fast. Washu is about to speak up when she feels a rage more powerful than anything she has ever felt before coming from her daughter. 'Ryoko,' she cautiously begins telepathically, 'calm down now. You need to remember that according to Tsunami, this Tokimi woman is a goddess just like her. Even if she is pregnant, that doesn't mean...' she trails off as her head suddenly is filled with pain, visions of a distant memory coming flowing into her mind...  
  
"Remember the prophecy dear sister," a woman's voice, sounding as sweet as honey, speaks to another, "a goddess is destined to have a child with a champion among men. That child will be the one to determine the fates of the mortals, this entire universe and us as well. We can not deny the importance of this so why must you go and become a mortal?"  
  
"Well sister," another voice replies, this one sounding sensual and very confident, "I grow tired of only sitting by and idly watching the mortals live their lives. I wish to see and experience what they do. I am interested in getting their viewpoints on life and their struggle to live. Besides," she adds, now sounding slightly humorous, "Tsunami plans on leaving to live among the mortals as well and I do not enjoy the idea of staying around here with just you to keep me company."  
  
The other woman stays silent for a moment, and then speaks up. "Be that as it may, my main concern is not over your enjoyment of company, but that of you and the prophecy. What you must be concerned about is that once you become mortal, you will forsake all of your powers and memories of your life as a goddess. Without them, you will be both quite vulnerable and without an identity. It is possible for you to be killed by those savage mortals. Do you want to take such a risk Washu?"  
  
_Washu_...  
  
A goddess?  
  
Washu, the Goddess of Intelligence and Chaos...  
  
Suddenly, the little genius collapses onto the floor. Unfortunately for her, nobody notices because of the more serious situation that occurred right after she began to have her vision.  
  
Ryoko, overcome with both grief and rage, slams her chopsticks onto the table, shattering them into pieces. She slowly, threateningly gets to her feet, a mad rage in her golden eyes. She mutters a quick, "You're dead bitch!" before lunging towards Tokimi at incredible speed, her fists held high in preparation to strike. One thing she didn't count on however was for Tenchi to move his wife out of the way, advertently stepping in her place a split second before her fist collided with the shocked goddess' face.  
  
The resulting punch is so powerful that it shatters all the windows in the house and sends the prince hurtling out of the house, smashing through the walls as if they were paper. His body keeps it's progress through the forest, turning the trees into nothing more than splinters, until it smashes into a large boulder about one hundred yards away, turning it into pebbles and finally halting his incredible short journey. He manages to murmur out a raspy, "Crap that hurt," before going unconscious.  
  
For a few moments, the entire household, minus Washu who is still clutching her head in pain, stare at the Tenchi shaped holes out the house and the path of destruction beyond. The pirate's entire body begins to tremble. 'W...what have I done?' she thinks in horror. Without a second thought, she and the others dash out to see if the prince is all right. Tokimi starts to go as well when she is stopped by a powerful and very familiar presence just behind her. 'No,' she thinks in surprise, 'it is not possible...' She turns around, only to come face to face with an adult Washu, only there seems to be something different about her, something...complete.  
  
Washu looks at Tokimi, a small smile beginning to form on her mischievous face. "Hello there sister," she sweetly greets, "it has been a long time."  
  


  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Man I really wish that I could finish these sooner so all of you can enjoy them. I guess what I said before about writing more and posting sooner didn't go as well as I had hoped. Right now I am working on two stories for a couple of my other series and once I finish those, I will get back to this story.  
  
So now Washu remembers who she once was. What will Tokimi do? How will this affect the family? More importantly, what will the goddess Washu do? -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	9. Chapter 9: Tensions Mounting

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Darkness Within.' I recommend reading the stories since it is an incredible series and is very well done._  
  
______  
  
**The Return to Darkness  
Chapter 9:  
Tensions Mounting**  
  
______  
  
"Wh...what did you just call me?" Tokimi asks the now adult red head in front of her.  
  
Washu smiles gently, slowly walking up to the goddess. She reaches up and places a hand on Tokimi's right cheek, cupping it gently. "I called you sister. That is what you are, my dear younger sister Tokimi." She taps her temple lightly. "I remember…everything."  
  
The goddess backs up, her eyes wide and surprised. "But how was this possible? How are you able to remember?"  
  
"I guess you could say that you, Tenchi and Nobuyuki all helped me to remember. When I learned of your and Tenchi's marriage and of your being a goddess, things began to stir within my mind, things that I had previously forgotten over 20,000 years ago. The only problem was that I was still unable to tap into them, that something was still blocking me. It was not until Nobuyuki mentioned the news about you being pregnant that everything finally clicked." She backs up and spins around once. "So now I'm back! What do you think sister?"  
  
The goddess sighs slightly. "I am pleased that you have remembered everything, your timing could not be more perfect. Perhaps you can help straighten out some of these problems. They will listen to you since myself and Tenchi are, at the current moment, none too popular with the others in the house." Tokimi narrows her eyes, suddenly remembering the state of her dear husband. 'Ryoko shall pay dearly for her crimes against my love. I have stood by and allowed her a free reign around here for far too long. Now it is time for action.' She focuses some of her powers and lets loose with some of her bottled up anger.  
  
______  
  
Some distance away where Tenchi landed from his 'flight' that was courtesy of Ryoko, the rest of the girls are all helping the still unconscious prince up out of the rubble that was once a large boulder in the forest. Nobuyuki is working determinedly, his face showing strain from moving away all the rocks and miscellaneous objects covering his son. Sasami and Mihoshi are both crying while moving rocks out of the way and seeing the battered state of Tenchi. Ayeka is so mortified that she can't even speak, but does still help in getting Tenchi up and out of the rubble. Ryoko, on the other hand, stands still in shock, glancing back and forth from the man who she loves, and the fist that put him in his current position.  
  
'I...I hit Tenchi,' her mind whispers in total shock. 'But I didn't mean to, I wanted to hit that Tokimi bitch, not Tenchi…not Tenchi.' Suddenly, just as she feels tears begin to fall, her entire body goes stiff and she begins to float up in the air, but not by her doing. Ryoko tries to open her mouth to say something, but finds that she is unable to do so. 'What's going on?' she thinks worriedly. 'Why can't I..._AAAAARRRRRRGGHHHHHH_!' her mind screams in pain as she feels her body begin to get squeezed extremely tightly. Unfortunately, everyone around her is to busy with Tenchi to take notice.  
  
'What's...going...on?' her mind grits out. Just as she finishes this thought, everything around her goes dark and a deep, evil cackle rings in her ears, chilling her blood. She remembers that voice, she could never forget who it belongs to and the endless pain and torment she went through because of the owner of the voice. As the one person she fears above all others appears in front of her, she completely forgets her pain. "No!" she shouts, now trembling slightly. "It can't be you! You're dead! Tenchi killed you, I saw him do it!"  
  
Kagato smiles evilly, advancing on the pirate, who still can't move her body. He reaches out, grabbing her by her chin and pulling her face so they are just millimeters apart. He chuckles slightly. "Still defective as ever Ryoko. You above all others should know that what you see and what really happens are two completely opposite things." He lets her go and backs up a few steps. Holding out his right hand, he creates his light green energy sword. Ryoko feels a burning sensation course from her red gem in her left wrist, which is now glowing green. "Now that I have returned, we can spend many, many happy years together." He raises his head towards the sky and laughs maniacally.  
  
Just before Kagato has complete control over her, Ryoko begins to scream with all her might, "_NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!"  
  
______  
  
Back inside the house, Washu is still talking to Tokimi. "Perhaps, but I am more curious as to how you were able to change Tenchi's affections. Tell me sister, what did you do to…_AAAAARRRRRRGGHHHHHH_!" her question is cut short as she grasps her head again and falls to the floor, the pain and mental anguish her daughter is going through flows though their mental link and is causing her great pain as well. With a quick thought, Washu closes off the link with her daughter. She quickly jumps to her feet, albeit a little shakily, and points an accusing finger at her younger sister while looking very angry. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing to my daughter!?" she shouts.  
  
"Just punishing her," the Goddess of Justice calmly states. "Your daughter...my niece," she adds with a wicked smile, "hurt her dear Uncle Tenchi while trying to hurt me. I am just simply teaching her a lesson."  
  
Washu stands up to her full height, which is a few centimeters taller than Tokimi. "Now listen here, scolding her is my job, not yours! She is my daughter, my responsibility! And by the way, why aren't you helping your husband? I mean, if he means so much to you, you should be all over him right now, right?"  
  
Tokimi narrows her eyes threateningly. "I scolded your child because you never seem to do a proper job of doing so, which shows off in her rambunctious behavior and lack of respect for you." She smiles sweetly at the now enraged look on her older sister's face. "And as for my dear, sweet Tenchi..." she snaps her fingers and Tenchi magically appears in between the two goddesses, still unconscious and floating in the air, "...I will take care of him. You and the others are not worthy of accomplishing such a task so I am warning you now to keep away from him. Oh, and do not worry about your sorry excuse for a daughter, she is no longer in pain...for now. Now if you excuse me, my husband and I wish to retire to _our_ room." With that said, she and Tenchi vanish.  
  
Washu looks up, where she hears the sounds of movement upstairs. "Well," she sighs, "that went well." She turns her head over to the Tenchi shaped holes in the wall. Sighing again, she summons her holo laptop and begins to push a few keys. Within mere moment, several floating robots appear and immediately go about repairing the damage. Just as soon as the robots finish their job, they disappear. The goddess then pushes a few more keys and a small portal appears next to her. A large bottle of saké comes out and Washu catches it in her hands. Vanishing her holo laptop, she hops onto the couch and begins to drink deeply from the bottle. "What a day."  
  
A few minutes later, the rest of the family runs into the house, Ryoko trailing behind and looking both very haggard and fearful, her eyes darting around to see if Kagato is actually around. Sasami rushes over to Washu, tears pouring from her large eyes. "W...Washu!" she cries. "Tenchi just...he just disappeared! Wh…where is he?"  
  
The goddess pats the young princess on the head lightly. "Don't worry Sasami. Tenchi is fine."  
  
"He...he is?" she sniffs.  
  
Washu smiles at the young girl's concern for the prince. "Yes he is Sasami. Tokimi took him and now they're both in his...I mean their room now." She takes a long sip of her saké and sighs. Her daughter sits down next to her and grabs the bottle, chugging down every last drip. Washu shrugs her shoulders slightly, but wraps an arm around the pirate, who calms slightly under her mother's touch. 'Well I suppose she needed it more than me after what Tokimi just did to her. Oh yes! Our link!' she then reopens the link between her and Ryoko, but the pirate is still too distressed to notice anything different, although she does lean into her mother more, craving the warmth that had left her body so quickly when she thought Kagato had returned.  
  
Everyone settles down a bit upon hearing that Tenchi is all right, but unfortunately with Tokimi. Mihoshi looks over at Washu, her head turning to the side slightly and a confused expression on her normally cheerful face. "Say Miss Washu," the GP Detective begins, "why do you look like an adult now? And why weren't you with us helping Tenchi?"  
  
The goddess closes her eyes, thinking, 'Crap.' She opens her eyes and sees everyone staring at her expectantly. Sighing deeply again, she stands up. "Everyone please sit down. I'm about to tell you a few things and I'm afraid that they will change a lot of stuff around here...a lot."  
  
Ayeka sits down in Washu's old spot, a hesitant look in her eyes. "Please Miss Washu, what do you have to say?"  
  
______  
  
Upstairs, Tokimi is sitting down on her and Tenchi's bed, the prince still unconscious and his head resting on the goddess' lap while she softly combs her fingers through his hair. She leans down and kisses him on his forehead. "Rest comfortably now beloved," she whispers to him, now caressing his face. "My Tenchi, my brave savior." She pauses for a moment, a frown slowly creeping it's way onto her beautiful face. "I am changing," she says to herself aloud. "I have already changed more than I would have ever expected. That foolish child would have never been able to have the opportunity to strike me before everything that has happened to me. I am...confused and frightened at the thought of my skills not being as quick and potent as they once were...but then again," she adds, looking down at the prince in her arms and the slight protrusion in her belly, "I would never trade you two for anything in this or any universe."  
  
A slight moan from her husband catches her ears. Tokimi looks down and sees Tenchi starting to stir. He opens his eyes slowly, the first thing him seeing is a pair of beautiful blue and purple eyes. The prince smiles slightly. "Hello there beautiful." He then feels a pair of soft lips pressing against his. Without a second thought, he begins to kiss back. After a few heated moments, the happy couple separate, both smiling brightly. Tenchi lays his head back onto his wife's lap. "So, how long was I out?"  
  
The goddess sighs in remembrance. "Not very long, but I was concerned for your well being. That...woman did strike you quite hard."  
  
"I know," Tenchi sighs back. "I managed to put up a small energy shield just before I hit that big rock, but it still hurt a lot." They both chuckle at the comment. Tenchi suddenly stops laughing and quickly sits up, looking concerned. "Are you and the baby okay?"  
  
Tokimi smiles sweetly. "Yes. Both of us are fine...thanks to you," she finishes with a seductive, predatory look in her eyes. The prince gulps loudly and backs up, only to have his lovely wife slowly crawl up to him, a deep smile on her face. "What you did was very sweet and brave Tenchi, and I wish to repay you." She presses her body up against his, placing a hand on his cheek and rubbing it slightly.  
  
"B...but, everyone's downstairs! They'll hear us!" he pleads, though part of him is anxious to be with his wife again. Now that everyone knows, he doesn't have to be sneaky and secretive, something he never enjoyed doing, especially around his family. That and the other part of him, the part that Tokimi managed to bring back, still does not think to highly of most of the other family for what they had done to him in the 'previous life'.  
  
The goddess sits up on her knees, putting her hands on her hips. "I do not care. We are married and if we wish to make love, then we should be allowed to do so. If the others are bothered by this, then that is their problem. They can leave this house for all I care." She moves back in closer, kissing Tenchi on his neck. "And besides," she adds in between kisses, "you want this just as much as I do." She uses her tongue and licks along the edges of his right ear, causing him the shiver in excitement. Her smile widens. "Perhaps even more."  
  
______  
  
Downstairs, Washu has just finished her explanation of who she really is and the news about the prophecy. For a few minutes, everyone sits down in stunned silence. The goddess looks around nervously, waiting to see what will be said about her being a goddess. As a hand places itself on her shoulder, she jumps up in surprise, catching everybody's attention. Washu quickly looks behind her to see Katsuhito calmly standing, a slight smirk on his face. "I wish more women would act more excited to see me around like you lady Washu," he chuckles. Upon seeing the upset look on her face, he quickly coughs and resumes his calm, non-caring expression.  
  
"How can you joke around at a time like this?" she asks, her lower lip trembling slightly. "This is not a time to be all happy."  
  
The old shrine priest walks around the couch so now he is in front of it, and the center of everyone's attention. "Tell me, did Tenchi start acting differently when he discovered that he is a prince and the only known human in the universe to bear the LightHawk Wings?" Washu shakes her head no. "And did any of you treat him differently after discovering that bit of news about him, besides trying to constantly experiment on him?" he adds with an amused look at the goddess, who now looks slightly embarrassed. Katsuhito smiles slightly. "You see, just because you discover something new about yourself does not change the person that you are on the inside."  
  
The goddess looks around the room to her family. "I...is he telling the truth? Do you guys still see me as the same person as you always have?" Everyone nods, causing a few tears to form in her eyes. She lowers her head, reaching up and wiping away the tears. "Thank you everyone, you do not know how much this means."  
  
Ayeka stands up and coughs politely, gathering everyone's attention on herself. "Now that this situation has been solved, I would like to know what we are going to do about Lord Tenchi and his...his relationship with Tokimi."  
  
"Yeah," Ryoko adds, calming down a bit from earlier, "how are we gonna break those two up and get that bitch out of here?"  
  
While she is saying this, the crown princess rushes over to her younger sister and quickly covers her ears. "Ryoko!" she hisses out, her eyes narrowing at the woman on the couch, "watch your filthy mouth around Sasami! She is far too young to listen to you ramble out profanities!"  
  
"She's a growing girl princess," the pirate sighs, slumping down into a resting position. "She's gonna here this stuff when she's older so we might as well get her prepared."  
  
Ayeka's right eye twitches slightly. She is about to shoot a nasty comment back when Katsuhito calmly walks in between them. "Ayeka, Ryoko, now is not the time for petty quarreling. I am interested in this whole situation as much as all of you. If you excuse me, I will go upstairs and speak with my grandson and his bride. He will listen to me so perhaps I can get some information out of him." With that, he makes his way up the stairs, to Tenchi and Tokimi's room.  
  
Mihoshi looks over to Washu, who is now sitting back down on the couch. "Do you think he'll find out why Tenchi is acting all funny now Miss Washu?"  
  
"I really don't know," the red head replies with a shrug. "Things around here have changed so suddenly that I have no idea what's coming next."  
  
______  
  
Katsuhito reaches his grandson's door. His left eyebrow raises slightly at the sign at eye level, saying, 'Tenchi and Tokimi.' "They certainly waste no time," he murmurs out loud. Without paying and heed to the strange sounds that are coming from the other side of the door, the Shinto priest opens the door, saying, "Tenchi, I wish to..." he trails off and his eyes go wide at the scene before him.  
  
The couple looks up from their present business, equal looks of shock on their faces. Tokimi quickly summons one of the sheets tossed onto the floor and quickly covers up her and Tenchi's nude bodies. She looks back over at Katsuhito, the annoyance clearly seen on her beautiful face. "Well..." she begins, "what is it that you want grandfather?"  
  
The older man looks around for a second, confused. "I...hmm...well it appears that I have forgotten. Forgive me for intruding." He slides the door closed and leaves.  
  
The couple looks at each other for a moment. They both shrug then toss the sheet off of them, getting back down to business.  
  
______  
  
Ayeka looks up, hearing footsteps coming downstairs. Hearing the soft clank of sandals, she instantly realizes that is her older brother. "That was rather quick," she mutters before standing up and walking to the foot of the stairs. Sure enough, it is Katsuhito walking down, an odd faraway look in his eyes. "You are down awfully fast brother Yosho. May I ask what..." she stops as the shrine priest walks past her, paying her no notice and leaves out the front door. Ayeka huffs lightly, putting her hands on her hips. "My, that was quite rude of him!" She turns around and walks back into the living room with the others.  
  
"Was that the old man?" Ryoko asks. The princess nods, looking a little miffed. "so what did he say?"  
  
"Nothing," the princess replies, getting several confused glances in her direction. "He just walked past me and left the house."  
  
Sasami tilts her head to the side with a confused expression on her young face, making herself look utterly adorable in the process. "Why would grandfather do that?"  
  
The pirate stands up quickly. "Well whatever the reason, I think that this bi." she trails off looking at Sasami. Quickly, she corrects herself. "This Tokimi has overstayed her welcome here. I for one want her to leave and never come back and have the old Tenchi come back!"  
  
Ayeka stands up next to her. "I agree with Ryoko. Our problems started the minute she walked into our house and messed with dear Lord Tenchi. She must be brainwashing him somehow, and she is a major threat that must be eliminated."  
  
Washu gets up al well, a sweatdrop forming on the side of her head. "I seriously doubt we can eliminate her, but I do agree that she had to do something to Tenchi and I'm not too keen at having her around."  
  
Mihoshi leaps off of her seat, pumping a fist into the air. "Let's save Tenchi!" she cheerfully shouts.  
  
Sasami joins her amid giggles. "For Tenchi!"  
  
The toddler Ryo-Ohki leaps into the air with Sasami, shouting, "Mya meow!"  
  
Nobuyuki stands up and walks away, shaking his head slightly. "Something tells me that I shouldn't get involved in this," he mumbles to himself. He then raises his voice so the others can hear him. "Good luck with your plan girls, but I think I'll stand this one out. If anyone needs me, I'll be taking a bath in the onsen."  
  
The six women stand in a circle, each putting their right arm in the center, their hands all on top of one another's. "Okay," Washu begins, "after now, there'll be no turning back until Tokimi is out of here and Tenchi is back to his sweet, kind and available self. I'm warning all of you that this won't be easy. Tokimi will be a pretty tough opponent. Are you guys ready to do whatever it takes and suffer any and all of the consequences if we fail?" Four 'yes!' and one enthusiastic 'myah!' are answered back. The goddess smiles brightly. "Okay then, now let the first meeting of operation Dump Tokimi, Save Tenchi, or DTST, begin!"  
  
______  
  
Upstairs, Tenchi suddenly stops kissing his wife, a deep shiver running down his spine. "Why did you stop?" she moans, moving her body to try to get him going again. When he doesn't, she looks at his face. "What is it? What is wrong?"  
  
"I...I don't know," he replies, shifting uncomfortably. "I just had a strange feeling that something bad's going on."  
  
The goddess leans up and kisses him softly. "Can you please do me a favor and think about it later. Right now, you have work to do." She gives him a pouty face and he begins to chuckle.  
  
"You're right. Sorry about that." With that he leans down and resumes his love making with his lovely wife, despite the odd sensations of dread he is now feeling in the back of his mind.  
  
______  
  
Up at the shrine, Katsuhito is busy meditating in his office. His meditations are usually over things that have happened or the possibility of things that are still to come. He usually meditates to try to get a better grasp on things or to remember past thoughts and happenings. Right now, though, he is meditating to try to erase the memories of what he just witnessed in his grandson's room. After a few minutes of meditating very hard, her opens his eyes, a defeated look on his face. He sighs deeply, standing up to get a cup of strong green tea. "Great, now that image will haunt me for a long time," he grumbles, wishing that he would have done the smart thing and knocked.  
  


  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: I know my updates are few and far between. Sorry about that. But thanks for all of those who have patiently waited all this time. You are the true fans.  
  
I decided to add in a bit of comedy to this fic, it was getting a little too deep and needed a comic relief here or there, my original Darkness series didn't have much in it and I'm making up for it. - _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	10. Chapter 10: Devious Plans Arising

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Darkness Within.' I recommend reading the stories since it is an incredible series and is very well done._  
  
______  
  
**The**** Return to Darkness **

**Chapter 10: **

**Devious Plans Arising**  
  
______  
  
Tokimi Masaki calmly walks down the stairs in her new house, on her way to the kitchen. As she passes the living room, she stops, looking over at every other girl in the house who are now huddled together in a tight circle and whispering among themselves. 'They are up to something,' she thinks to herself while narrowing her eyes. 'My love was correct in the bad feeling he had earlier.' She puts her hands on her hips and clears her throat loudly, surprising all the girls. They all quickly jump out of the circle and sit down on the couch or chairs, all fidgeting awkwardly and staring at the floor. "Well now," she begins, taking long and deliberately slow strides into the living room, "what have we here? It appears to be a group meeting of sorts, but what pray tell were you discussing?"  
  
"Nothing really," Washu comments while waving her hand around aimlessly. "The girls and I were thinking about doing a little redecorating around here, this place has too much of a man's touch for our likes." The other girls all quickly look up and nod in agreement.  
  
The Goddess of Justice walks in front of her sister, gazing down at her with her penetrating blue and purple eyes. "Really now?" she whispers. "If that is so, then why was I not invited? Am I not another female member of this household too?" Upon seeing Washu's slightly distressed reaction, Tokimi smiles sweetly. "You always were a terrible liar my dear big sister." She leans down dangerously close to where their noses are nearly touching. "Especially to me," she adds, her eyes flashing menacingly. The goddess quickly stands back up and recomposes herself. "I shall leave you children to your...redecorating plans. As for myself, well my precious husband is in need of some extra nourishment after the extreme workout we just went through together," she pauses to smile evilly at the looks of shock of anger now adorning the girls' faces, "and as the good wife that I am, I am letting him rest while I go get it for him." With that, she leaves the living room and walks into the kitchen.  
  
As she goes about the cabinets, gathering up needed supplies, she absentmindedly hums out loud a song she overheard Tenchi's mother sing to him when he was just a baby. Unbeknownst to Tenchi and all the others in the house, Tokimi has watched over Tenchi for a very long time, a lot longer than any of them ever thought. While the goddess busies herself by reheating some leftover rice, Nobuyuki walks in, fresh from his bath in the onsen over the lake. He smiles as he sees Tokimi preparing some food, but suddenly stops in shock as he hears the song she is humming. 'T...that song,' his mind stutters. 'I remember it. Kiyone used to sing it to Tenchi all the time when he was a baby.'  
  
As he continues to stare at her, the goddess turns around to get something out of the fridge, seeing that he standing right next to it. "Oh hello father," she kindly greets with a genuine smile. She pauses as she takes in the expression on his face. "What is the matter? Is something wrong?" she asks.  
  
The middle-aged man shakes his head slightly to regain his thoughts. "Um...uh, no! Nothing at all really!" He hesitates for a second, scratching the back of his head. "I was just wondering where you heard that song you were just humming."  
  
Tokimi places a hand over her mouth, looking surprised. "You...you heard me?" After watching him nod slightly, she looks to the side, feeling somewhat ashamed. "I have been watching over Tenchi in my dimension since before he was born, when he was still developing in your beloved wife. I remember her singing that song to my Tenchi so many times that it stuck in my head. It was such a lovely song. I am deeply sorry for using the song of your dearly departed wife. I know she meant such a great deal to you." She looks away, feeling deep sorrow and shame fill her being, tears starting to form in her radiant eyes. She is surprised when Nobuyuki grabs her shoulders and swiftly, yet gently turns her around.  
  
"You shouldn't feel sorry about anything," he begins, his eyes filled with genuine care. "I'm sure if she were still alive today she would've taught you that song to sing to her grandchild. Now wipe away those tears, you're a strong and proud woman and I'm honored to have you as a part of my family."  
  
Tokimi sniffs lightly, wiping away the tears in her eyes. "Yes, you are correct. I am unable to comprehend why I am acting so emotional over such trivial things. This has never happened to me before and I am terribly embarrassed at myself."  
  
The head of the house scratches his chin thoughtfully. "Well you shouldn't be. You and Tenchi told me that you just got all of your emotions not too long ago. If you add that to the sensitive fact that you're pregnant with my first grandchild, you're probably going to go through times like this. I know my beloved Kiyone did when she was carrying Tenchi." He places his hands on her shoulders and kisses her on her forehead. "Just be strong and you'll get through this, I promise you." He then turns around and walks out of the kitchen.  
  
The goddess watches where he left for a few more seconds before returning back to making her husband a light snack. 'He is truly wiser than I originally determined,' she thinks to herself. A sweet smile makes its way onto her beautiful face. 'I am exceptionally glad that he is on out side. I do not think I could have handled all of this well without his support.'  
  
______  
  
Back in the living room, the rest of the girls go back to formulating some sort of plan to get rid of Tokimi and get Tenchi back into their grasp. "Well we cannot just simply use a gadget of Miss Washu to get her out of the house," Ayeka states. "This Tokimi woman is far too powerful to go down so easily and Lord Tenchi seems to be very loyal to her. He will be most upset at us if he discovers what we are trying to do."  
  
"Yeah," Ryoko adds, "and we want him with us, not against us."  
  
Washu leans back a bit, rubbing her temples thoughtfully. "But the biggest problem is getting a plan that works both aspects of our goal without screwing up and not being obvious to them. Tokimi already suspects something so we've gotta be extremely careful." Everyone nods in agreement.  
  
"What are you girls being secretive for?" a voice behind them interrupts, nearly scaring every one of them out of their skins. They all quickly turn around to see Mr. Masaki scratching the back of his head and a goofy grin on his face. "Sorry," he apologizes, "I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
All of the girls sigh deeply. "No need to apologize Mr. Masaki," Ayeka kindly responds. "We were just very deep in conversation about...redecorating a bit and did not notice you come over. This place does need a woman's touch," she adds in to keep up the deception, not wanting to get too many people involved in their plans than necessary.  
  
The older man smiles kindly and turns around. "You know, that's a good idea. Well I don't want to bother you so I'll leave you girls alone." He takes a few steps away but then stops. "You know, I really hope you can take this whole deal with Tokimi better. She's a really great person and I'm quite happy to have her a part of out family now." He scratches the back of his head and chuckles slightly. "I was afraid that all of you would try to kick her out or something like that. I'm really glad that I was wrong." With that said, he exits the room, leaving all the girls to feel extremely guilty about what they were just discussing.  
  
Sasami is the first to speak up. "Oh I can't go and do something now!" she complains, tears threatening to spill from her large pink eyes. "I don't want Father to be upset at us!"  
  
"Yeah!" Mihoshi adds in, looking just like the young princess, "he's always been so nice to us and lets all of us live here and eat his food and mess up his house and he never says anything bad to us! We can't do this to him!" Ryo-Ohki looks up at her mistress Ryoko and 'myas' pleadingly.  
  
Washu sighs deeply, rubbing her temples once again. "Alright," she says after a few moments of silence. "You three don't have to do this if you don't want to, the same goes for you two as well," she adds while looking directly at Ayeka and Ryoko. "But I'm still going to try to get rid of Tokimi. None of you know her like I do. You have no idea what she is capable of. The longer she stays here the more in danger we are for both out safety and our hold on Tenchi. I don't know how she got him and Nobuyuki on her side, but I'll be damned if I lose to her!"  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko take one look at each other and nod lightly. "Do not worry Miss Washu, Ryoko and myself will still help you."  
  
"Oh yeah," the pirate adds, an all too familiar devious look on her face. "There's no way in hell I'm just gonna let you have all the fun Washu!"  
  
Sasami and Mihoshi exchange worried glances before exiting the room with Ryo-Ohki following behind them. After Washu is sure that they are gone, she looks back to her daughter and Ayeka, who have now reseated themselves back onto the couch and are waiting for the genius to continue on with her plan. She clears her throat slightly. "Okay now, I do have one plan that could get Tenchi back to us..." she pauses for a moment, looking nervously to both of the women next to her, "...but I don't think either of you will like the idea too much."  
  
Both Ryoko and the princess edge closer, anxious to hear the plan. "Please Miss Washu," Ayeka begins, "we have very few options here. Whatever chance that we have to get Lord Tenchi back to our side, we must take it."  
  
The redhead looks over at her daughter, who nods, albeit somewhat cautiously. "Alright," Washu sighs, "my plan is..."  
  
______  
  
Upstairs, Tenchi is sitting up in his bed, eating the snack his loving wife Tokimi brought up for him. The goddess is sitting down next to him, watching her husband eat and occasionally grabbing a piece for herself. "This is pretty good," he comments between bites. He pauses for a moment to look directly at Tokimi and smile at her. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?"  
  
"Of course I am," she replies, ruffling his hair lovingly. "You would think of me as rather boring if you knew everything about me and exactly what I can do would you not?" Tenchi chuckles heartily for a moment then resumes eating his snack. The goddess smiles again and kisses her husband on the top of his head. "We have all of eternity to spend together, and all of eternity to learn about each other." She pauses for a moment to rest her head on his shoulder. "I just want to take all of this one day at a time and make the most out of it."  
  
Tenchi moves the tray of food aside and pulls his beautiful wife in close for a loving embrace. He kisses her forehead once before saying, "And that's exactly what I want to do too. You are everything I could've hoped for and so much more." He gently places a hand on her stomach, where their unborn child is developing. "We are going to start and raise a beautiful family and we're going to live with each other happily until the end of time." He then leans in and catches the goddess' lips with his own.  
  
"Mmm...I can hardly...wait for it...my love," she replies between kisses. She backs off for a moment to smile fondly at her husband. "In six months our child will be born, but I do not want it to end there. I desire to have many, many children with you Tenchi Masaki. I want this universe to be blessed with our family, and I wish for it to expand on forevermore."  
  
______  
  
Up in the Masaki Shrine, Katsuhito is meditating deeply. He opens his eyes as he senses two people and one cabbit making their way up the shrine steps. Just before they reach the door, he calls out, "You can come in." The door slides open and in walks Mihoshi and Sasami, followed closely by Ryo-Ohki. They sit down and bow slightly to Katsuhito as a sign of respect, seeing as how they entered his shrine. "Ah, hello girls," he kindly greets, bowing back. "What brings you three all the way up here?"  
  
The two girls fidget uncomfortably. "Well." the young princess begins, "I'm worried about what's going around here with everybody."  
  
"Oh?" the older man responds, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Just what exactly do you mean Sasami?"  
  
"Well first Tenchi goes off to school and stays over at a friend's then comes home with Tokimi and now he acts kinda different and stuff. Then we find out Tokimi is a goddess and so is Washu and they are Tsunami's sisters." She pauses to take a deep breath. "And now Washu, sister and Ryoko are trying to make a plan to get rid of Tokimi and get Tenchi to like them more again. I'm so confused grandpa, what should we do? What's going to happen?"  
  
The eldest Masaki takes a sip of his green tea, taking his time and thinking out a possible answer for his youngest sister. "I wish I had all of the answers for you Sasami, but I am afraid that at the current moment I have none." Upon seeing the girls' saddened faces, he adds in, "But that is no reason to fret. Everything has changed so rapidly, what we need to do right now is try to get a better perspective on everything. Perhaps talking with Tokimi to get to know her better might help. She is the new guest to our residence after all."  
  
"You're right," Mihoshi agrees. "I mean, we really don't know much about her except what Miss Washu's told us and even then she doesn't tell us a whole lot, like there's something she doesn't want us to know or whatever."  
  
Katsuhito is, once again, amazed by the ditzy blonde's deeper understanding of things. "Yes that is true Miss Mihoshi. I wish for you three to not join any sides at the current moment, for I do have the foreboding sense that something major and dark is on the horizon at it would be wise to keep neutral for now. Just keep calm and patient and hopefully everything will work out for the better."  
  
"Okay!" Sasami cheerily says, hopping to her feet and giving the shrine priest a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you grandpa!" And with that, she walks out, followed closely by Mihoshi and Ryo-Ohki.  
  
As soon as the door to his office slides shut, the old man disguise fades and Yosho sighs lightly. "Ah the simple joys of youth and innocence." He takes a quick sip of his tea and frowns. "I only wish I could be as cheerful and carefree as those three. Unfortunately, I know that very troubling and dangerous times are ahead. I just hope the girls and my grandson make the wisest choices lest they risk possibly losing much more than their friendships and love for one another."  
  
______  
  
Sasami, Mihoshi and Ryo-Ohki made their way down the shrine steps to their home. The slowly setting sun illuminates their path. After they make it all the way down, Mihoshi's GP bracelet begins to beep slightly. Surprised, the blonde raises her left arm to inspect it. "Oh, I have to go on patrol soon!" she says to herself out loud. "I think I should go clean up first," she adds, her gaze wandering over to the floating onsen over the lake.  
  
"Okay Mihoshi," Sasami begins. "You go and clean up. Ryo-Ohki and I can make it back to the house by ourselves."  
  
"Alright, see you guys later!" the GP officer cheerily replies before running happily over towards the lake.  
  
The young princess and small cabbit watch her for a few more moments before resuming their walk back home.  
  
______  
  
Mihoshi comes out of the dressing room with only a white towel wrapped around her body. She makes her way over to the bathing area, but stops when she sees that she isn't alone in the onsen. Tokimi is kneeling down in front of the bathing area with large rocks and falling water, slowly cleaning herself. The blonde is about to turn back and bathe later when the goddess calls out, "It is alright Detective Kuramitsu, you may bathe here if you so desire, I will not be a bother to you."  
  
"O…okay," the GP officer stammers. Slowly, hesitantly, she walks over next to Tokimi, who has resumed cleaning herself, and kneels down next to her. She removes her towel and takes a wooden bucket and scoops up some of the nice, slightly hot water and pours it over her head, soaking her entire body. Soon she is washing up as well, occasionally stealing glances at Tokimi.  
  
Unfortunately for her, the goddess noticed. "Is there something you wished to discuss with me?" she calmly asks, pausing for a moment from her cleaning to look over at Mihoshi, who now has a light blush on her face from being caught. "I noticed you taking several glances over in my direction and the questioning look in your eyes. So what is it you wish to know?"  
  
"Well...I um...I wanted to know...are you and Tenchi really married and are you really pregnant?" she questions, leaning towards the goddess and a questioning, yet completely innocent and harmless look appearing on both her eyes and face.  
  
Mihoshi and her genuine nature momentarily take Tokimi back. 'I had expected every woman in this household to hold a great level of distrust, jealousy and hatred towards me...but I can sense no malice from her, none whatsoever,' the goddess thinks to herself. 'Then again...I have not ever interacted with this woman. From what I have gathered from D3, she is a walking paradox. She can cause major disasters and destroy complex systems with a simple touch, yet solve the unsolvable and access information and areas that no other can possibly get close to, all without any thoughts into doing so. I know that my beloved Tenchi harbors no anger towards this woman whatsoever. Perhaps.perhaps I can turn this into a positive opportunity for us.' Her thoughts are interrupted by Mihoshi tapping her gently on her shoulder.  
  
"Um, hello? Are you okay?" the blonde asks, a look of concern in her eyes.  
  
The goddess is still deep in thought while Mihoshi asks her those questions and it takes her a few seconds to register them in her mind. "What? Oh yes I am! Please forgive me, I was lost in thought."  
  
"Oh it's no problem. That happens to me a lot!"  
  
'Now that is surprising,' the bride of Tenchi thinks with a near chuckle. "To answer your original questions: yes, Tenchi and I are indeed married and I am carrying his child within me. Now I have a question for you Detective." She pauses for a moment to make sure Mihoshi is paying attention. "Why are you being so kind to me? I know that all of the other women in this household, even my dear older sister, all carry a certain level of distrust and a general disliking of me. I mean all of you no harm at all, so why is it you all hate me so?"  
  
The GP officer leans in closer, her bright blue eyes shining with innocence. "But I don't hate you!" she begins, the faintest traces of tears now in her eyes. "I like you! You're really nice! I mean, I am kinda jealous and all that you got Tenchi cause I sorta do like him and thought that we were destined to be together, but I always kinda knew that he only liked me as just a friend. Since I can't be with Tenchi, I just want him to be happy, and he is very happy with you, so that makes me happy too!"  
  
"Do you mean that?" Tokimi questions, once again surprised by Mihoshi's genuine sincerity and good-natured personality. The blonde nods enthusiastically as a response. 'Perhaps even more can come from this than just a simple alliance of sorts,' the goddess thinks for a moment. "You know," she begins slowly, "I have existed for a very long time. I have had many servants, followers and alliances with many, many people, but I have never had a real friend. I was wondering," she starts, looking Mihoshi directly in the eyes, "would you like to become my first friend?"  
  
The blonde is momentarily stunned. "Really? You mean it?" she asks in a hushed whisper. Before Tokimi has a chance to respond, Mihoshi lunges herself onto the goddess and wraps her arms around her in a big hug. Oh I'd love to! I'd really like to be your friend!"  
  
Tokimi awkwardly returns the hug at first, since she is the only of the two to notice that both of them are still completely nude, but then returns it in full force after a few seconds, a small smile appearing on her lips. 'I feel.strangely happy,' the goddess thinks to herself. 'When Detective Kuramitsu said that she would like to become my friend, I felt as if my life had suddenly become a little more joyous and meaningful. All of these emotions I feel, at first I had thought them a nuisance, an interruption in my plans that could possibly hinder me in many ways.but now I see their true potential. They are a blessing in disguise, to help make a much better woman, wife and future mother out of me.'  
  
______  
  
Ryoko, Ayeka and Washu are still sitting on the living room couch, the princess and the pirate looking as if they are having a fierce internal struggle over something while the newly awakened goddess watched on with a passive expression on her face. "Are...are you sure this is the only way Miss Washu?" Ayeka asks in a strangely timid voice.  
  
"Yes," she solemnly answers. "This is the only possible solution to both get Tokimi to leave and bring Tenchi back to us."  
  
Ryoko looks up slightly, feeling helpless to do anything else to bring back the first man she has ever loved. "I...I don't know Mom. I mean, this could work, but it's gonna bring in a whole other pile of trouble with it."  
  
Washu looks down at her daughter, clearly surprised that she inadvertently called her 'Mom'. She smiles slightly before getting her game face back on. "I know that, and I'm willing to live with the consequences of my actions. Tenchi is one of the most important people in out lives, and I'll be damned if I'm just gonna sit back and let Tokimi take him from us. I know you don't like this plan girls, but it's our best shot." She stands up, the old fierce determination in her deep green eyes. "In order to get Tenchi back to us, he has to get me pregnant!"  
  


  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Whew! It sure has been a long time since I last updated. Once again, I am extremely sorry. Like I explained in my other two Tenchi stories, a mixture of computer failures and holiday family visits (and they're staying in my room with my computer no doubt) severely hindered my time on my computer. I'm gonna get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can, but I still have two Inu-Yasha fics to work on as well, so it might be a little while before I can get a new one finished and posted. Sorry again!  
  
**On Tenchi news**: I bet some of you are wondering why Nobuyuki called his wife Kiyone. Well I did a bit of research and I found out that in the OAVs, Tenchi's mom was named Kiyone Achika Masaki. They just changed it to just Achika in the Tenchi Universe series to avoid any confusion with Mihoshi's partner Kiyone. I hope that helps clear it up!  
  
Ooh! Washu's gonna get herself pregnant by Tenchi? Hmm...I wonder how. Just wait until next chapter to find out! Until then... -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	11. Chapter 11: Plans Gone Way Afoul

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Darkness Within.' I recommend reading the stories since it is an incredible series and is very well done._  
  
______  
  
**The Return to Darkness  
Chapter 11:  
****Plans Gone Way**** Afoul**  
  
______  
  
That following morning, Tokimi awakens much earlier than normal, mainly due to the fact of her stomach rumbling, signifying that her unborn child is demanding that she eat some food. Just recently, she has begun to feel bouts of hunger. When the goddess first gained her ability to taste food, she had thought it a side effect of giving herself to Tenchi, since he was her first. She soon learned that this was not entirely true. Her child was conceived on that day as well and it was that occurrence that had given Tokimi her taste. By being a goddess, she does not have to eat food since her powers sustain her life, but the same cannot be said for her child. So now when Tokimi feels the urge to eat, she knows that it is her baby, not herself that needs to eat.  
  
The goddess slowly removes her still sleeping husband's arm around her belly and gets out of bed, her deep purple nightgown rustling with her movement. She takes a couple of steps away when Tenchi's groggy voice asks, "Are you getting some food?"  
  
Tokimi calmly turns around, a slight smile on her face. "Why yes I was love," she responds while leaning in and giving Tenchi a chaste kiss on the lips. "Were you reading my thoughts?"  
  
"No," he answers, sitting up with a groan. "My hand was on your belly when it rumbled. I felt it," he adds with a corny smile.  
  
The goddess giggles at his silliness. "Rest a little while longer beloved, I will prepare breakfast for us."  
  
"You're way too good for a simple guy like me, you know that?" the prince says, turning onto his front and quickly falling back asleep.  
  
The smile on his wife's face fades. "No, it is I who is undeserving of you," she whispers while walking out of the room. "You have given me a life I could not have possibly fathomed. Because of you, I finally understand what it means to love. Because of you, I finally have a real place I can happily call home. Because of you, I now have this beautiful life growing in me. Because of you, my life feels fulfilled." The goddess pauses as she hears light sniffing coming from behind her. She turns around to find Sasami right behind her in a light pink kimono.  
  
"That was so nice," the little princess sniffs, wiping away the tears in her eyes. "I wish I could feel like that someday."  
  
Despite the slightly frustrated and angry feelings Tokimi is feeling while looking at Sasami, knowing that this sweet and innocent child will grow up and would have abandoned her Champion and help destroy him slowly from the inside had she not now intervened, the Goddess of Justice smiles at her. "Perhaps you might child, no one fully knows what the future may bring." 'Especially,' her mind adds, 'since I have altered events that were meant to take place. Now my beloved Tenchi will live, and possibly so will some of this family as well.'  
  
The young princess giggles and begins to blush lightly. "Yeah, that's true. I wonder if I can find somebody to take care of me like Tencih is taking care of you." She pauses for a moment. "So what are you doing up this early?"  
  
"I was going to gather up some food," she answers plainly. "My child demands sustenance."  
  
Upon hearing this, Sasami's smile widens. "Oh good! I was going downstairs to start making breakfast for everybody. Would you like to help me? I could whip up something quick for your baby."  
  
The goddess returns the smile and nods, answering, "Yes, I will." As soon as the princess rushes past her to go downstairs to the kitchen, the smile on Tokimi's face quickly fades. "I truly pity that young child," she whispers out loud. "Had Tsunami not assimilated with her over seven hundred years, she would have most likely perished, and that would have been quite tragic. Yet now because of their future assimilation, she will bare witness to and be forced to participate in events far too horrific for one with eyes as innocent and pure as hers. I can already sense that her dreams are troubled and frightening. Damn you Tsunami, why must you subject this child, whom you care so much about, to such things? I had thought better of you." She sighs deeply then continues down to the kitchen.  
  
Sasami looks up from gathering up the assortment of cooking utensils as she hears Tokimi walk in. "Okay, I need you to grab that big cookbook next to the refrigerator and open it to page 102."  
  
The goddess goes to fridge and picks up the book, labeled: 'Famous Foods of the World: A Recipe Book for Popular Meals Eaten Across the Globe', and turns to the page the little princess said. She quickly takes in the picture of American style breakfast. Her stomach rumbles loudly in response. Tokimi rubs her belly lovingly while Sasami giggles at her.  
  
"I guess the baby's really hungry." She inches her way closer, her large pink eyes never leaving the goddess' stomach. "Can I...can I touch your belly?" she hesitantly asks.  
  
"Yes you may, though you may not feel much." An idea suddenly occurs to Tokimi. "If you press your ear against me, you should be able to hear the hear the heartbeat of my child."  
  
Sasami's eyes widen in surprise. "Really?" she asks excitedly. Before the goddess can answer, the young princess presses the side of her head against her, listening intently. After a few seconds, her face splits into a very large smile. "I can hear it! I can hear the baby's heartbeat!" She backs up and bounces from foot to foot happily. "Oh I can't wait to see the baby! Do you know if it's gonna be a boy or girl?"  
  
"No, I do not know the gender of my baby, nor do I wish to. I desire for this to be known, only when the child is born." The goddess smiles again while rubbing her belly.  
  
The princess frowns disappointedly for a second, but quickly brings back her smile. "Okay, I think that's a neat idea. So now lets get back to breakfast!"  
  
______  
  
Some time later, Sasami and Tokimi have finished making breakfast, it took a bit longer than expected since the goddess would occasionally eat a bit of the food for her developing baby. They are now setting the table and placing the food out. Slowly, all the members of the household awaken to the new and delicious smells of the American style breakfast that is waiting to be eaten. As Ayeka makes her way down the stairs, she overhears the conversation that her younger sister and the devious woman who somehow stole her beloved Lord Tenchi's heart.  
  
"...yeah, you're right. I need to go shopping later so I can make this again soon. It tastes so yummy!"  
  
Tokimi giggles lightly. "Yes child, it does. My baby seems to be enjoying this food immensely. Do you mind if I go shopping with you? I have not explored this town much and I am interested in seeing all it has to offer."  
  
"Okay!" Sasami happily answers. "We can go after breakfast is done and all cleaned up."  
  
Ayeka's eyes light up at this news. 'This is perfect!' she thinks to herself. 'While that vile woman is away with Sasami, Miss Washu can try to go with her plan!' She pauses for a moment in deep thought. 'But I should go instead of Sasami. I will need to keep her distracted as long as I possibly can. Sasami will just get all the supplies she needs and leave, taking up as little time as she can. I must inform Miss Washu and Ryoko about this opportunity...but after breakfast. Oh my, that smells absolutely delicious!' She adjusts her kimono and walks the rest of the way downstairs into the dining area.  
  
"Good morning Ayeka!" Sasami cheerily greets.  
  
"And a good morning to you too Sasami," the crown princess replies. She looks over at Tokimi and nods slightly, very slightly.  
  
The goddess places the plate of food she was carrying down onto the table and smiles over at Ayeka. "Well good morning Princess Ayeka. I hope your rest last night was a pleasant one?"  
  
The princess is momentarily taken back by Tokimi's kind greeting. "I...I well y...yes I did. Thank you for asking." She sits down at the table, frowning slightly. 'Why is she acting so nicely? Could we have been mistaken about her?' She mentally and physically shakes her head. 'No! This cannot be! This is just a ruse to fool me and I will not fall for it! The plan must go down, and I will be damned is she will be the one to be the most prominent figure in Lord Tenchi's heart!'  
  
The door to Washu's lab opens and the newly awakened goddess emerges, wearing a larger version of her usual lab gear. She stretches and yawns widely before sitting down opposite of Ayeka and takes a look at the food before her. "I see Sasami's been using that new recipe book Tenchi got her," she chuckles.  
  
"Oh yes," Ayeka agrees, covering her mouth to hide her giggle. "She absolutely adores that book. I believe she will not be satisfied until she has made every single recipe in it." She waits for a moment while Tokimi goes back into the kitchen to get one of the last plates of food. When she does, the princess leans over towards Washu. "After breakfast, Sasami and that vile woman are going out to shop for food. I think I will intervene and go instead of Sasami. That way, I can keep Tokimi distracted while you do your...um...business...with Lord Tenchi." Her cheeks get a very healthy flush after she finishes.  
  
Washu giggles mischievously at the crown princess. "Yeah, I guess that could work. I'll talk to Ryoko in a bit to let her know." She pauses for a moment to look at the other woman thoughtfully. "You know, I'm really surprised that you and my little Ryoko are letting me go through with this. I'm betting this whole idea is really eating you two up inside."  
  
The crown princess lowers her head so her bangs are covering her eyes. "Yes, it is quite so." She pauses for a moment to sigh deeply. "I do love Tenchi more than anything, and if it were possible, I would put a stop to this madness...but I cannot. And now I must assist in a sinful act of deceit and adultery...what have I become?"  
  
"Hopelessly in love with a cute guy who's taken and quickly becoming desperate to get him back within your grasp," answers a voice from above. Both Ayeka and Washu look up and see Ryoko hovering above them, both her arms and legs crossed. She slowly glides down and sits next to her mother, a slight scowl on her face. "I heard the plan, and I think we can do it. I'll stay around the outside of Tenchi's room to make sure nobody's gonna get in the way." She is about to say something else, but Sasami and Tokimi enter the room, halting the space pirate.  
  
"Good morning Ryoko!" the young princess greets while placing all of the silverware down.  
  
"Hey there kiddo," she responds, carefully watching Tokimi as she places the last plate of food out.  
  
The goddess doesn't even take notice of her niece and calmly, gracefully makes her way over to the stairs and begins to walk up to them. She pauses as Sasami calls out, "Hey! Why are you going upstairs?"  
  
"I think it wise that I change into something a little more respectable," she responds, motioning to the nightgown she has on. "And I will awaken Tenchi. I am sure he will greatly enjoy this meal you have so caringly made."  
  
The young princess bows her head, blushing lightly. "Well…you helped," she weakly adds.  
  
Tokimi smiles sweetly at her before retreating back upstairs. As she opens the door to her and her husband's room, the sight that greets her eyes is Tenchi standing up in his boxers, pulling a red shirt over his head. He pauses as he hears the door slide open, his arms above his head and his face covered by his shirt. "Tokimi?" he asks, his voice muffled by his shirt. "Is that you?"  
  
Stifling a giggle, the goddess calmly walks up to her prince and pulls his shirt down, a glorious smile on her face. "You should really be more careful," she jokes, "these things can be quite dangerous."  
  
Tenchi chuckles and pulls his lovely wife in close. "Yeah, I'm just glad that you're here. I have no idea how I would've gotten out of that one." He yelps loudly as his dear wife quickly reaches behind him and pinches his rear. The prince slips out of Tokimi's grasp and dashes over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of black sweatpants and hurriedly putting them on. "Boy you're pretty frisky!" he says with a coy smile.  
  
Tokimi holds her hands behind her back and rocks back and forth on her heels, shrugging while responding, "I just guess I am a tad anxious. The young princess Sasami and myself worked quite diligently on breakfast, and I am rather proud of our work."  
  
The prince is genuinely surprised for a moment at his wife's behavior. With each passing day, she acts more and more like a normal woman, adding more to the spectacular specimen that is Tokimi. His mind refocuses back to the goddess, who is watching him in anticipation to his response. He smiles and exuberantly replies, "Really? Well come on! I wanna check this meal out!" He grabs his wife's hand and pulls her towards the door, despite her giggling protests.  
  
"Please! Just give me a moment to change Tenchi!" she reasons with him. He pauses for a moment, giving her a look that says, 'Well, go on then.' With a wave of her hand, the goddess' deep purple nightgown shimmers for a moment before morphing into a beautiful kimono with the outer one being pure violet with dark purple designs and inner one being a cerulean blue color. "There," she smiles. "Now I am ready." With another hearty chuckle, Tenchi rushes downstairs, a happy Tokimi right by his side.  
  
______  
  
Breakfast goes along well, with everybody gushing out comments on the little princess' latest masterpiece. Only about half of the group also directed compliments to Tokimi for her assistance, but the goddess expected as much. Mihoshi, her newfound friend, practically gushed out comments to both her and the young princess. Her kind behavior towards the goddess surprised most of the people at the table, and gave Tokimi a strange warm feeling in her heart.  
  
Soon everybody finishes and goes about their daily routine...to an extent. Tenchi changes into his outdoor clothes and goes out into the carrot fields to man the fields and gather up the carrots that are ready to be eaten. Ryo- Ohki quickly changes into her young girl form, but now wearing more comfortable working clothes, and follows the prince out into 'her' fields. Nobuyuki and Katsuhito both go out, the younger of the two following the Shinto priest's advice to stay out of the house for the day since he has a bad feeling about the mounting tensions quickly rising to unstable heights.  
  
Washu, Ryoko and Ayeka all give each other knowing nods before separating, the genius/goddess going into her lab to prepare for later while the princess goes into the kitchen where Sasami and Tokimi are busy cleaning plates. Ryoko sighs deeply and teleports up to the roof, a large jug of saké now by her side. "This is gonna be one of those days," she mumbles out loud before leaning back and taking a long swig.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sasami and Tokimi are diligently cleaning all of the plates and utensils from breakfast. Ayeka slowly, hesitantly walks in, staying as quiet as she can possibly be, though the goddess can still sense her presence. "So," she begins, looking over at the younger princess, "should we leave for shopping when we finish cleaning up?"  
  
"Hmm...yeah, we'll go once we clean up all the dishes and put them away."  
  
Ayeka chooses this moment to speak up. "Oh Sasami, you have already made such an incredible meal. You should take a well earned break while I go and get the groceries for you."  
  
Sasami gives her older sister a doubtful look. "Are...are you sure about that Ayeka? I mean, I could take care of it, I don't mind. I really don't!"  
  
The elder princess covers her mouth with her right hand and giggles lightly. "No Sasami. You do more around the house than all of us combined. Please, allow me to help, if even only a tiny bit, with your burden."  
  
"O...okay, I guess you can go instead of me...but I'm writing a list for you!" she adds hastily, crossing her arms in a finalizing manner.  
  
Both Ayeka and Tokimi can barely hold in their laughter at the cuteness of the young princess. "Well I guess that means that I will now go with you Princess Ayeka," the goddess calmly states. "Is that alright with you?"  
  
The crown princess shrugs her shoulder. "I do not mind, as long as it does not bother you to go with me."  
  
"Not at all," Tokimi replies, turning back around and getting back to the dishes, not seeing the uncommonly sly smile that has just spread across Ayeka's gentle face.  
  
______  
  
A short while later, the dishes are done and Tokimi and Ayeka are outside the house, making the long trek down to the town and grocery store. Ayeka is carrying with her the list her younger sister made. Tokimi could have teleported them directly into the town, but Ayeka insisted on walking, claiming that since she has not fought much with Ryoko lately, she is a bit out of shape and would like the exercise. The goddess agreed to the walk, admiring in the vast forests and greenery all around her.  
  
Just as Tokimi and the crown princess leave the grounds of the Masaki residence, Tenchi and Ryo-Ohki come up from the fields, each wearing a straw backpack filled with carrots. The little cabbit girl skips ahead, 'Myaing' happily with her load. Tenchi just smiles as he makes his way to the food shed next to the house.  
  
After putting the carrots away, they both go into the house, Ryo-Ohki changing back into her cabbit form and going off to play with Sasami, who is outside behind the house, tending to a small flower patch she and Ayeka started a few weeks ago. Soon, the flower patch is forgotten as the two chase each other around, neither having a care in the world, or universe, at the moment.  
  
Tenchi walks upstairs to his room. He slides open the door and instantly notices his wife sitting down on their bed, looking at an old photograph of him, his dad and grandfather and the girls before Tokimi ever came into their lives. She looks up at him, a brilliant smile on her face. "Hello dear," she begins, slowly standing up, "how were the fields today?"  
  
"Not bad," he replies, taking his shirt off. Since the shirt is covering his eyes, he doesn't notice the nervous smile on Tokimi's face or the quick flash of deep green in her eyes. Tenchi tosses his shirt into the laundry hamper in the corner of their room, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened, which to him, nothing really has. "Ryo-Ohki helped today and she was pretty good and ate only a few carrots. We finished a lot faster than usual."  
  
The goddess seductively walks up to her husband, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispers, "So I take it you still have a lot of energy left for more...entertaining activities?"  
  
The prince places his hands on his wife's hips, leaning in so their foreheads are touching. "I always have some extra for you," he answers, his voice suddenly getting deeper.  
  
The sudden change in his voice and nearness of his body causes shivers to run down Was...Tokimi's spine. She backs up very slightly so he won't feel how rapidly her heart is beating. 'I...I can't believe I'm actually going to do this!' her mind screams. 'This seemed a lot easier when it was just a plan.' Her thoughts are interrupted by Tenchi's lips suddenly pressing on hers. The goddess melts into his arms and the passion in the kiss. 'I forgot how good this feels,' she blissfully thinks while she directs him over to their bed.  
  
______  
  
Downhill in the town, the real Tokimi and Ayeka have just started to shop in the local grocery store. The goddess, who is beginning to suspect something is amiss, decides to question the princess with her. "Tell me Ayeka," she begins, dropping the formality she normally used, "how do you feel about Tenchi?" The abruptness of the question startles Ayeka. She is momentarily speechless. "You love him, do you not?"  
  
"I...well...that is rather private...I mean...I..." the crown princess droops her head in resignation. "Yes, I do. I love Lord Tenchi, more than anything or anyone else in this universe."  
  
Tokimi stares deeply into Ayeka's deep pink eyes, gazing directly into her soul, her powers slowly influencing the princess' behavior. "How much do you love him? How much would you do for him? Tell me, what would you sacrifice for one opportunity to feel your love for him returned back to you?"  
  
Tears begin to pour from her eyes, her entire resolve falling apart in front of the love of her life's wife. The goddess is affecting her emotions in some way that she had never expected. Her mind is in a blur, but the only thing that is clear, the only thing that matters, is Tenchi. "I...I would do anything for him," she sobs out, the truth pouring out like water. "And I would sacrifice absolutely everything for his love." She lowers her head as her body begins to shake from crying.  
  
The goddess gently places a hand under Ayeka's chin and raises her head up so they are face to face again. "I believe you Princess Ayeka, but you must know that Tenchi loves me, and you cannot stop his heart from loving me." Ayeka removes Tokimi's hand and looks away, the pain clearly seen in her eyes. "I also know that you, my 'dear' sister Washu and that no good excuse for a niece are plotting something to separate myself and my beloved husband from one another."  
  
At this, the princess looks up sharply. "W...what do you mean?"  
  
"Do not play a fool in front of me," Tokimi sternly warns. "I am a goddess, and I rule over this dimension. I know how to read every species, and I can instantly tell when one of them is being dishonest towards me, just like you are right now." Ayeka looks away again. "You see how much Tenchi loves me, as I love him. When we are separated, all that I can think about is him. The longer we are apart, the more it pains me, and I believe it is the same for him. Tell me, do you wish harm upon Tenchi, whether it be physical or emotional?"  
  
Ayeka wraps her arms around herself and clenches her eyes shut, trying desperately to stop the torrent of tear from pouring out. "No, I would never wish to harm Lord Tenchi in any matter." She once again looks into the goddess' penetrating blue and purple eyes, which are clearly asking her, 'Tell me.' The princess shakes her head. "_No_! I must not! Miss Washu, Ryoko and myself swore to not tell another soul! I must not speak about it!"  
  
"Princess Ayeka," the goddess begins in a soft soothing voice. "We first met face to face in a rather inappropriate manner. I first thought very negatively of you, as I assume you had thought as me, but now I can see that you are young and misguided, letting your emotions fuel your direction in life. Your love for Tenchi clouds your mind and all rational thought." She pauses for a moment in thought. 'Perhaps...perhaps something useful can become of this.' She looks back over at Ayeka. "If you cannot speak out loud to me, then tell me in another fashion. Allow me to read your thoughts. That way, you are not speaking it and keeping your word to the others."  
  
The crown princess holds her hands to her chest, crying freely now. Slowly, she nods her head. "Yes, do what you must, but please do not harm them."  
  
"You have my word." Tokimi places two fingers on the princess' temple and closes her eyes. A few seconds later, her eyes snap open. With a snarl not suited for her, the goddess grabs Ayeka's arm and they are instantly teleported back to the Masaki household, inside Ayeka and Sasami's room. Tokimi lets go of Ayeka and straightens her kimono. "I thank you for helping me Princess Ayeka," she pauses as a menacing look crosses her face, "but now you will see that your 'love' for Tenchi is not as solid as you think it is." She raises two fingers back to the princess' temple and Ayeka gasps as images and memories, terrible horrible memories come flooding into her mind. She grabs her head and falls to the floor, rocking back and forth.  
  
Without another look, Tokimi walks over to the door, her image changing as she does so. When she slides the door open, she becomes the exact image of the crown princess Ayeka. The 'princess' quickly makes her way to Tenchi's room, adopting a worried expression on her face. Just a few feet from the door, Ryoko appears, phasing through the roof and landing silently in front of Ayeka. She notices her worried look. "What's wrong Ayeka? Why are you back so soon?"  
  
"Tokimi suspected something was wrong," Ayeka hurriedly answers. "She is on her way here right now! Quickly, we must warm Miss Washu!"  
  
"Right," the space pirate responds, reaching out and grabbing the handle to Tenchi and Tokimi's room. Just as it opens a few inches, the tiny wooden guardian above the door flashes and Ryoko instantly finds herself in the middle of the lake.  
  
In her moment of confusion, Tokimi rips the door open, the guradian not affecting her since the room is hers as well. The sight before her makes her eyes go red. Washu, disguised as Tokimi, is straddling Tenchi, her kimono wide open exposing her nude body. Tenchi is below her in just his boxer shorts. Both are completely stunned at Ayeka's sudden appearance. "Ayeka," Tokimi begins, her eyes wide, "what are you doing?!"  
  
Without answering, 'Ayeka' rushes over to the goddess and yanks her off of Tenchi, dragging her out of the room and downstairs right in front of the door to Washu's lab. As soon as she stops, she slaps 'Tokimi' across the face hard. "I could ask you the same question you deceitful bitch!"  
  
Washu's disguise fades and she appears back in her normal form, but now looking furious. She is about to say something when Tokimi's disguise fades as well. The Goddess of Justice smiles evilly at the look of dread in the genius's eyes. "B...but how?" is all she can manage to say.  
  
Tokimi smiles sweetly at her sister, then punches her in the gut hard a second later. All of the air comes rushing out of Washu as she falls to her knees, clutching her stomach tightly. Tokimi calmly reaches over and opens the door. She then picks up Washu and holds her by the color of her clothes with one hand while she rears the other back, readying to strike. "There is one thing you should have known about me, my dear big sister," She pulls her in close. "Do not screw with me!" Tokimi then punches Washu directly on her nose, shattering it and sending the genius/goddess' unconscious body flying far into her lab.  
  
Tenchi's loving wife dusts off her hands and closes the door, a satisfied smile on her face. "Well now," she says out loud to herself, "I should go to me dear Tenchi and clear up all of this confusion." With a thought, she vanishes.  
  
______  
  
Up in her room, Ayeka lies down in a fetal position, slowly rocking back and forth. Her eyes are red from crying and a look of pure terror is on her face. "How could I do this to you?" she mumbles. "How could I hurt you like that? I...I love you Tenchi. Why would I abandon you?"  
  


  
**To be continued...  
**  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Ah, the plot thickens even more! Rivalries have been made well known, and poor Tenchi is stuck clueless in the middle as usual! In the next chapter, a character will realize that they have been on the wrong side and switch loyalties! Ooh, the anticipation is killing me, and I'm writing it!  
  
On another note, I'm still searching for ideas for the prequel of my Darkness series. I've already got a basic plot going where it will focus all on Tokimi before she made her move to get Tenchi, where she has been watching him and his family since before he was even conceived. She will not have the full assortment of emotions, but will have minor feelings here and there. Any additional help and ideas would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Oh yeah, I'm also gathering up thoughts for an alternate ending to 'The Darkness Within'. It's gonna be a few years after Chapter 13. It will be sad, but will include a young Keiko Achika Masaki, the child of Tenchi and Tokimi! Please keep patient and I'll have this and a new TRTD chapter in soon - _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	12. Chapter 12: Changing Sides

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Darkness Within.' I recommend reading the stories since it is an incredible series and is very well done._  
  
______  
  
**The Return to Darkness  
Chapter 12:  
Changing Sides**  
  
______  
  
Ayeka lies in her futon, as she has been for the last several hours. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying and tear streaks run down her face. The thoughts...or were they memories?...that Tokimi placed in her head brought upon a small mental breakdown for the crown princess of Jurai. They way she had simply left her beloved...or did she love him as much as she originally thought?...Tenchi behind, which began his downfall and descent into near madness and pain beyond anything she has ever seen or felt before terrifies and disgusts her. "What have I done?" she whispers, starting to rock back and forth again. "What have we all done?"  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile, Tenchi and Tokimi sit down on their bed, the goddess having just explained what happened to her husband. "So that was Washu?" the prince asks, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Yes dear it was. From what I read of the mind of Princess Ayeka, her, Washu and Ryoko were devising some plot to pull you away from me and into their arms." She crosses her arms and pouts slightly, looking absolutely adorable to her husband.  
  
Tenchi wraps an arm around her, and the goddess leans her head on his shoulder. "I don't get why they'd do something like that," the prince sighs, shaking his head. "It just...well it just seems so unlike them."  
  
"Love can make you do strange things," Tokimi says in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"What was that?" her husband asks, leaning closer.  
  
The goddess stands up and faces Tenchi, a smile on her face while she sticks her tongue out at him. "Nothing," she giggles. Her smile fades as her beloved stands up and slowly walks up to her, a somewhat sly smile on his face. "Tenchi, what are you..." her question is cut short as the young man in front of her suddenly grabs her by her waist and lifts her up. The goddess lets out a squeak of surprise as he spins her around and plops her onto their bed. Her beautiful eyes are wide with mild curiosity. "Tench...ah!" she shrieks as Tenchi begins to tickle her sides furiously. He uses his left arm to hold her hands down above her head while his right continues on with the tickling. She squirms and thrashes under his grasp, but with only enough strength to put up a good struggle for her dear husband. Tokimi gets one of her arms loose and goes in for a counterstrike.  
  
The young man above her stiffens as he feels a long, slender arm reach under his shirt and slowly rake up along his chest. He stops tickling her and pins her arms down against him, but the goddess uses his moment of distraction to free her other arm and goes straight for his armpits, his main ticklish spot. Using her powers, Tokimi flips both her and Tenchi so now he is pinned underneath her while she tickles him mercilessly.  
  
______  
  
Outside the house, Ryoko finishes drying herself the best she can, mumbling angrily the entire time. "What the hell is up with Ayeka?" she growls. Satisfied that she is looking perfect as usual, besides her clothes being slightly damp, the pirate teleports into the house just inside the front door. She begins to float up the stairs, intent on having a little discussion with a certain royal princess. "That damn prude's gonna get a piece of my mind, messing with me like that." She just reaches the top of the stairs when a voice calls from down below.  
  
"Ryoko, stop." The pirate turns around to see her mother looking up at her, a somber look on her face while she rubs her nose gingerly. "Come on down here."  
  
The former space pirate complies, a strangled smile on her face. "Boy, that was fast," she comments. "I'd have thought Tenchi would've gone a bit longer than that!" Her smile fades at the look Washu is giving her. "What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"Tokimi knew about the plan," the genius answers, rubbing her nose again. "I don't know how she found out, but she did and she came barging in disguised as Ayeka..."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Ryoko loudly interrupts. "That was Tokimi?!"  
  
Washu sighs deeply, shaking her head. "Yeah, that was her. I guess she fooled you into opening the door, judging by your damp clothes." The pirate flushes with anger. "And then she barged in and dragged me out of the room and downstairs before it got good between me and Tenchi...and I was so close!" she moans, stomping her foot on the ground, acting more like she would in her younger form. The newly restored goddess sighs grumpily. "Any way, Tokimi changed back to her original form then hit me with a uppercut in the gut followed by a nasty punch to my face, which broke my nose. I just fixed it and it still stings, that's why I keep on rubbing it."  
  
"You okay?" Ryoko asks with a raised eyebrow. She is surprised at the extreme bitterness in her mother's voice each time she mentions her younger sister's name. The distaste in her voice and the hatred in her eyes is even more profound then when she mentions Kagato, and she hated him with a passion. The pirate involuntarily shudders at the thought of that evil bastard who controlled her and tortured her for so long. Tenchi may have killed him a little over a year ago, but his memory still lives on, something that is a constant source of nightmares for Ryoko.  
  
The genius notices the surge of feelings flowing from her daughter. There is only person that can make her feel so afraid and unimaginably angry at the same time. 'Kagato,' Washu thinks, her mind now focusing on her former star pupil. One thing that Ryoko doesn't know about her mother is that she is plagued by the same nightmares that her daughter has, only from a slightly different, but no less horrifying perspective. Having to helplessly watch as your child is mindlessly forced to do such horrible and indescribable acts is torture enough, but having to read her thoughts as she slowly becomes a shell of her former beautiful and graceful self is enough to drive someone to the brink of madness and beyond.  
  
Overcome by past emotions, Washu suddenly embraces her daughter, tears quickly embraces her daughter, holding her like she once used to many thousands of years ago. "It's okay my little Ryoko," she whispers in a calm, motherly voice. "We'll get through this, I promise."  
  
Something about the way Washu is holding her and her soft, soothing voice sparks a very distant and long forgotten memory inside of the pirate. She returns the hug, laying her head onto her mother's shoulder. "Thank you...mom."  
  
The genius smiles happily. Perhaps not everything is going downhill for her like she originally thought it all was.  
  
______  
  
Outside in the floating onsen, Sasami is calmly relaxing, taking a break from her daily grind, like her sister asked her to. 'Wow, this is really nice!' she thinks with a smile. 'I haven't relaxed like this in a long time. I'm so glad that Ayeka told me to take a break!' She looks up as she suddenly hears people enter the onsen. The young princess lets out a strangled squeak as Tenchi and Tokimi come into view, both only wearing towels. "T-T-Tenchi!" she starts, her voice rising as her face reddens. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you two were coming in!" She stands up and begins to hurriedly go to the changing rooms.  
  
As she passes the happy couple, Tenchi stops her by gently placing a hand on her shoulder, his other hand holding onto a small bucket with essential materials for going into the onsen, mainly lots of saké. "It's okay Sasami, you don't have to leave. Tokimi and I are just going to relax in the onsen a bit. You can sit with us if you'd like."  
  
The young princess takes a quick glance at Tokimi, who nods slightly with a warm smile. "O...okay," she replies with a small smile of her own.  
  
The trio makes their way into the very warm waters, each letting out a relaxed sigh as they sink in, with Tokimi sitting in between her husband and Sasami. The prince reaches into the bucket and pulls out a small bottle of saké and two cups. He pours a little into each one and passes the first cup to his loving wife, keeping the other for himself. The goddess takes her cup, and pauses as she focuses her powers to ensure that the saké she is about to drink doesn't affect her developing child in any way. With a satisfied smile, she begins to take a sip, but pauses as she notices the way Sasami is looking at her. Pulling the cup back a bit, she slowly swishes the contents of the cup around, watching out of the corner of her eye as the young princess' big pink eyes follow it, looking interested, yet slightly hesitant.  
  
"Do you want to try some?" the goddess asks, moving the cup in front of the young girl.  
  
Sasami's eyes go wide at being noticed and her cheeks turn a lovely shade of red as she sinks her head under the water, where only her forehead and the top of her head are visible. Tenchi and his lovely wife laugh at her adorable antics. The young princess resurfaces, a guilty look on her face. She twirls a finger through her long, light blue hair. "Well I see Ryoko drinking it all the time, and everybody else does once in a while...I just wanted to try it and see how it's like."  
  
Tenchi wraps an arm around his wife and leans in closer. "If you want to, you can take a small sip. I don't mind, do you dear?" he asks Tokimi.  
  
"Not at all," the goddess replies, giving the princess her cup.  
  
Sasami takes it, although very hesitantly. "Are...are you sure? I mean I am still kinda young."  
  
"Positive," the prince answers, giving off his patented warm smile. "My dad let me try some a long time ago, and I was even younger than you."  
  
The young princess looks at the couple one more time, a nervous anticipation now adorning her sweet features. She lifts the cup to her lips and takes a small sip. She moves it back while wrinkling up her nose. "It tastes kinda funny," she replies. Tenchi and Tokimi begin to chuckle at her comment, but don't notice the young princess begin to drink the saké again. They both look back at her, just as she finishes drinking out of the cup. Sasami looks over at them, and smiles guiltily at the two sets of astonished looks she is receiving. Mustering together the most innocent look she can make, which isn't working as well as usual because of the saké induced flush on her cheeks, the little princess simple asks, "What?"  
  
______  
  
Down the hill and in town, Mihoshi, fresh from another midday nap, strolls along the street, doing a little window-shopping. She passes by a coffee shop, but pauses as she recognizes two figures sitting inside. With a bounce in her step, she turns around and walks inside. "Hi there!" the blonde cheerily says, startling the two older men sitting down in front of her.  
  
"Well hello there Mihoshi!" Nobuyuki happily replies, folding the paper he was reading.  
  
Katsuhito nods at the vibrant young woman in front of him as his son-in- law, a slight smile on his face. "Greetings Mihoshi. What brings you down in town today?"  
  
"I was doing some shopping," she holds up her bags to show them, "and then I saw you guys sitting in here and I haven't seen you two all day and I was wondering what you were doing so I came in to say hi and show off some of the things that I just got."  
  
The elder of the two Masaki men nods again while taking a sip of his hazelnut cream decaffeinated coffee, the first time he has really gone with anything besides his usual green herbal tea. Nobuyuki convinced him to try something new for a change, that he needs to open up to new ideas once in a while. Katsuhito is finding this new beverage very different, but not at all unpleasant.  
  
"Well that's nice Mihoshi," Nobuyuki kindly replies. He moves aside slightly and pulls up a seat. "Come on and sit down and have a something to drink. I'll pay," he offers, smiling as the blonde's big beautiful eyes light up.  
  
"Really?! Oh thank you!" Mihoshi cheerily sits down, placing her bags beside her. The waitress, a rather attractive dark haired young woman, walks up and takes the blonde's order, a coconut cream frappuchino with sprinkles, and leaves with a warm smile. After a couple of minutes, she returns and the blonde happily takes her drink, thanking Nobuyuki profusely. She pauses for a moment, a small smidgen of whipped cream on the tip of her nose. "Oh yeah, what are you guys doing here? I'm so sorry I forgot to ask when I got here but I was so surprised and happy to see you and everything and...oh dear! I'm sorry!" Her face flushes with embarrassment. "I didn't mean to keep going on?"  
  
Both men in front of her chuckle good naturedly at her innocent antics. "I figured it was about time for Nobuyuki and myself to get out of the house and have a peaceful, relaxing day for a change."  
  
"Yeah," the younger of the two men agrees. "Things have been so crazy lately. It feels nice to just get out and leave all of your problems behind, if only for a few hours." He takes a sip of his coffee and looks back to the paper in his hands. "Tokimi is a really good woman, and I'm proud that Tenchi has finally fallen in love with someone who loves him back just as much, if not more. I'm going to like being a grandpa," he adds with a goofy grin, thoughts of lots and lots of little grandchildren dancing around in his head.  
  
Mihoshi takes a large drink from her cup, lavishing in its sweet contents. She pulls the cup back, still oblivious to the now larger spot of cream on her nose. "She is really nice. I was taking a bath yesterday and she came in and we talked for a while." Her cheery face suddenly contorts into a light frown. "I always hoped that Tenchi would fall in love with me and we could be together, but I'm just glad that he's happy now." Her bright smile lights up the entire coffee shop.  
  
Katsuhito allows a rare warm smile to show as he looks at the young blonde woman. "You know Mihoshi," he begins, "someday you will make a very fine wife to a very lucky man."  
  
The GP officer lowers her head, her entire face reddening at the compliment. "T...thank you," while the Masaki men begin to chuckle at her again.  
  
______  
  
Some time later, Ryoko and Washu are talking to one another in the living room, each discussing recent events while drinking some tea the genius concocted out of nowhere. "So how do you think she found out?" Ryoko asks, the subject, of course being Tokimi. "Do you think Ayeka told her, cause if she did..." she begins to squeeze the cup she is holding like it is someone's neck, strangling it.  
  
"Impossible," Washu comments between sips, "the three of us made a pact not to speak a word of our plan to another living soul, and I know that Ayeka can be a lot of things that aren't exactly fitting for a Royal Princess, but she is loyal and honest. I went up to her room earlier and I checked in on her. She was...I don't know the best word for it...really out of it. Something was bugging her big time, but she told me that she didn't say anything to Tokimi and I believe her."  
  
"What's wrong with Ayeka?" The pirate asks, in a tone that sounds on the verge of concern. "Did something happen to her?"  
  
The genius sighs deeply, shaking her head slightly. "I have no idea, and she wouldn't let me really get a chance to check her out. She just seemed really distraught over something, and I haven't ever seen her like this." She takes a sip of her tea. "Let's not talk about Ayeka right now. When she's ready, she'll tell us what's wrong."  
  
"Okay," Ryoko replies with a shrug. As she is about to drink the rest of her tea, she pauses and takes a look around, a curious look on her face. "Say, it's pretty quiet around here. Where's everybody at?"  
  
Just at that moment, Tenchi and Sasami come walking in, both looking refreshed. The prince looks at the two women sitting on the couch and shoots an accusing glance over in their direction, getting both to suddenly find the floor very interesting, a heavy blush adorning their faces. The young princess, on the other hand, skips on over to them, stumbling slightly. She carelessly plops down next to Ryoko and smiles widely. "Hi Ryoko! Hi Washu!"  
  
The pirate is about to say hi back, when she notices something off about Sasami. She has an unnatural flush on her cheeks and her eyes seem to quickly slip in and out of focus. As she breathes out, the pirate detects a certain favored smell coming from her. Ryoko leans in close, narrowing her eyes. "Sasami, have you been drinking?"  
  
The young princess' blush deepens heavily and she looks down at her lap, not wanting to say anything, but obviously telling the answer. Both Ryoko and Washu quickly look over at Tenchi, but he is gone, a dust trail in his place.  
  
______  
  
Ayeka slowly sits up, her eyes finally dry from crying herself out. She stands up and dusts her kimono off and straightens out her hair, trying to make herself presentable. She turns around, but falls down in surprise.  
  
Tokimi stands before Ayeka, a serious look on her beautiful face. "Have you understood?" the goddess asks. "Do you understand what those horrible images in your mortal brain are?" She leans in dangerously close, her blue and purple eyes penetrating Ayeka's soul.  
  
The crown princess of Jurai shakes her head slightly, the fear etched on her face. "N-No..." she stutters, "I do not understand. What are they? What do they mean?"  
  
The goddess stands up to her full height, placing her hands on her hips. "What I have shown you is what was supposed to happen in the future. Tenchi was supposed to have chosen my pathetic little niece...and you have seen what becomes of it. You," she proclaims while pointing a finger at Ayeka, "you were the cause of all of his pain and suffering. You brought all of this upon my beloved Tenchi. Your arrogant and selfish actions were the beginning of his plummet into near madness and self-destruction. I saved his life countless times before I could finally free him from the prison you and the others built around him. He was just about to be fully free and live with me by his side and be truly happy when once again, your family intervenes and brings him back down into the depths of self-loathing and he was about to take his life again." Tears begin to fall from her eyes. "He was too far into killing himself for me to stop it, so I did the only thing I could, by reverting time back a safe distance and keeping his memories and powers hidden until he was ready." A small smile works its way out. "I was fortunate enough that he wanted me back on such a strong emotional subconscious level that his conscious mind readily accepted my entrance back into his life."  
  
"But why?" Ayeka asks, getting back to her feet. "Why all this deception? Why could you not just reveal everything to us at the beginning?"  
  
Tokimi slowly, deliberately takes small strides around the princess, her hard gaze never leaving her eyes. "Some minds are ready for such drastic changes, while others are not. Tenchi was ready, you and the others were not. In fact, you, Princess Ayeka, were still not ready when I showed you the truth, and you have felt the consequences." The princess winces in memory of the deep emotional and slightly physical pain she has just undergone. "So now you know the truth. The main question now is what shall you do now with the knowledge you possess?"  
  
"I...I am unsure," she truthfully answers. "Everything is still so confusing. My memories are all in a jumble, and my head is hurting terribly trying to organize everything." She is slightly startled by two hands grasping her shoulders from behind.  
  
"They cannot be organized like regular memories since some of them have already occurred yet have not, while others have not even happened yet. Your mind will not be able to store them away like you would any other event you experience. They will find their own place in your mind, you just need to give them time." She turns Ayeka around, so they are facing one another again. "I have another question for you: are you still against Tenchi and I being together and the child that is on the way?"  
  
The princess lowers her head, a few tears escaping her. "No, not any more. With what I have seen, Miss Ryoko, Miss Washu and myself are completely undeserving of his love...even his friendship."  
  
Tokimi places a finger under Ayeka's chin and lifts her head back up. A genuine smile appears on her luscious red lips. "Then I see this has worked for the better." She turns around and begins to leave, but is stopped by Ayeka gently taking her arm. The goddess turns around to face the princess again. "Yes? Is there something more?" Her eyes widen in surprise as Ayeka kneels down before, taking her hand in both of hers. "What are you doing?"  
  
"As...as of now, I am making amends for all the wrongs I have done and all of the pain and suffering I have caused. I do not wish for what originally happened to actually happen, and I will use any means necessary to prevent it. Washu and Ryoko have yet to 'see the light' so to speak, but I have, and I thank you for showing me those truths. To help you and Lord Tenchi through all of this chaos and ensure your happy future as well as a good life for your child, I...I will side with you. You have not only saved Tenchi's life, but mine any the lives of everyone else in this household. As a royal princess of the planet Jurai, I feel it is only right that my life be indebted to you. I...I will help and serve you in any means necessary."  
  
Tokimi's shock is quickly replaced by a strange smile, not good, not evil, but somewhere in between. "Your idea of making amends is manageable and I believe this is a golden opportunity for me to take. I will accept your proposal and your life will be indebted to me." She places a hand on Ayeka's shoulder. "Arise, my loyal servant!"  
  


  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Well there is my newest story, and my newest plot twist! Yeah, I know, wasn't seeing that one coming did you? Tokimi's list of friends and allies in the Masaki household is slowly growing while her number of enemies begins to diminish. What are Ryoko and Washu gonna do now? Keep patient to find out! - _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	13. Chapter 13: How the Tides have Turned

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**

______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Darkness Within.' I recommend reading the stories since it is an incredible series and is very well done._  
  
______

  
**The Return to Darkness  
Chapter 13:  
How the Tides Have Turned**

______  
  
A month has passed since that fateful day, and things have been relatively peaceful. Ryoko and Washu haven't tried anything else yet, but are still intent on getting Tokimi out of the house and Tenchi back into their clutches. They have been meeting up every few days or so, thinking up of possible new ideas. Ayeka has also joined them, keeping her new alliance a secret and working as a sort of spy for the Goddess of Justice, informing her of any new possible attempts the other two are making to be rid of her.  
  
In this last month, Tokimi and Tenchi's child has progressively developed, so now the goddess' belly is protruding even more since she is now almost in her fourth month of the pregnancy. As of late, Tokimi has become increasingly self-conscious of her body. Even before she gained all of her emotions, she would spend some time each and every day staring at herself in front of a mirror, admiring her perfect body. Now she dreads the thought of even looking down, afraid to see her perfect figure tarnished. Needless to say, Tenchi has spent a lot of time reassuring her that she is still an amazingly beautiful woman. Nobuyuki, Sasami and Mihoshi have also leant many kind words her way, hoping to help. Ayeka, when she is sure Ryoko and Washu are not around and spying anywhere nearby, also helps her lady as much as she can.  
  
Right now, Tokimi is sitting down on the couch in the living room, snuggling comfortably in her husband's chest with a tray of healthy snacks in front of her. They are watching a very popular movie that Tenchi purchased just recently on their DVD player. He got the original American version and they are watching it in that language, since they both agree the voices are better in English. With a little help from his wife, the young prince can now read, write and speak every spoken language in the universe quite fluently.  
  
Sasami is sitting on the other side of Tenchi, her entire attention focused entirely on the movie. She does know a bit of English, seeing as how its one of the most frequently used languages on earth, and is following along with the plot well enough. She reaches over to the tray of snacks, and yelps loudly as a hand slaps the top of hers hard. She tears her gaze away from the movie to see Tokimi looking at her with a scowl. "Those are mine!" she huffs, pulling the tray closer to her.  
  
The young princess' mouth hangs open in shock. She looks up at Tenchi for possible help, but frowns at his current state. The prince is desperately trying to hold back a smile, but failing terribly. It doesn't help that his body is shaking from repressed laughter and tears are forming in the corners of his eyes. Tokimi grabs a snack and smugly pops it into her mouth, chewing happily. She finishes and sticks her tongue out at Sasami. This is the last straw and Tenchi bursts out laughing, leaning his head back and putting his hand on his forehead.  
  
She looks down at the woman cuddling on him, who has joined in on the laughter. The young girl begins to feel a deep rumbling form down in her belly. Within a few moments, she is also laughing along with the other two. They continue on for a bit, eventually calming down. "Oh that felt good," Tenchi comments, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I haven't had a good laugh like that in a long time."  
  
"Yeah," Sasami agrees, making another attempt to nab a snack from the tray, and once again getting caught in the act and stopped by Tokimi. "Come on!" she complains, putting on her classic 'pouty face'. "I made it! I should at least try a little bit of it!" She makes a desperate dive in, but misses once more as the goddess quickly grabs the tray and leaps off of the couch, not spilling a single crumb.  
  
"I apologize Sasami, but nothing is going to come between my baby and this food!" She scoots to the side, dodging the young princess' lunge at her. With a giddy smile, Tokimi rushes out of the room and up the stairs, the door to her and Tenchi's room slamming shut and clicking slightly as she locks it.  
  
With an adorably cute angry face, the young princess storms up the stairs and begins to pound on the door, shouting, "Hey! I want some! Please let me try one!"  
  
"You made them!" the goddess whines. "So if you want some, go downstairs and make some more!"  
  
Tenchi holds his belly, rolling on the ground. Mihoshi walks in and looks at the prince, obviously confused. "Hey Tenchi," she begins, "what's so funny?"  
  
He points towards the stairs just as Sasami shouts, "_What_?! That's the first time I made them! I don't know if they're good or not!"  
  
"They are delicious," Tokimi comments, her voice sounding very muffled, as if she is eating while speaking, which could possibly be the case. "If you want, I will allow you to lick the tray after I am finished."  
  
A loud _thunking_ sound follows that comment, which Tenchi guesses is Sasami's jaw hitting the floor. She comes downstairs a few moments later, a mixture of shock and extreme anger in her large pink eyes. "I-I'm going to take a walk," she mutters, walking out the front door.  
  
Tenchi and Mihoshi take one look at each other, then start to laugh hysterically. "Oh that was so funny!" the blonde giggles, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"I'll say," the prince replies, sitting back on the couch. "Those two have been acting more like sisters than anything else. I think it's kinda cute."  
  
The GP officer smiles fondly. "Yeah. I remember my brother and me were like that all the time when we were younger. We used to fight all the time, but we did have a lot of fun!" she giggles. "Tokimi is changing a lot."  
  
"That's true," Tenchi agrees, looking upwards. "She's really opened up and become such an incredible person. I'm really proud of her. She smiles and laughs a lot more...well when she's not all sad and depressed about her small weight gain from the pregnancy," he adds with a grimace.  
  
______  
  
Upstairs, Tokimi is lying down on her bed on her side with the snack tray next to her, only a few snacks left. 'These are quite good,' she thinks to herself. 'Shame on Sasami for trying to take them away from me!' she adds with a giggle. Her gaze suddenly settles in her belly and she sighs deeply. "I wish you would come out sooner," she mutters while rubbing her stomach. "Although I thoroughly enjoy feeling you develop within me, I also miss my old figure greatly. It was something I prided myself in on a regular basis, so come out soon!" she finishes, poking her belly lightly.  
  
A light knock at her door diverts the goddess' attention. "Excuse me Lady Tokimi," Ayeka's voice calls out. "May I enter?"  
  
"Yes, you may come in," she answers. The crown princess of Jurai slides the door open and enters. She walks in front of Tokimi and bows slightly. The goddess sits up and nods her head at her newfound servant. "What is it you wish to discuss with me Ayeka?" Tokimi curtly asks.  
  
"I think Ryoko and Washu suspect something about my allegiance," she replies, fidgeting uncomfortably. "They have become more and more secretive while I am in their presence. I...I have failed you my Lady," she suddenly falls to her hands and her knees, trembling slightly.  
  
The goddess stands up with a slight groan and walks to the princess. "Stand up Ayeka," she commands. The princess obeys, though keeps her head facing the ground, too afraid to look into Tokimi's face. The wife of Tenchi places a finger under Ayeka's chin and gently raises her head up so they are looking each other eye-to-eye. "You have not failed me and you shall not be punished."  
  
"B-But why?" she asks, tears forming in her eyes. "You gave me one simple task and I was unable to do even that. I am a terrible servant." Her eyes widen in shock as Tokimi suddenly pulls her in for a deep hug.  
  
"You are not a terrible servant," she replies. "I knew that your secret allegiance to me could not be kept secret from those two forever. Washu is too clever to have not eventually found out. And besides," she adds with a small smile, "you and I are practically sisters, and I know for a fact that Tenchi still cares for you and would be deeply saddened if something bad happened to you."  
  
Ayeka blushes heavily. "Lord Tenchi...still cares for me? Even after what I have done?"  
  
Tokimi raises a hand and wipes the tears from the princess' eyes. "Yes, he still does, and he also knows about your joining of our side as a way to repent for your mistakes. He holds a great respect for you for that decision princess."  
  
"I am glad," she begins, but lowers her head again, "though I still feel I have a lot to do before I am fully free of my guilt, and your total acceptance."  
  
"But you already have Ayeka," a voice says from the doorway, surprising both women. They turn to see Tenchi leaning against the doorframe, smiling his patented warm smile. "Although that old personality of mine is still in me, and it's still upset and really angry about what originally happened, I've learned to suppress it and I'm willing to forgive and forget, as long as you are too." He walks in a bit and closes the door, giving the princess a serious expression.  
  
Ayeka's lower lips trembles, tears starting to fall from her eyes again. "Oh...Tenchi!" she cries, falling into his awaiting arms and sobbing onto his chest.  
  
Tokimi watches on with mixed emotions. 'I am glad that this situation has been resolved,' she thinks, 'but I wish she did not have to latch onto my Tenchi so tightly, or so closely!' She looks up as she feels a hand on her shoulder. Tenchi pulls her in closely and gives her a light kiss on the lips, short but filled with great love and compassion. She pulls back and feels her heart melt at the warm smile he is giving her. She moves in close to where the prince has one arm wrapped around her and the other wrapped around a still sobbing Ayeka.  
  
Unbeknownst to the three of them, a hidden invisible camera floating around outside has been watching their every move.  
  
______  
  
"That...traitorous..._bitch_!" Ryoko growls through clenched teeth, her entire body erupting in flames. "I'm gonna kill her!"  
  
Washu leaps back to not get burned. She looks back at the monitor and frowns. "I've had a feeling that something's been up with Ayeka for a little while now, but I never suspected this," she says while shaking her head. "I can't believe she actually joined up with Tokimi. What the hell did she do to her?"  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing an ass beating won't cure!" the pirate shouts, storming out of the lab.  
  
The genius sighs loudly, her face in her hands. "That girl will never learn." A sudden beeping on her holo laptop catches her attention. She looks up at it and a little red crab is dancing in the lower right corner, waving what looks like a letter in its claw. "Hmm...I have mail." In a few seconds, she is sitting on a floating cushion and reading the letter. As she goes through it, a sinister smile appears on her face and slowly widens as she progresses on with reading the letter. "Oh, this is perfect!" she smiles. "This could not have come at a better time! Finally, things are going to start looking up for us!"  
  
______  
  
Ryoko flies up the stairs, bloodlust in her eyes. She grabs the door handle and wrenches it open, shouting, "Ayeka you bi..." but trails off as she is instantly transported outside into the middle of the lake, having once again forgotten about the little room guardian above the door. The upper half of her head appears after a second, a small frog on her head. "I hate that damn thing," she mumbles, but coming out as a bunch of bubbles. The tiny frog croaks a couple of times then leaps into the water.  
  
______  
  
The three in the room look up at the door, all looking confused. "I thought I just heard someone yelling," Tenchi says, letting go of both women.  
  
"Yes," Tokimi adds, "and I could have sworn that the door was closed." With a wave of her hand, the door closes once more, clicking shut.  
  
Ayeka wipes the tears from her eyes and straightens out her kimono. She bows deeply to the couple on front of her. "Please forgive me for my sudden outburst. I have been holding in all of these emotions for some time now without expressing them in any way. I...I just could not keep them contained any longer." She sniffs a few times and wipes a stray tear out of her eye. "I am sorry."  
  
The prince lightly pats her on the shoulder, his warm smile returning. "Don't be Ayeka. You've been going through a lot, well we all pretty much have been. You shouldn't hold it in though, that's not going to help you in any way."  
  
"Y-Yes Lord Tenchi, I am so...I mean, you are correct," she fixes herself, blushing slightly.  
  
"Of course he is," Tokimi begins, wrapping her arms around his neck with a large smile, "he is my husband and the father to my child, and he knows what is right and what is best for us. With him around, I am confident that things will have a positive outcome for us."  
  
______  
  
Deep in space, a large and strangely shaped Jurian ship, the Mikagami, docks at the Galaxy Police Academy headquarters. The owner of said ship exits it and walks along the corridors of the giant space station with four beautiful attendants, getting surprised glances in her direction. Most of the people quickly back off into a room to the side, clearly fearful of the woman's powerful reputation while the others who either aren't afraid of her or know that she isn't as bad as her reputation states, smile and bow deeply at her.  
  
After going up several floors, they finally reach their destination and enter into the large and elaborately decorated office building. In there sits a beautiful woman sitting behind her desk, going through some important documents on new recruits. "Hello Galaxy Police Academy chairwoman Airi Masaki," the leader of the group that has just entered the office kindly greets.  
  
The young looking woman sharply glances up from the document she was reading, her eyes widening in surprise at her guests. She stands up and bows formally to them, though actually bowing to the head of the small group before her. "Well, to what do I owe the honor of a visit from the Devil Princess of Jurai?"  
  
Princess Seto smiles at her old _nickname_ while her four attendants cover their mouths to stifle their giggles. "I come on business from Lady Tsunami."  
  
"That's nice," the green haired woman replies, sitting back down in her chair and steepling her fingers together, her green eyes narrowing slightly, "but what does it have to do with me?"  
  
The mother of Empress Misaki walks up to the chairwoman's desk and places both of her hands onto it. "Lady Tsunami wished for me to come to you and tell you of some...interesting information about your dear grandson Tenchi..."  
  
______  
  
Ryo-Ohki trots around outside in her human child form alongside Sasami, the two happily taking a walk around the Masaki grounds. "Ah, this is just what I needed Ryo-Ohki!" the young princess says to her good friend. Her face suddenly frowns in thought. "Tokimi was such a meanie!" she pouts. "All I wanted was to try just one little piece, and she wouldn't let me! Why is she being such an old hag?"  
  
The cabbit girl giggles a bit next to her, covering her mouth with her hands. In an instant, she transforms into her cabbit form and hops onto the young princess' shoulder, nuzzling her cheek in a way to calm her down, saying, "Mya mya meow." It has the desired effect and Sasami smiles and leans into Ryo-Ohki.  
  
"Thanks Ryo-Ohki." They then exit the forested area they were walking in and emerge by the lake, not too far from the house. A figure sitting down at the edge of the lake catches their attention. Curious, the two make their way over to it, and quickly realize that it is Ryoko. The former space pirate is sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, her entire body still damp from being transported into the lake just a little bit ago. She has a slight frown on her face and a faraway look in her eyes. "Hey Ryoko," Sasami begins, "are you okay?"  
  
The daughter of Washu jumps up slightly, startled by Sasami and Ryo-Ohki's sudden presence. "Wh-What? Oh! I'm just fine!" She quickly says, though her face falls a bit after she finishes. "No," she begins after a few moments of silence, "I'm not really fine."  
  
"What's wrong?" the young princess presses on, wanting to know what is bothering her friend. Despite being the youngest member of the household, Sasami has always thought herself as the unofficial mother figure, which is one of the main reasons why she takes care of almost all of the cooking and cleaning. She likes to know what is wrong with everybody and help them out of their problems, even at her own expense, and hates to see people around her in pain. It was that which drew her to Tenchi, since he has similar feelings and such.  
  
Ryoko stands up, looking uncertainly at the young princess. 'What should I tell her? I mean, she's been bonding with Tokimi a lot and she thinks that me and Washu stopped trying to boot her out a couple of weeks ago. I can't tell her the truth.' She straightens out her yellow and blue striped dress and smiles awkwardly. "Oh, its nothing much. Its kind of an adult thing."  
  
"Oh, okay," Sasami replies, looking a little depressed that she couldn't help.  
  
The pirate wraps an arm around her. "Don't worry about it kiddo. At least you tried to help me a bit, and I'm glad that you did even that. I even feel better now"  
  
"Really?" she asks, her eyes wide and hopeful.  
  
Ryoko ruffles the young girl's hair affectionately, getting a happy giggle in response. "Yep. So now that I feel better, let's go on and go back home." Ryo-Ohki leaps onto her mistress' shoulder as the pirate takes Sasami's hand into hers and teleports the trio back inside their home.  
  
______  
  
A very short while later, most of the family is sitting around the table for lunch. Nobuyuki is a no show because he got a call from his work for some last minutes additions to a big plan he's been working on lately. Katsuhito, as usual, stays up in his shrine office for his green herbal tea and light snacks. Today, though, the old man has been quite reclusive, refusing to even come down to the house for breakfast. When Tenchi came up to visit him after their meal, his grandfather just plainly said that he has a bad feeling about today and his spaceship tree Funaho agrees, sensing something major coming on the horizon.  
  
Throughout the entire lunch, Ayeka stays very submissive and quiet, mainly because of the questioning looks she is getting from Washu and the death glares directed her way, courtesy of Ryoko. Tenchi and Tokimi help her as much as they can, telepathically giving her words of comfort. It does help to slightly improve the princess' mood as she tries to keep a straight face in front of her sister.  
  
Next to her, Mihoshi happily eats her food, oblivious to everything that is happening around her. Suddenly, her GP bracelet begins to beep. She drops her fork and looks at her wrist, pressing a few buttons on the bracelet. "Hmm...it looks like someone's just come into this sector, I have to go stop them!" The blonde reaches into her hair and pulls out her control cube. A couple of twists later and she is now in her Galaxy Police uniform. "I'll be back later, bye guys!" she waves as she rushes outside. The roar of engines from her ship Yukinojo follow shortly afterwards as the GP officer goes off top do her job.  
  
Sasami looks back to the group around the table, a surprised look on her face. "Hey, Mihoshi didn't break or blow up anything this time!" she cheerily says, hopping up and down in her seat.  
  
"Yeah, and her ship didn't meld into the house either," Tenchi adds, a large smile on his face.  
  
Ayeka is about to say something, but the murderous glint in Ryoko's eyes subdues her. She meekly looks back down at her plate and pushes around a few stray noodles with her fork. 'Do not let them deter you Ayeka,' the soft, sweet voice of her Lady says in her head. 'They are nothing but fools, fools who do not grasp the full extent of everything around them. They will eventually discover the whole truth, but then it will be too late for them to do anything to stop us. Our victory is quite assured.'  
  
'That is good to know,' the princess replies, her mood drastically improving.  
  
______  
  
Up in space, the Yukinojo flies in front of the large spaceship that has just crossed into the forbidden solar system. "Halt!" she firmly commands. "You have entered a restricted area! As an officer for the Galaxy Police, I am asking you nicely to leave her immediately!"  
  
The main intelligence unit of the ship appears from above. "Miss Mihoshi," it begins, "I am receiving a hail from the other ship, and if I'm not mistaken, I believe that is a Jurain tree ship."  
  
"Really?" she asks, looking at it closely. "Well I guess you are right, I mean it does look like a ship from Jurai with the strange shapes and the neat colors. Let's see what they have to say." She presses a button to open the com link, but pushes the wrong one and a side compartment and food wrappers fly out. "Oh dear! That's not it! How about..." she's about to try another button, when Yukinojo cuts in.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Mihoshi, but why don't you let me do it for you?"  
  
The blonde tosses the wrappers on her lap onto the floor. "Okay!" The com link opens and a slightly older, but still beautiful, woman with elaborate light green hair stands before her. The woman's presence radiates both tremendous grace and extreme power. "Oh, Um...hello!" Mihoshi greets.  
  
"Greetings Officer Mihoshi Kuramitsu," the woman responds, a light smile on her face. "On business of the Jurai Royal Family, I wish to visit colonized planet number 0315." She presses a button off screen and a code flashes in front of her. "I believe this code grants me access to this otherwise forbidden area."  
  
"Y-Yes," Mihoshi agrees. "You can enter. Do you need an escort or something?"  
  
The older woman chuckles a bit. "No Officer, there is no need."  
  
"Okay, well I need to go and patrol a bit, it was nice seeing you!"  
  
"Nice to meet you as well." She closes the com link. "Now she is an odd one," she offhandedly comments, getting laughter from the people around her.  
  
Airi walks up next to her. "She is just like her mother, sweet and clumsy to the core." They watch in silence as they near their current destination. "My, I can't believe how long it's been since I've been here, but it looks like nothing has changed from here."  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving," Seto smartly remarks, her gaze never leaving the planet.  
  
______  
  
Back on earth, Tenchi and Tokimi are helping Sasami with the dishes when the house begins to shake slightly. They all stop for a moment in surprise. "A ship is nearing us," the goddess begins, looking up, "and it is not Mihoshi. This is much larger and of Juraian in make."  
  
Sasami puts the plate she was holding down onto the counter and rushes outside, shouting, "Maybe mother and father are visiting!" The rest of the family follows, Tokimi noticing the strangely happy look on Washu's face and frowning. As they exit the house, they are greeted by a vision of a grand ship, almost as large as the emperor's. "That's not father's ship," the young princess comments, "and it not either mother's ships either, but I know I've seen it before," she adds, tapping her chin in thought.  
  
Ayeka's eyes widen as she recognizess the ship before her. 'Oh no,' she thinks in fear, 'of all the people to come now, why her?!' She quickly hides her hands in the sleeves of her kimono to hide how much they are shaking.  
  
A brilliant beam of light appears from the bottom of the ship and a figure materializes on the grass in front of the lake. The woman looks around her, her eyes filled with slight admiration. "This land is quite beautiful, though Jurai is by far greater." Her eyes focus on the small group that has come out of the house to greet her. "Well now, so this is the merry bunch that lives in this house?"  
  
Sasami suddenly comes rushing forwards, shouting, "Grandma Seto!" She is just about to wrap her arms around the older woman, when Seto begins to grind two knuckles on each side of the little princess' head  
  
"Don't call me _grandma_!" Seto shouts exasperatedly, a vein throbbing on top of her head. She lets go after a moment then grabs Sasami in a crushing hug, which the little girl happily returns. "But it is nice to see you again Sasami." She lets go after a few moments then quickly walks up to Tenchi. "I have a surprising gift for you Tenchi," she waves her hand over to her ship and another figure suddenly materializes where the 'Devil Princess of Jurai' just stood.  
  
The prince's jaw drops as recognition fills up in him. He knows who this person is, but thought she died a long time ago when he was just a very young child. Slowly, hesitantly, he begins to walk up to the woman, who is smiling brilliantly at him. Tears begin to form at his eyes as he chokes out, "G-Grandma?"  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Ah, it feels good to have the creative juices flowing again! For those of you who've read the All New Tenchi Muyo manga, you'd recognize the small interaction between Sasami and Seto as something that's happened before far in the past. Seto and Airi Masaki are frequently seen in the Tenchi Muyo GXP and look to be big characters in the 3rd OAV as well. I've got the episode synopsis for the first few episodes of it and for all of the GXP episodes so I've got a bit of the grasp on Seto and Airi's personalities...sorta. I'll try my best to make the characters believable.  
  
For those of you who are fans of my 'Of Happiness and Sorrow' and 'The More Things Change...' series, I'm sorry I haven't been updating them much at all. I've been so focused on my 4 other main fics that I've ignored the first two fics that I made. I'll try to work more on them, but I can't promise regular updates because I'm sure I'll be quite rusty on them. Just stay patient and I will work my hardest to do the best I can on my fics. – _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	14. Chapter 14: Family Secrets: Part One

**Tenchi Muyo!**   
  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved._

_Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Darkness Within.' I recommend reading the stories since it is an incredible series and is very well done.   
  
  
_**The Return to Darkness   
Chapter 14:   
Family Secrets: Part One**   
  
  
Airi Masaki rushes up to her grandson and pulls him into a warm, loving hug. "Oh I've missed you so much Tenchi!" she says to the young man, a bright, lovely smile on her still youthful face as tears sting her eyes. "I've wanted to visit you for such a long time now, but…but…oh I missed you!"

For a few moments Tenchi is too stunned to respond. As the seconds pass, he quickly regains himself and wraps his arms around his grandmother, feeling the tears flow freely. "I-I don't understand…h-how…why…" he stops as she silences him by gently placing a finger on his lips.

"I know that you must have a million questions Tenchi and I'll be happy to answer every single one for you. Let's all go inside and have a seat, I'll try to explain everything once we're inside." She pauses and looks at the house from the outside. "Oh, it is just as I remembered, and I really like how it has been moved down here by the lake, it makes the house even more beautiful!" She looks pointedly over at Ryoko and then further away to Ayeka, who both turn their heads to the side, identical embarrassed blushes gracing both of their cheeks. With a smile, she takes Tenchi's hand and leads the young Masaki inside, the rest of the family following except for Tokimi, who is intently watching Airi, her head slightly tilted to the side.

'Curious,' she thinks to herself, 'I can sense no malicious intent from her, though there is an air of uncertainty about her…unlike Seto,' she adds while stealing a quick glance over in her direction. 'The presence of that woman radiates a powerful aura of little Tsunami. She must be the servant my dear little sister has entrusted to do her dirty work for her. I must discover more about their combined entrances into our lives…though,' she adds, looking down and rubbing her belly lovingly, 'I am gladdened that our child gets to possibly have her great grandmother around more. Her great grandfather is too stingy for my tastes.' She then follows the rest of the family inside, quite aware that she is being watched, but ignoring it for the moment.

Seto frowns as she looks this new woman up and down, trying to figure out who she might be. Her eyes rest on the reasonably evident bulge in the woman's belly, deepening her frown. 'Funaho and Misaki did not mention this woman in their report when they visited here, and my Lady did not speak of her in the vision I received, she only told me of Lord Tenchi taking a bride, though she did not say who, but that dire consequences would arise because of it, so their marriage must be put to a stop.' She pauses as Tokimi rubs her belly lovingly for a moment before walking inside with everyone else. 'Whoever might this odd woman be? Could she be his bride? She is most obviously pregnant, which also bring up the question as to who the father could be, if she and Tenchi are not wed.  I must find this out immediately, for I greatly dislike not having all of the facts, especially when it concerns family, and if this mystery woman is a possible threat for my Lady's plans, then she must be eliminated at all costs.'

  
______ 

Tokimi walks into her home, watching the scene before her. Her dreary niece has taken her usual spot on one of the rafters above, watching everything below her and occasionally glaring at Ayeka, who the pirate has now dubbed, 'the traitorous bitch.' Washu has seemingly taken the princess' change of sides much better, knowing full well how convincing her younger sister can be, though she is still upset about it. The rest of the family has crowded around Airi on the living room couch, interested in finding out where she's been all this time. For the moment, the goddess decides to watch and listen from the back of the small crowd of people, knowing that not having enough information about something or someone can prove to be quite disastrous if acted upon hastily.

"So…where have you been all this time?" Tenchi asks, still feeling elated to be seeing his grandmother, having originally thought that she had died a long time ago.

"Well I'm the chairwoman for the Galaxy Police Academy," she begins, "and I have held that position for many years now." She looks over at Seto, who has just entered, and smiles lightly. "We bumped into Officer Mihoshi Kuramitsu as we entered this area…she reminds me of her mother. I remember back in the days when she was still training to become a Galaxy Police Officer. We went through so many insurance companies during that time." She pauses to chuckle at this. As she looks around the room, her eyes settle onto Nobuyuki, a warm smile gracing her youthful features. "Well I must say that it is quite nice to see you once again Nobuyuki."

The older Masaki scratches the back of his head. "It's really nice to see you again too Ai…um I mean Mother…well…what would you like me to call you?"

"Just Airi," she answers, waving a hand around dismissively. She looks at Tenchi and wraps an arm around his shoulder. "And I don't like to be called grandma, it makes me feel old! You can call my big sister Airi!"

The young man scoots back slightly, a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head. "Um…can I call you something else? How about Miss Airi? Does that sound good?"

The green haired woman suddenly leans in and places her hands on Tenchi's neck and catches her grandson's lips in a passionate kiss, startling everyone else in the room. Tokimi, Ayeka and Ryoko begin to advance on her, but she then backs off after a couple of seconds, releasing Tenchi. "You always were so very kind and sweet Tenchi, don't you ever change!" She looks back to a stunned Nobuyuki. "You look like you want to ask me something, do you?" 

Nobuyuki shakes off his surprise and nods slightly, moving closer to his son and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Okay…Airi." He suddenly takes in a deep breath, insure of how to continue. Tenchi tenses next to him, knowing what he is about to say, his shock of his grandmother kissing him fading away. "Well…uh…to tell you the truth, both Tenchi and me are completely surprised to see you here at all. We thought you died a long time ago."

Airi's jaw drops open as another stunned silence fills the room. "You…you thought I was dead?" she weakly asks. Both Masaki men nod their heads, as well as Ryoko above them, having been the one to try to comfort Tenchi when he ran to her cave and cried his little eyes out when he thought his dear grandmother had passed on. Airi's look of shock is quickly replaced by one of anger. "I can't believe Yosho would tell you such a horrible lie!"

"He didn't really tell us that!" the older Masaki male replies, a strained look on his face. "It's just…well you know since the shrine was so far away from our house we didn't get a chance to visit much. Then when me and Tenchi decided to drop by a while back, Dad suddenly tells us that you were gone…and you weren't coming back. He never spoke about it afterwards, so we just assumed that you died." He looks at the ground sheepishly. "I'm sorry I screwed up what he was trying to say."

The Masaki woman wraps her arms around her son-in-law and her grandson. Tenchi tenses up again, thinking she is going to kiss him once more, but quickly relaxes as she doesn't make any attempts to. "No, I should be the one who is apologizing. I am sorry for leaving without even saying goodbye and I apologize for Yosho, he really can be a great fool at times."

"But why did you leave?" Tenchi asks. Although he appears to be fine on the outside, a dangerous rage builds up inside of him, directed at his untrustworthy grandfather. 'He lied to us,' his mind hisses. 'How could he not tell the truth about something as important as this? His entire life is a lie, who he is, what he's done…everything. Even the truth about my grandma, his own wife!' He subconsciously backs up and sits back down, his hands balling themselves into extremely tight fists, his nails digging deep into his palms, nearly drawing blood. 'He will pay for all the pain he's put everyone through…he will _pay_.'

Tokimi watches her husband as she senses his anger quickly builds up. 'I cannot blame him,' she thinks to herself sadly, 'for what that foolish man has done, he cannot be forgiven. I sense that things will change around here at a much more rapid pace than I had originally foreseen.' She places a hand protectively over her belly. 'Very trying times are ahead of us all, very trying indeed.'

Airi takes her place back on the couch, her expression now downcast. "After…after your mother, my dear little Kiyone…after she passed on," she begins, wiping a stray tear from her eye, "I didn't know what to do. Your grandfather was able to immerse himself in his shrine duties to block the pain, but I had nothing to do, just clean here and there. It hurt too much to stay here, I…I felt like I was losing my mind. I just wanted to leave, to go away and do something to get my mind off of her. When I told Yosho of my decision to rejoin the Galaxy Police Academy, he accepted my decision and told me to have a safe journey and he would watch over you Tenchi. I had meant to come back much sooner, but the pain was still too strong for me to even think about it. You know…it still hurts a lot," Airi adds weakly, sniffing back some more tears. She suddenly shakes her head and sits up straight, a smile back on her face. "Enough about me, why don't you tell me about yourself? I hear that you are now married Tenchi. So who's the lucky woman?"

The atmosphere inside instantly changes at her words. Some of the group calms down and begins to feel happy while some others tense up, feelings of deep resentment and anger filling their beings. The young Masaki man looks over at Tokimi and nods at her. She nods back and walks over to him, squeezing in between her beloved husband and his grandmother. Airi's warm smile is replaced by a look of surprise as she takes in the undeniable fact that the woman sitting next to her is pregnant. Seto narrows her eyes dangerously from her spot at the entrance to the living room. 'So it is her,' her mind says. 'She is the one my Lady sees as great threat for the future of Jurai. Now I have more reason than ever to find out more about her so she can be eliminated in the name of Lady Tsunami.'

"Gra…I mean miss Airi," he quickly corrects himself, his eyes darting over at the aforementioned woman, "this is my wife, Tokimi."

"A pleasure to meet you grandmother," the goddess sweetly says to the startled woman next to her. "I must say that your grandson is a fine young man and I am honored to share both his love and now his name."

Airi is too surprised to even scold Tokimi for calling her 'grandmother'. She clears her throat lightly and begins to speak. "Well…it's…um…it's nice to meet you too." Her eyes dart down to her new granddaughter-in-law's slightly protruding belly. "Um…how long have you two been married?"

"It has been close to four months now," she answers with a smile, "and I have treasured every single moment of it." She raises an eyebrow as she notices that Airi is taking quick glances down at the bulge that is both her and Tenchi's unborn child. "I know what question is on your mind, and the answer is yes, I am pregnant and yes, Tenchi is the father. This was quite an unexpected turn of events, but seeing as how this child will carry your noble blood in it, I honorably carry it all the way until it is birthing time."

The GPA officer's initial shock is replaced by flattery, Tokimi's kind words bringing a smile to her face. "Well I must say! You aren't the woman who I expected Tenchi to be married to, but I do like you! You're so polite and well-mannered…though I would advise against calling me grandma again!" she adds, pinching the goddess' hand slightly.

The goddess places a hand over her mouth, politely covering up her giggle. "Yes, I apologize for that, though I must admit for a woman who is about to become a grandmother, you still look astonishingly beautiful and youthful." As Airi lets out a glorious smile, Tokimi starts to feel relieved. 'Good, so at least she is not against me like a feared she might be, though I still must stay wary of Ryoko, Washu and now Seto. Those three combined will prove to be quite a disastrous team against my plans. I must find a way to weaken their ranks from within.' Her eyes settle on Washu and an idea begins to formulate. 'Perhaps telling her my little secret will unnerve her just enough to keep them from acting. I must act soon, for any major delays can prove to be most undesirable.'

Airi is about to say something when at that moment, Katsuhito walks through the front door, wearing his training gear and carrying a wooden bokken, not paying attention to anyone else at the moment. "Tenchi, it has been a while since you last trained with me. I am beginning to think that your skills are…" he trails off as he notices who is sitting down on the couch with his grandson. A large sweatdrop appears on the back of his head. "Um…he-hello Airi. M-My, this is quite an unexpected surprise to see you again." He begins to take slow steps back, intent on escaping the wrath of his wife he is expecting to face.

"Stay where you are Yosho," his wife commands in a flat voice. The older looking man instantly complies, going stiff as a board. Airi stands up from her spot on the couch and walks up to her husband, an unpleasant look on her face. "First off, drop the disguise, I want to speak to the real Yosho."

Katsuhito looks around the room, feeling completely helpless at the moment, something he hasn't felt in years, not since Airi left. Seeing that he has no possibly way out of this little predicament, he sighs in resignation as the old man disguise he is wearing fades off, revealing Yosho in his true from, looking unchanged from the young prince who followed Ryoko to earth and defeated her and sealed her in her cave over 700 years ago. Almost everyone gasps in surprise as they see his true form. Ayeka begins to advance towards him, both of her hands held over her heart. She stops as Yosho holds out a hand, telling her to stop. "I will explain everything to all of you later," he tells the group, "but first…" 

"…But first you need to finish explaining yourself to me!" Airi finishes, her frown deepening as she folds her arms in front of her. "I had expected you to have made up a better excuse for my sudden absence besides telling my son-in-law and grandson that I left and that I'm never coming back! How could you make up such a ridiculous lie to them?!" Everyone in the room begins to scoot back at the fury in her voice.

"W-Well like you said!" he begins hurriedly, looking very nervous, "you left so suddenly that I could not think of anything good to tell them!" The eldest Masaki tries to make another break for the door, but Airi grabs his training shirt, halting his progress. He takes one look into her eyes and sighs deeply, lowering his head. "I am sorry, but you must understand that I was hurting a lot too. I may not have shown it, but it was there. How was I supposed to act towards them?" he asks, looking at Tenchi and Nobuyuki. "Kiyone dies then you decide to leave shortly afterwards. I was sad and alone, my shrine duties were the only thing keeping me going. I…I just felt like it was all my fault. Everything around me was gone, and there was nothing I could do to bring them back." He looks up in surprise as Airi closes the distance and wraps her arms around him in a warm, loving embrace.

"Oh Yosho, I'm sorry too," she replies. "I was so worried about myself that I didn't even think about how all this would affect you. If it helps to heal up any old wounds, I do forgive you for what you told Tenchi and Nobuyuki." She places a hand on his face and caresses it lightly. "I never could stay mad at you for long, not with such a handsome face!"

Tenchi suddenly steps forward, getting everyone's attention. It is not his sudden movement that everyone notices, but the dark, sinister aura that is radiating off of him. "You may have forgiven him," he starts in a cold, venomous voice, "but I haven't."

Airi releases her husband and slowly walks up to the young man. "Tenchi, you don't have to be angry at your grandfather." The nervousness and slight fear are quite evident in her voice, never having seen her beloved grandson in such a frightful state. "Please, just calm down."

Seto watches on, curious yet also very cautious. 'Strange,' she thinks to herself, 'from what Lady Tsunami has told to me, Tenchi was blessed with a generous proportion of her powers and because of that, he is able to summon the Lighthawk Wings on his own…but this is not right. The power my Lady has is pure and brilliant, full of life and an incredible warmth. What I am sensing from this boy is so much the opposite: dark, corrupt, vengeful and evil. From the reports of Funaho and Misaki, he is supposed to be the chosen one and was to have the qualities of the powers of Lady Tsunami. I know he cannot be her chosen one, for her powers could never do such a thing to any living being in this universe.' Her eyes darken. 'Something must have gotten to him and changed him. Something my Lady did not foresee…or could not prevent with her own powers.' Her eyes rest once again on Tokimi, who looks quite calm amidst everything that is occurring. 'Once more, I believe that she is the cause for all of these wrongdoings. With the chaos that is sure to ensue, it would be better to be rid of this woman as quickly as possible. Though I dislike going against a foe whose abilities I am unaware of, I must destroy her before she annihilates everything Lady Tsunami has worked so hard to create.' She looks over at Ryoko and Washu, who are watching the interchange between Tenchi and his grandparents. 'I sensed a great hostility coming from both of them when this Tokimi made her status known as the bride of Tenchi. Perhaps they can provide me with the information I so desire to have…and maybe they can also ally themselves with me to be rid of this troublesome woman from our midst.'

Tenchi takes another step forward, his hands shaking in unbridled fury. "Get away from him," he growls at his grandmother. She begins to say something, but a sharp look causes her to jump slightly in alarm and then quickly back away.

Yosho holds up his hands in defense as he slowly walks towards his grandson. "Now Tenchi, I understand that you are upset with me but if you can just give me a chance to exp…" he never gets to finish as he is tackled very painfully through the front door, as it splinters into pieces upon impact. The two fall onto the ground and skid across it for several feet. 

As they stop, Tenchi back flips gracefully off of the older man, landing softly on his feet a short distance away. As everyone inside rushes to get outside, the young prince holds out his right hand and summons the Tenchi-ken, which instantly appears in it. The blue blade flares to life, only now is flickers with black electricity flowing around it. "Come on old man," he begins in an emotionless voice. "I want to prove once and for all who's the strongest warrior in this family. Let's fight." And with that, he lunges.

Yosho is barely able to bring up his spare light sword, which he keeps on him at all times, in time to block the attack. As he looks into his grandson's eyes, the eyes that are filled with an evil vengeance, he feels his blood run cold. 'He intends to do major harm upon me, perhaps even kill me!' he thinks in alarm. 'What on earth could have brought such feeling onto Tenchi, whose heart is usually filled with such warmth and forgiveness?' He leaps back to dodge the midsection swipe. "Tenchi!" he shouts, "listen to me! Attacking me will not take back all of the misconceptions I have told you and your father!"

"I know," he numbly replies, jumping towards the older Masaki while slashing downwards, "but it is making me feel better!"

  
______ 

Just outside the house, most of the group watches in horror, wanting to stop the fight, but not wanting to get hurt by either of the combatants. Ayeka manages to release herself from Sasami's death grip on her arm, putting Ryo-Ohki in her place, and makes her way over to Tokimi, who looks relatively calm. "Should…should you put a stop to their fighting?" she whispers to the goddess. As she watches them, alternate memories flash before her eyes of both Tenchi and Yosho dueling in front of her, and the look in her older half-brother's face as his own grandson stabbed him through the chest with his dark, twisted light sword. "I do not wish to witness Yosho being slain once more, that memory still haunts my dreams every night as I sleep."

"Do not worry," Tokimi responds, her eyes never leaving her husband. "He will not kill him. I have sensed that my dear Tenchi carries a deep resentment for his grandfather, and has for most of his life. He has finally reached the brink of how much anger he can hold in. I believe it is good for my beloved to release all of this pent up frustrations, for I can only work so much out of him at a time," she adds with a suggestive wink, getting a heavy blush from the crown princess. "I will give him a few more minutes of fun."

A little away from them, Ryoko and Washu are having a telepathic conversation with each other. 'What is Tenchi doing?' the space pirate asks. 'First that dark aura he showed, and now he's attacking his own grandpa. This is…not the Tenchi I know and love.'

'I know,' the genius/goddess responds gravely. 'And I bet I know who is the main reason why he's acting all differently.' The two quickly look over at Tokimi, who is conversing quietly with Ayeka. 'Damn it Tokimi,' she hisses, 'how much more of this family are you going to destroy and tear apart before you're finally happy?'

Airi walks next to Seto, who is keenly watching the fight. "Did you know any of this was going to happen?" she sharply asks the Juraian. "Did you know that Tenchi was going to act like this?"

"I had no idea this would befall your sudden appearance back here," the devil princess of Jurai truthfully answers. "I only knew as much information as Lady Tsunami passed down to me in the vision, nothing more. She did not mention this mysterious Tokimi whom Tenchi is wed to, nor of the child she is bearing. That does confuse me greatly for my Lady does not ever send me on a mission without giving me a full report on what it is I am to do and whom I would be congregating with. I am having great suspicions that there is more to this woman than meets the eye. Much more."

  
______ 

The two Masaki men battle on, the younger of the two fighting with more skill and much more furiousness than the eldest ever thought he could muster. 'Ugh…where did Tenchi gather all of this strength and skill from?' Yosho's mind grunts as the force of one of his grandson's blows pushes him back. 'I have never felt such raw power from him before, even when I sensed him summoning his Lighthawk Wings! He is displaying more power than I could have ever possibly imagined coming from him! I barely have enough time to block his blows, let alone counterattack or think of a possible attack strategy. I fear that I will most likely lose this battle…and possibly my life if I am not careful!'

Seeing that his grandfather is struggling, Tenchi decides to end the battle. He feints a horizontal swipe and as Yosho brings his sword down to block it, the young prince pulls back and delivers a leg sweep, knocking his grandfather off of his feet. As he falls, Tenchi swings hard at the older man's light sword, cutting it in two. He lowers the Tenchi-ken to where it is now dangerously close to Yosho's neck. "You lose," he calmly states. He then raises his light sword up over his head, grasping it with both of his hands and pointing it down at his grandfather's heart. "And now, you die."   
  
  
**To be continued…**   
  
______   
  
**Author's notes**: Yikes! It's been a while since I last updated, hasn't it? Sorry, but like I've said before, I'm working between 5 different fics and 5 completely different story lines and plots…well you should now count 6 since I've started to work on my newest fic, '_The Prelude to Darkness_'. Yes, you heard right! I've finally begun work on my prequel, which will focus mainly on Tokimi and everything she does and sees, all up to the point where she makes Tenchi her Champion Knight. I still have a lot of work to do on it so don't expect to see it posted anytime soon.

And for those of you have noticed, yes this story has a 'part one' after the name of this fic. I have decided to make this a 2-part fic. Two fics, two secrets, two sides of the coin so to speak. Heheh…egh who am I kidding? I need some sleep.

On another note: like I said before in the author's notes in my latest '_What's a Hanyou to Do?_' fic, I just started a new job not too long ago and I will be worked full-time plus overtime. I am also beginning to get into a relationship with a very lovely young woman and these two, as a lot of you will know, can be very time consuming. Any updates on my fics will be few and far between, but I will strive to work on them and get them posted as soon as I possibly can. Just cross your fingers and hope for the best! – _lighthawkdemon_   
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**             


	15. Chapter 15: Family Secrets: Part Two

**Tenchi Muyo!**

_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2004 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved._

_Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Darkness Within.' I recommend reading the stories since it is an incredible series and is very well done.  
_

**The Return to Darkness  
Chapter 15:  
Family Secrets, Part Two  
**

Yosho's eyes widen as his grandson raises his sword, the Tenchi-ken high above his head, aiming it down at the older man's heart. 'He does indeed intend to kill me!' he thinks in shock, feeling fear at the bloodthirsty look in Tenchi's eyes, something he hasn't truly felt in a very long time. 'I had never expected to fall at the hands of my own blood, but if this is my destiny, then I will accept it.' The older man spreads out his arms, leaving himself completely open. "If this is how I die, then let it be, but please Tenchi…make it quick. I do not wish to suffer. A swift death in battle, it is a true warrior's death." He closes his eyes and awaits the inevitable.

Tenchi's sword falters at his grandfather's words. Though part of him wants nothing more than to tear the old man apart for all of his lies, deceit and cowardice, the more rational part of his mind wants to put all the hatred and killing behind him. Tokimi suddenly appears next to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "What will you do dearest? The choice you make now shall very well determine your fate…and the fates of all those who dwell within this universe. Please…choose wisely and remember the things you risk losing with the wrong choice." She pointedly looks down at her belly after saying this.

The young Masaki looks between his wife next to him, his grandfather on the ground, the rest of his family all standing just outside the house and finally down at his hands, which just a few moments ago were so ready to kill again. A look of horror spreads across his face. "Oh…oh my God! What was I about to do?" The energy blade disappears as he drops the ancient Master Key. Tenchi backs away, his entire body trembling heavily. 'I was about to kill my grandfather…again,' he thinks in agony, falling to his knees. "I'm a horrible person."

His lovely wife kneels down behind him and wraps her arms around the young Masaki in a warm embrace. "Do not worry beloved," she softly whispers into his ear, "you were not to blame for your actions. You were overcome with grief and anger, it can happen to the best of us, and you are not a horrible person. You are the most incredible man I have ever met and I am proud to have you as my husband." She looks over to Yosho, who is getting to his feet while the rest of the household rushes over to him. "Let us retire to our room, I suspect an air of unease will grow around both you and I if we are to remain around the others while in their current state." When he nods slightly, she leans in and kisses his cheek just before they vanish, going up to their room for a bit.

Ayeka takes one last look at her family before turning around and rushing inside, intent on finding out Tenchi's status. 'I do hope that Lord Tenchi is alright,' she worriedly thinks to herself while climbing up the stairs. 'I know Lady Tokimi can take care of him, but she is in a delicate state herself. I must make myself useful and help out as much as I can.'

* * *

Back outside, Airi worriedly looks her husband up and down. "Are you injured?" When he calmly shakes his head no, a sour expression spreads across her face just before she slaps his forehead hard with a resounding **smack**.

"Ouch," Yosho replies, rubbing the spot furiously. "Why did you do that for Airi?"

"For being so stupid!" she shouts, moving his arm out of the way so she can slap his forehead again. "I can understand you stretching the truth to both Tenchi and Nobuyuki in the beginning, but you should have known that I would eventually return to Earth. Why didn't you tell them the full truth? You've had quite some time to let them know, and I'm sure they would have been quite understanding and we could have avoided this entire confrontation." She worriedly looks behind her at the house, mainly at Tenchi's window.

The former prince of Jurai blinks a few times, genuinely surprised. 'I had never thought about that before. How could such an easy answer have slipped so easily through my grasp?' He sighs deeply and lowers his head, muttering, "I guess my better half did go away when you left years ago," with a light smile.

Both of Airi's eyebrows rise up at that comment, but it quickly turns into a warm smile. "Come on you great fool," she begins, taking his hand in hers, "let's go inside. I'll make you some tea, just the way you like it."

"Yes, dear."

The GPA chairwoman begins to walk back to the house, motioning for everyone else to follow. "Come now, I will make tea for you all. There is much that needs to be discussed between us all, including my grandson and his new wife." She notes, once again, how tense a few of the people in front of her get, mainly Ryoko and Washu. 'Judging by the reaction of those two, there is more going on here underneath the surface than there appears.'

"I'll help you with the tea," Sasami meekly adds, still shaken at how angry and vicious Tenchi was just a little bit ago. 'I know it was wrong of grandpa to lie to him and Mr. Masaki, but it was very wrong for Tenchi to attack grandpa like that too. I want to help, but I don't know what to do. I'm so confused.' Her head droops slightly in sadness.

Ryo-Ohki, now in her child form, walks beside the young princess. She looks up at her close friend, noticing the troubled look on her face. Not knowing what to do, she moves closer to Sasami and grabs her hand, giving her a soft, "Mya," of encouragement. She smiles brightly as the young princess squeezes her hand lightly in return and giggles.

While the rest of the family slowly returns to the living room, Seto says behind the group, her mind moving a mile a minute. 'I must congratulate Airi on her quick thinking. Perhaps now I can learn more about this Tokimi woman and what her full influence is on Tenchi.' An uncomfortable shudder overcomes her. 'That black aura! I have never seen anything so dark and sinister before. Had he not been stopped, I sincerely believe he would have killed Yosho. As a Prince of Jurai, he has no right to do such a thing, especially to another member of the Jurai Royal Family.' She sighs deeply and looks to the sky. 'Now it is more imperative than ever to discover everything I possibly can and more. I do not wish to see a tragedy befall this family, especially in front of the young, pure eyes of my Lady's avatar.' That last part brings a light smile across her face. "To think," she mutters out loud, "that the very supreme being that I serve and worship with every fiber of my being will assimilate with my very own granddaughter and become one with her in a little over a decade. The future proves to be quite entertaining on that subject."

* * *

Upstairs, Tokimi is sitting down on her bed while her devoted husband rests his head on her lap, his eyes closed with a content smile on his face. The goddess runs her fingers through Tenchi's hair while her other hand gently rubs her belly. "I was concerned ever so slightly while you battled against grandfather," she says in her honey sweet voice.

The young Juraian prince opens his eyes, his smile slowly fading. "Yeah, I kinda lost it there. I'm sorry."

"Do not be beloved," she whispers, leaning down and kissing his forehead lightly. "I know you would not have disposed of grandfather, the kind soul within you would not have allowed you to commit such an act. I am more concerned about Princess Seto, the so-called 'Devil Princess of Jurai.' I know her intentions for arriving here now are not of the noblest. She has had a glimpse of your powers and I believe she will not stop until she has discovered everything about us. She is devious and cunning, and to top it off, she is the most loyal servant of my little sister Tsunami. Seto does all of the dirty business that Tsunami does not want her fingers soiled in."

"Not like you," Tenchi mutters, his smile reappearing. "You enjoy getting involved in all your little projects, and you don't mind getting dirty at all."

Tokimi shifts her position comfortably to where she and her husband's faces are practically touching. "You know I love to get dirty…and in more ways than one." They are just about to kiss when a soft knock on their door interrupts them. The goddess focus her attention at the door, a light sigh escaping her as she sees Ayeka standing anxiously on the other side. "You may enter Princess," she calmly replies.

The door opens and the crown princess of Jurai enters, fidgeting slightly. "P-Please forgive my intrusion, but I was concerned about Lord Tenchi."

The young prince sits up and smiles warmly at his great-aunt. "Don't worry about me Ayeka, I'm fine…though I did sorta lose it earlier. I didn't mean to, its just seeing grandma again after all these years and finding out that grandpa's been lying to me and Dad all this time about it…it was too much for me to take. I'm sorry," he mutters, bowing his head down in shame.

Tokimi leans in and wraps her arms around her beloved, helping to comfort him. Ayeka watches on with a yearning look in her eyes, something that is quickly noted by the goddess. 'His other side is free,' she mentally tells the princess. 'I do not mind you showing affection to Tenchi, only as long as both he and I accept it.'

Ayeka's eyes widen and she starts to fidget slightly. 'Are…are you sure? I-I mean…' a faint blush appears on her cheeks, 'I do not think it would be appropriate.'

'I do not think that it is,' the goddess replies, snuggling closer to Tenchi, the young man responding by wrapping his right arm around her and squeezing her shoulder affectionately. 'I have seen into his thoughts, and he is curious about you. I know you would never try to steal him from me, so I do not mind sharing him.' She looks over at Tenchi and he looks back at her, the mental conversation now switching in between the two of them. After a few moments, they both turn their heads to the princess, small smiles on both of their faces. 'He does not mind either, as long as it is fine with you and it will make you happy.'

Tears fill her lovely crimson eyes as her hands dart up to cover her mouth and hide her trembling lips. With a light cry, she leaps into the married couple's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "I-I do not deserves such kindness!" she cries. "I know what I was supposed to do in the future…and I am such a terrible and dishonorable person for it!"

Tokimi gently moves the princess over so she is fully in Tenchi's embrace. The goddess gives him a nod and a loving smile before standing up and exiting the room, leaving the two alone. 'She is in a fragile state beloved,' the goddess mentally tells her husband, 'so please be careful with her. I know what you would like to do, and I can sense she is interested also. I have no objections with this action…as long as you still have ample energy left for me later,' she adds with a sly smile, feeling it widen as she senses the similar smile and light blush Tenchi has.

The young prince pulls Ayeka in tight, one hand rubbing her back soothingly while the other gently combs through her long purple hair. "It's okay Ayeka, you have nothing to be sorry about. The future hasn't happened yet…and we've already changed how everything was originally going to happen, so please…stop your crying." He slowly lifts her face up, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "There you go." He suddenly leans in and catches her lips in a quick, yet wonderful kiss.

Ayeka's eyes flutter as Tenchi's lips leave hers, a deep feeling of want and need starting to burn deep inside of her. "O…Oh…Lord Tenchi," she whispers before going in for another kiss, only this one lasting a bit longer. She gently places her hands on his broad shoulders and slowly slides them down his chest, feeling the lean muscles underneath his shirt. She lets out a muffled squeak as Tenchi grabs her hips and pulls her into his lap.

He backs off for a moment, both breathing deeply. "Y-You know…I've always wanted to be this close to you Ayeka."

"And…And I you," she replies with a deep blush. The crown princess of Jurai pushes Tenchi down onto the bed and continues to passionately kiss him, giving in to all the desires she has held within her for her whole life. She momentarily pushes away from their special moment to look him directly in the eyes, a fire steadily burning in her own. "Please Lor…I-I mean Tenchi…I wish for this to continue further." A healthy blush graces her cheeks after she says this. "I am ready…but please…be gentle."

The Knight of Tokimi lets out one of his patented smiles, the one that radiates warmth and care. "Ayeka," he calmly begins, caressing the side of her face lovingly, "you know I can't be anything but."

"I know," she smiles as she goes back down, sealing his lips with hers. Their assorted clothes soon litter the floor as they express all their feelings for each other for the very first time.

* * *

Tokimi smiles to herself at the good deed she has done for her loyal servant and her beloved. She mutters, "I foresee our loyalties to each other growing to even greater heights with this latest action," under her breath. The goddess begins to rub her belly gently, humming a soothing tune as she walks down the stairs. She enters the living room, ignoring everyone around her, and calmly enters the kitchen, her child demanding some nourishment.

Everyone in the living room watches as the goddess walks past them without even a glance in their direction. Washu's eyes narrow at her sister's odd behavior. 'Strange,' she thinks, 'Tokimi seems so…comfortable and relaxed, despite the fact that she knows that Ryoko and I are plotting against her. She's come into our lives and pretty much wrecked everything we've built up, and yet she is acting like she hasn't done anything wrong.' Her eyebrows perk up in thought. 'I wonder if she is controlling Tenchi's mind. It would make sense since he just suddenly begins to act a little off and then brings her into the scene, and they're married and she's pregnant.' Her thoughts are interrupted by a hand being softly placed onto her shoulder. The newly awakened goddess turns her head to see Airi looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay Miss Washu?" she asks. "You have become awfully quiet all of a sudden."

"Sorry," the adult red head mutters, "I was just a little lost in thought." Without saying another word, she stands from her seat and walks off into the kitchen, intent on having a chat with her little sister.

She walks in to see Tokimi making a small plate of leftover rice, fish and some cooked vegetables. Sensing the familiar presence behind her, the goddess turns around and smiles lightly at her older sister. "Well hello Washu, are you finished chatting with the others already, or have you finally decided to converse with me after your exceptionally long silence?"

The red head tries to remain calm, despite the fact that she is terribly upset at her sister for slowly tearing apart her family in this house. "Cut the pleasantries Tokimi, I am not interested." She quickly closes the distance between them, pointing an accusing finger up at the Masaki woman. "I want to know what you are up to…and how you are controlling Lord Tenchi's mind."

Tokimi had been expecting the first part of her older sister's demand to come for quite some time now, but the second part of it genuinely surprises and angers her. "How dare you make such an assumption," she hisses, shoving Washu's finger away rather forcefully. "The love both Tenchi and I share is pure and true. I was there for him when you and the others were not, I was the one he said he loved and desired to wed and _I_ am the one who is bearing his child and will bring it into this world!" She takes a deep breath and calms herself down continuing on, "I am upset that your paranoia and jealousy have given you such horrible notions about me."

Washu's right eye twitches a bit after Tokimi finishes talking. "I know I am many things, but jealous and paranoid are two things I am not. I just know you quite well…and the means you have gone to to get what you want. I don't know of any means used to succeed that you think are below you, so mind control seems like something you would do without a second thought. I haven't seen or heard from you in 20,000 years, and its been even longer for Tsunami, yet we still have no idea what you have been doing during our long absences and I do not think that I will ever fin…" she is halted by Tokimi quickly holding up a hand to silence her.

"Though you make a valid argument, I am not controlling the minds of anybody here, I can guarantee you that. You can take a brain scan of every single person in this house if you so desire, but I can tell you the end result of any test or scan you take: every action they have and will take as well as their thoughts and spoken words have been and will be made all of their own free will. Now if you excuse me," she picks up her tray of food and drink and carefully exits out the back door to eat outside at the entrance of the woods and enjoy the peace and tranquility of nature all around her.

Back inside, Washu watches her younger sister leave, more questions now appearing in her mind. "I don't know how," she muses out loud, "but I think I spooked her somehow. What did I say that got to her?" She taps her chin a few times in thought. "Hmm…I was pondering on what things she has been up to since I've been gone right before she stopped me…maybe there's something about the past that's got her acting unusually skittish…and what did she mean by she being there for Tenchi when the others and myself weren't? We've never left his side since we all arrived here."

* * *

Back in the living room, Sasami, Nobuyuki and Yosho have finished telling Airi and Seto all that they know about Tokimi and her relationship with Tenchi. Ryoko did help at first, but her information quickly proved to be very biased against the woman who unfairly stole her Tenchi away from her. Airi keeps relatively quiet, trying to digest all the information she has just heard. 'This is…quite a lot to take in!' she thinks to herself. 'I had heard stories about Tsunami and Jurai, but finding out that she is actually real and has two older sister goddess…and that one of them is married to my grandson and pregnant!' she looks down at her drink with a light frown. 'I-I think I need a drink stronger than this tea.'

"I see," the 'Devil Princess of Jurai' mutters, now sitting down on one of the couches with a hot cup of tea in her hands that her granddaughter and Airi brought in earlier, "This is quite the unexpected ordeal we are now in." She looks around to those gathered around her. "So what do you all plan to do?"

Nobuyuki wisely chooses this moment to stand up and walk upstairs to his office, which is also seconds as Mihoshi's room, not wanting to be any part of anything that might go against his son and daughter-in-law. "Things are getting a little too intense here for someone like me. Tenchi's becoming a fine man…and soon he'll be a fine father. I couldn't be prouder of him" With that good thought, the middle-aged Masaki picks up a paper sitting on his desk, looking through the listings for available and affordable apartments in Okayama near his work.

Downstairs, Seto feels her frustration grow at the lack of any response from practically everyone around her. 'This does not bode well for Lady Tsunami and myself,' she thinks. 'In her visions to me, she always showed that Tenchi was her chosen one, the one who would stand by her side for all eternity…could she have been mistaken?'

Seto looks away from everyone around her, anger burning in her eyes. 'No! That is impossible! Lady Tsunami is all powerful and all knowing…she could never, ever be mistaken about anything!' She suddenly stands up, looking as calm and composed as usual. "Forgive me, but I wish to excuse myself outside, I need some fresh air." Without another word, she makes her way out the front door and walks out on the extended porch over the lake, a confused expression working its way across her normally neutral face. "If everything I was told inside is true, then I am in the middle of some…extreme bout of sibling rivalry, one that none of us should be involved in. With three goddesses battling one another, I truly fear the outcome of this event, and what it might mean for the future prosperity of Jurai." She looks around at the peaceful setting around her, feeling her confusion and frustration grow with each passing moment. "Why did Lady Tsunami not tell me anything about this? I had assumed that I was her most loyal and trusted servant, but why would she keep something so important from me?"

* * *

Ryoko grumbles under her breath in frustration at the awkward silence that has filled the living room. 'I can't take this shit,' she think as the 'demon' floats off of her seat and makes her way to Washu's lab, entering inside and slamming the door shut behind her. "What the hell's going on here?" she shouts, feeling the need to destroy something…a lot of something. She looks around at her peaceful surroundings and sudden thought occurs to her. Ryoko plops down on the floating cushion in the middle of the room and hold out her hands, smiling widely as Washu's holo laptop appears in front of her. 'Good,' she thinks, 'I was wondering if Washu had programmed this thing to recognize me yet.'

She begins to type several commands down, using an intelligence not too many people know about. The room around her fades, changing into what appears to be a training dojo. A door to her right opens and several dozen robot drones appear, all charging up their energy weapons. Ryoko teleports above the drones, her red and black form fitting battle suit now replacing her regular yellow and blue striped dress. A red energy beam forms in her right hand and she squeezes it tightly, changing it into her energy sword. The daughter of Washu mutters, "Now lets have some fun!" before flying down into the sea of enemies.

* * *

Outside in the back, Tokimi eats her food with a troubled expression. 'I believe that Washu may become a more troublesome opponent than I had originally thought, especially now that she has remembered everything about her past. When she and my niece join forces with Seto, I do suspect their combined efforts will provide a great challenge.' A deceptively evil grin spreads across her lovely face. 'Well I know just the thing to take my dear sister down a couple of notches.' She looks up to the sky. "D3," she calls out loud.

The air in front of the goddess shimmers for a moment before the spectral figure of her most loyal servant appears, his long gray hair and beard moving on an unfelt wind. "Yes Lady Tokimi."

"How have all my projects progressed during my absence?"

"As perfect as planned my Lady," the demi-god replies.

Tokimi nods once a faint smile tracing her lips. "Excellent. Now onto more pressing matters. I know you have been keeping watch over Tenchi and myself here on earth, but I wish for you to keep a close eye on Ryoko and Seto. Notify me of any strange actions or behavior on their part."

"As you wish Lady Tokimi." The spectral being pauses for a moment. "Do you desire for me to watch over Lady Washu as well?"

"No," the goddess responds with a shake of her head, her evil smile returning, "I will take care of her personally. Washu has always thought herself as the superior sister, despite the fact that I was always the victor in all of our…competitions. Even now, she acts as if she is better than I can can boss me around and expect to be obedient. I will show her who is the greater sister and goddess. I will make her regret ever thinking she can take my Tenchi away from me."

D3 senses Lady Tokimi's old ferocious and dangerous personality start to surface, one she has not shown too much of since becoming pregnant and moving in with Lord Tenchi. "What do you plan to do with Lady Washu my Lady?"

Tokimi hold her hand up and clenches it tightly, her eyes glowing slightly with her unimaginable power. "I will break her."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's notes**: So here it is all you loyal readers, part two of the 'Family Secrets' trilogy. Yes, I am sad to say that I too have been affected by Hollywood's sudden obsession with trilogies, but hopefully, unlike some certain trilogies, this chapter and the next one won't suck. I've been putting a lot of thought into where this story is going and such and from this point on, it will start to get darker. Will the darkness of this series be on par or even exceed that of the original 'Darkness' series? Only time will tell.

On with business: part three will delve deeper into parts of Washu and Tokimi's past, parts that when revealed may very well shake the core of the trio of one character in particular. We will also see Mihoshi return from her patrol, but she isn't alone. Who is this person she's brought along with her and what interest do they have with Tenchi and all those in the Masaki household? Keep patient and 'Family Affairs: Part Three' will answer all of these questions and more.

On a better note for all of you who keep track of my other fics, I am currently working on two of my Love Hina fics 'Different Promises' and 'Family Affairs' and once I post new chapters for those, I will get working more on my two Inu-Yasha series, which I've been neglecting for far too long. – _lighthawkdemon_

Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon**(at Y!)


End file.
